Empire of Darkness
by williewildcat
Summary: AU! Sequel to Blood and Emeralds. Dean and Brooklyn search for Aiden as a centuries old war heats back up and find themselves caught in the middle. An old foe becomes an ally as new ones are made. Xover with Vampire Diaries. Reviews are love!
1. Hot On The Trail

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Thanks again to everyone out there for the reviews and alerts as they mean a great deal to me!

This installment takes place several months later where Blood and Emeralds left off. I have placed this as a crossover with the Vampire Diaries as Stefan and Damon will play roles in this story.

* * *

Brooklyn and Dean squared off against the two rogue vampires. They were newly turned and had no concept of the phrase self control. Brooklyn and Dean had followed the trail of blood all through Dallas finally cornering the two females in a dark back alley. Their mouths dripped with fresh blood as two bodies lay strewn before them.

"Damn they just don't give up do they?" The red haired one hissed.

"No it seems not," the olive skinned one responded.

Brooklyn straightened up placing her hands behind her back assuming an attack stance. Dean knew what was going to happen.

"Last time where is Aiden?" Brooklyn coldly demanded.

"You think we would really tell you, bitch?" The dark skinned one answered.

"No not really," With inhuman speed she lunged at the vampire ripping her throat out with one violent swipe of her hand. Blood spurted everywhere covering Brooklyn with the thick crimson waves. She licked her lips tasting a hint of tequila and copper along with a hint of iron.

Before the red haired one could escape Dean caught the would be escapee slamming her against the wall. Her arms bent at an unnatural angle causing her to cry out in pain.

"Where's Aiden?" His voice becoming dangerously low making the vampire shake.

"I don't know, honestly I don't," Dean fisted her hair jerking her back and exposing her throat.

"For some reason we don't believe you," Brooklyn retorted. Her icy stare burned into the vampire's terrified blue eyes.

"If I tell you I die and if I don't tell you I die so fuck off."

Dean's fangs slid down as he ripped apart the other vampire's throat. The red haired blood sucker didn't have time to scream or cry. He dropped the cold lifeless corpse to the ground and spun around as Brooklyn approached him. She ran her fingers over the crimson streaks then running her tongue across her fingers tasting the blood of the other.

"The tequila must've been a favorite for these two," Dean leaned over gently kissing her lips feeling the sharp tang of Jose Cuervo on her tongue.

* * *

Brooklyn tossed the body of the vampire on the pile as Dean lit the match. They were well out in the country away from prying human eyes.

Ever since they learned he had been brought back the vampires had made it a mission to track him down. In that time Dean had watch his mate hone in her hunting skills getting it down to a fine art. She was a fast learner only seeking those who were alone or wouldn't be missed for a brief time. He had found it erotic and discovered it was huge turn on for him when he watched her take down her prey.

It was the way she used her body to seduce the victim while keeping them entranced with her hypnotic gaze or when her coppery tresses would dance as she tilted her head to feed. Dean would lean against the wall or remain in the shadows feeling the energy running through them both. It was the rush of adrenaline as it pumped through his veins. He was able to experience the sensations that traversed through her body filling her with a searing heat that he couldn't ignore. What always brought him to the edge were the beautiful deep rich emerald depths when they locked with his after she fed. They would draw him in, pulling his soul toward her own like a moth drawn to the flame.

Of course she would always be sure to leave them somewhere safe before vanishing into the night.

They were searching for Aiden one of the Elders, the most powerful of all vampires short of Judas Iscariot and Lilith, the Original Ones. Dean and Brooklyn had traveled from city to city for the last month when word of Aiden's absence reached them. The other four Elders had sought the lovers out as Aiden had bonded with them thus creating an eternal bond with the younger vampires.

"I can't sense him, Dean. He wasn't here. Seems the blood sucking banshee was telling the truth," Brooklyn overturned furniture and flung open drawers and cabinets looking for something anything that would bring them closer to finding Aiden. Dean watched as his mate searched frantically for even the smallest shred of paper if it meant bringing Aiden home.

Brooklyn slammed the drawers and cabinet doors in anger not caring if they broke and splintered. To her this was but another dead end. Dean walked over seeing her slam her fists in anger and frustration.

"Whoever took him is going to pay Dean. There won't be anything left for the Elders."

Dean took her in his arms knowing every minute counted in this search.

"We're gonna find him Brooklyn. The Elders wouldn't have come to us if they didn't know we could do it."

"It's been over a month, Dean. He hasn't reached out to us within the past two weeks alone. Whoever took him has some serious dark magic working for them. Not even Markus could help."

"But we cannot give up on Aiden. He may not be able to reach us but he's alive I can feel it and so can you. Aiden's counting on us, Brook. He took us both under his protection knowing it would only put his own life at risk. We have to keep searching."

Brooklyn nodded her head.

"You're right, Dean we need to keep looking," she stopped mid sentence detecting something in the air. She turned towards the first bedroom and kicked the door down. The smell of Death was almost instant.

Waving through the heavy stench of rotting and decomposing flesh, Brooklyn jerked on the chain bathing the small room in a dim yellow light. A body had been here but hours before but it wasn't Aiden, no this was a human scent. Probably some hapless soul that was in the wrong place in the wrong time. Dean entered behind her seeing the the walls lined with knives, swords, chains, whips and other sharp cutting instruments.

"Looks like they were into S&M," Brooklyn turned around as Dean's smirk vanished off his handsome face.

"Dean, you're confusing reality and porn again," she chided her mate before returning to searching the room. Dean started in the tiny hole in the wall that he supposed was the closet. Inside were clothes of all sizes styles and colors. On the shelf was box that held personal effects of what appeared to be hundreds of people.

"Looks like our two little hunters had set up house here. Probably brought them here first and tortured them before killing them."

As Dean scanned through the wallets and purses, Brooklyn stopped at the night side stand. She pulled out the first drawer dumping its contents on the tiny neatly made bed. With the hands of a surgeon and eyes of a cop, she meticulously looked over every item seeing photos of more victims and souvenirs. So far nothing panned out but still neither one gave up.

"Nothing in here," Dean sighed as he shut the door.

Brooklyn continued looking then stopped. At the bottom of the pile was a ring. Picking it up, the vampire recognized the item. The beautiful sapphire stones encircled the Celtic raven design which was set in the white gold band. It was a ring she would recognize anywhere as she had been that had it specially made. Inside she saw the inscription: Meus curator quod mentor. My guardian and mentor.

"Dean, look," she handed the ring over to him as he too knew who the owner was. It was Aiden's ring.

The vampires felt the hope rising within them as Dean continued searching through the items and Brooklyn began sifting through the next drawer. She could feel the adrenaline pumping hard through her body as she soon found what she was looking for. It was a business card for a local bar and on the back was a hastily written number. Placing the thin card before her nose, Brooklyn picked up the faint scent of a familiar foe.

"Gordon, that son of a bitch," Dean spun around at the name of the vampire. He noticed her pupils had dilated lined with the rich violet ring. She was angry.

"Brook, love please calm down," he gently pleaded with her. The fiery haired vampire willed her anger away bottling it up in the dark recesses of her soul.

"Let's pay our friend a visit shall we?" Her voice was cool and dangerously calm.

"Absolutely," Dean agreed taking her hand in his as they exited the shoddy stuffy dwelling for the open fresh air of the night. They had fed hours before and headed straight towards the seedy club following the faint invisible trail left behind.

* * *

The raven haired man stepped out from the shadows watching the mates head towards the Nightshade. His eyes were a brilliant jade color, sharp and alert yet revealed the heartache and trials he had endured over his 500 year existence. He had sought them out following them from city to city watching their every move.

Stefan hurried keeping his distance watching the ginger haired and sandy blonde vampires slip between two buildings entering the Nightshade. He had to warn them that it had begun, that those who wanted to overthrow the Elders had regrouped waiting for the right time to strike. The centuries old war had been restarted.

* * *

The tsunami of odors scents and aromas bombarded the vampires the second they stepped inside. But the barrage didn't bother Dean or Brooklyn as they sighted their query. Dean felt his body bristle at the sight of the pond scum that was Gordon. He had helped Quinn hide Brooklyn thus allowing him to turn her.

Gordon spotted the familiar outline of his nemesis wondering how he had found him so quickly. He sat there plastering a calm face while inside he was scared shitless of what they would do to him.

"Hello Gordon. Did you miss me sweetheart?" Dean sneered as he sat down beside him in the booth. Brooklyn slid in positioning herself opposite of the two. She laced her fingers neatly together and smiled the sweetest smile she could. His fear leeched off his body as he sat there.

"What do you want Brennan? Can't you see I'm waiting for someone?"

Dean looked around before focusing back on Gordon.

"Really now and who might that be? Wouldn't happen to be two little vixens now would it? One with red hair and the other with darker skin and a bad attitude? I regret to inform you that neither one will be making it tonight," he reached in his pocket slamming two sets of fangs on the table.

"You really should teach your whores better manners Gordon," Brooklyn spoke up pulling out Aiden's ring from her jacket.

"Where did you get this?" Her tone changed two seconds flat from gentle to cold and menacing.

"You better answer the lady Gordon," Dean pulled out the silver blade jabbing the sharp dagger in the vampire's side.

"We know you attacked Aiden. Sure on the surface it looked like a Lycan attack but you made a few mistakes," she hissed.

"Yeah like don't leave any puncture wounds behind. You think you made them appear to be canine but any master vampire can spot a bite a mile away. Also Gordy never accept souvenirs. You see that pretty little ring we found in your whores' apartment. Now where did you get this ring?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Brennan. I believe you and your mate have me mistaken for someone else," Brooklyn heard the disgust in his voice when he called her Dean's mate. Still she held a calm demeanor.

"Alright since you don't wanna play nice with us, we'll just have to go somewhere a little bit more private and talk," letting the blade pierce his shirt and skin Dean dug his nails into Gordon's arm as they left the bar.

Stefan watched the trio leave and head for the Impala. Retreating to the truck he drove, he followed the car out towards the county.

* * *

**I decided to crossover a little with the Vampire Diaries as I cannot wait for the show to air and I love who they have playing Stefan. Next chapter Brooklyn and Dean make Gordon sing like a canary!**


	2. Singing Like A Canary

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Again thank you everyone for reading and supporting all of these stories!

* * *

Brooklyn held the rope in her hands as Dean dragged Gordon to the tree. The headlights of the Impala illuminated the tree as the vampires tied him down. Gordon kicked and shouted but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Dean slammed the vampire's head against the ancient mesquite tree effectively silencing Gordon for the time being.

Dean pulled the silver blade from his jeans pressing the cool metal against his throat. The vampire watched as his foe screamed and wailed until Dean pulled back the offensive weapon. The distinct outline of the blade scarred his skin as the pain seared through Gordon's body.

"Now are you going to talk or do you wanna take your chances?" Dean flashed his fangs at the bound creature. Gordon spat in the vampire's face earning a hard blow against his jaw.

Brooklyn pulled out the flask from her jacket and took the knife from her mate allowing him to clean up. She traced the edge of the blade along Gordon's neck before pressing its sharp deadly edge against his throat. Her other hand popped the cap off the flask and waved the open end underneath his nose.

"Smell that Gordon? It's the blood of your dead whores and we all know what the blood of a dead vampire can do to living ones."

She watched as he eyed the container warily unsure of what his captor would do next.

* * *

Dean popped the trunk grabbing a towel and clean shirt. He wiped his face of the vile fluid mentally telling himself the next time he showered to scrub his face hard and good. Next he ripped off the soiled shirt changing into a fresh black tee. Dean could hear the tormented screams of Gordon followed by the short heated tones of Brooklyn's voice.

"That's my girl," he told himself shutting the trunk.

"Brennan," the voice cut through the air. Dean jerked his head up to see the raven haired man standing before him.

"Stefan Salvatore," Stefan nodded his head then bowed slightly as a sign of respect. If it was one thing he remembered was to show respect to the older more powerful vampires.

Dean watched as Stefan walked around the car and placing a hand on his shoulder. The older vampire could feel the tension in the younger one's body as he stood there.

"Stefan I know your appearance here doesn't bode well. Why have you arrived?"

"The War has been reignited. After a century of armistice a powerful leader has emerged within the ranks of the Shadows. We do not know who it is other than we believe they are responsible for Aiden's disappearance."

The cries of Gordon made then look over in tandem.

* * *

Brooklyn ran the blade deep and long across his chest watching the blood ooze out before coating it with more of the dead vampire's blood. Gordon felt as if he body had burst into flames as the tainted blood mingled with his own.

"The more you hold out the more I cut," Brooklyn slashed both of his cheeks smirking when he whimpered.

"Do I detect someone's ready to talk?" She tilted his head up seeing the defiance still burning bright in his eyes.

"Rot in hell you DeTaurius whore!" Brooklyn clucked her tongue looking at Gordon in a mocking manner.

"Alright have it your way Gordy. And uh heads up, I'm gonna go slow, real slow."

She slammed his head back against the tree forcing his mouth open. Her fangs unsheathed as her eyes turned. Gordon watched as the remaining blood came rushing out filling his mouth and trickling down his throat burning the vampire's esophagus and throat. He fought to spit and cough it back up but Brooklyn clamped his mouth shut keeping his jaw tight as he squirmed and struggled against the tight restraints. She smiled cruelly at him actually finding a little pleasure from watching him suffer.

"This is but the beginning. I have plenty more where that came from."

Gordon fought and battled to ignore the acidic feeling that coated his stomach and started leeching into his veins. He didn't notice the copper haired vampire lifting her leg and sliding another flask that was strapped to her leg.

"Wanna guess what's in flask number two?" Gordon violently jerked his head back and forth.

"Are we ready to talk?" He nodded and mumbled something.

Brooklyn released her iron grip waiting for him to speak.

"Fine, I'll talk," Brooklyn smiled and patted his cheek.

"Good Gordy. Now where is Aiden and don't lie because I'll know when you're lying," she waved the flask which was still in her hand.

Dean and Stefan reached the tree stopping as they heard Gordon begin singing like a canary.

"Huh, she's got him snitching. At a girl Brook," Stefan looked over at Dean raising an eyebrow.

"What? Brooklyn's been through a lot and this is rather therapeutic for her."

"Now tell me one more time and this time around try to be more civilized in your choice of words."

Gordon glared at the vampire as she stood there with her arms across her chest.

"Well, go on," she waved her hand.

"The Shadows hired me to help get Aiden. But I didn't do the actual kidnapping, just watched and stalked the pompous bastard. His expression was priceless when the Lycans surrounded him. It was then she appeared."

"Who is she?"

"Dunno her name only that she's the ringleader, the one leading the charge against the Elders and their allies. And all I gotta say is the bitch made Aiden shake. It was like he knew her."

"And whose number is this?" Brooklyn flashed the back of the business card with the unknown number on it.

Gordon hesitated at first then formed a cruel smile. Brooklyn narrowed her eyes getting within inches of his face.

"Last fucking time, whose number is this?" Brooklyn flashed her fangs in a threatening manner.

"The number is Quinn's. Yeah that's right, your sire. What's wrong Brookie? Didn't think he would be walking again did ya? Well who do you think found him?"

Brooklyn pummeled Gordon crying out in anger as the rush of memories flooded her mind. Dean and Stefan rushed in gently pulling her back.

"No!" she bellowed in frustration.

"Brook, look at me please? Brook, Brook look at me and focus," Dean held her face in his hands. Stefan looked at the bound vampire watching him laugh at the tormented soul. He silently approached placing a hand on each side of his head.

"Gordon, I know who you are but you do not know who I am. If you ever harm Brennan or Brooklyn DeTaurius in any form ever again I will personally hunt you down and destroy you myself."

Stefan pushed back and turned to join the others. He could smell the fear wash over Gordon.

Brooklyn was in a panic as Dean struggled to calm her down.

"Brook, what are you babbling about baby? Please you have to calm down," he pressed his hand over her forehead.

_Brooklyn relax….._

The warm soothing feeling came over her as she slumped against his body. Dean encircled his arms around her body waiting for her to slowly come around.

"Quinn's been resurrected. Gordon found him and brought him back," she whispered.

"He was hired to track Aiden for the new leader of the Night World and it's a woman."

Dean and Stefan looked at one another. Now they had two problems.

* * *

Quinn scouted the ransacked apartment detecting the two familiar scents still hanging in the air. They were searching for Aiden and based on the chaos in the rooms, Brennan and Brooklyn had searched every inch of the place. He headed to the bedroom where their scent was strongest. He ran his fingers over the piles on the bed feeling the strong vibrations.

The trail was still fresh as he stepped back out in the night and proceeded towards the Nightshade. The last dream he projected to Brooklyn had the desired effect as he pulled on her instinct to be with him. Quinn knew she couldn't hold back much longer, not with him continuing to call out for her strengthening the desire within.

Yes he knew the armistice had been ended with the rise of the new leader but Quinn wished to stay out of the debacle. Instead he channeled his energy into wooing away Brooklyn from Brennan and having her by his side. He stepped out into the warm Dallas night following the scent like a bloodhound.

* * *

Brooklyn just stared down into her coffee while Dean and Stefan kept their eyes locked. The trio found themselves in one of the many all night diners scattered throughout Dallas.

"How did Gordon find Quinn? No one knew of where he was kept except for the Elders and of course Brook and I."

"That I cannot say Brennan except for what we do know. Aiden went missing over a month ago as he was returning from Iowa. We believe this has to do with the rising of the new leader of the Night World. The armistice is over."

"What armistice and what's the Shadows? Will someone please tell me what the Hell is going on?" Brooklyn finally snapped out of the daze she was in. Her slate depths trained on both men.

Dean looked over at Stefan then took his mate's hand lovingly running his thumb along the top.

"The Shadows are those who wish to destroy the Elders. They feel that humanity should be enslaved and forced to serve the vampires and Lycans which the Elders are vehemently against. They even have humans in very powerful positions helping them. The Elders chose to instead live alongside humans and there are those of us who also wish to do the same. Vampires such as Stefan and I along with our human allies."

"So basically there are those who wish to mingle with people and those that see them as nothing more than livestock."

"Precisely, Brooklyn which is why we need to identify this new leader and stop her," Stefan added with a smooth cool voice. His jade pools darted between her and Dean.

"So if we don't find Aiden and rally the troops we're screwed is what you're saying."

"Yes as you put it so bluntly," Stefan responded.

"Pardon my questioning but who are again? Not that I'm ungrateful for your help."

He smiled a gentle smile at Brooklyn and slightly raised a hand.

"No it is quite alright. Where are my manners? My name is Stefan Salvatore and I was turned in Italy during the Renaissance. My brother Damon was turned as well in the hopes that we would become closer but instead it drove us further apart. I fled home and traveled the world winding up here but 200 years ago."

"Stefan save the life of Breton only he didn't know he saved the life of an Elder."

Stefan chuckled before continuing.

"Yes after that I was brought into his confidence and it was then I learned of the centuries old war and of the armistice."

"So what happened to Damon? Did he ever try to reach out to you?"

Stefan looked away as Brooklyn realized her mistake.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I should never have asked," he silenced her by raising his hand.

"Brooklyn please do not apologize. You did nothing wrong. Ever since that day Katherine turned us both in secret I have not seen nor spoken to my brother."

Dean felt fortunate that he and Sam were as close as they were. He wouldn't know what he would do if his brother didn't talk to him or never wanted to see him again. In fact he wouldn't know what would happen if he lost Sam. Dean had nearly lost him once in India during the early years of British colonization to a demon but after that he had been more careful to protect his brother.

* * *

Gordon freed himself from the ropes and collapsed to the ground. That bitch Brooklyn and asshole Brennan were going to pay for what they did. He struggled to his hands and knees feeling the blood of the dead vampire running through his veins. The pain was intense and blinding causing him to struggle to rise.

He didn't hear the footsteps crunching under the rocks and gravel as he was entrenched in pain.

"Need a little help?" The cool yet distinctively feminine voice purred.

Gordon looked up seeing a slender figure hovering over him. The woman grinned and knelt down offering a small vial in the palm of her hand.

"What is this a trick?" The grin never faded or wavered on her face as she continued holding out the vial.

"No, Gordon think of it as a pick me up. I think you'll like what I have to offer."

He took the small glass tube cautiously and uncapped it. The powerful scent slammed his senses driving his bloodlust wild. Gordon pressed the tube to his lips and greedily gulped its contents down. He felt the surging heat rush through his body purging the diseased blood from his body and soul.

"Who are you?" The woman offered her hand as they stood together.

"Adriana and you Gordon are now in my service," her brown eyes lit up as she spoke.

Gordon felt his own smile creeping up as the thought of revenge slowly entered his mind.

* * *

Quinn dialed his phone as he sat at the end of the bar.

"Quinn," the voice answered.

"Damon it's so good to hear your voice old friend."

"Quinn it's a pleasure to hear your voice as well. How can I be a service?"

"I need your help. It seems your brother has teamed up with Brennan to locate my sire, Aiden. Not that I do not care about Aiden but I am more interested in someone else, a certain copper haired vampire."

"Brooklyn DeTaurius I assume?"

"You assume correctly, Damon. I feel she should be with me not only as my progeny but my mate. I know your skills of deception and trickery are more than suitable for the task I am about to ask of you."

"Quinn, you need to say no more as I will acquiesce to your request."

"Wonderful and you shall be rewarded handsomely for your efforts."

"Thank you Quinn. I will be in touch soon."

Damon snapped the phone shut and closed his eyes. His brother was helping Brennan. The vampire smiled as he left the plush loft.

* * *

**Alright I will have the next chapter up soon! Now for those of you reading please do review as it lets me know how I am doing. Also it keeps the inner muse pumping with ideas!**


	3. The War Hits Close To Home

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Again I want to thank everyone for adding me to their alerts and reviews!!!!

* * *

Brooklyn tossed and turned hearing his voice gently calling out to her.

_Brooklyn….._

She continued moaning while thrashing about, her body entangled in the sheets. Her face twisted and contorted in pain as if she was fighting against an unseen foe. She kicked and clawed then punched as she cried and shouted. Gradually her screams died down as her arms and legs dropped against the mattress. The fight died within her as she felt another emotion fill in the void. The room echoed with her soft moaning as the vision played out in her mind. Brooklyn felt the need, the desire rush in like the tide. She could feel the inner most truths begin to surface.

Quinn smiled feeling Brooklyn battle against him. But the vampire knew deep down she wanted to be with him. Despite her vocal opposition and declarations, deep down he knew she loved every moment she was with him. He had felt it when he turned her, when the connection was created between them. Sure Brennan was her soulmate but she also couldn't deny what was between them either.

"How is she, Brennan?" Stefan asked gently.

"I put her under seeing she wasn't going to listen so willingly. What are we going to do? The only clue we have is Aiden's ring and Quinn's cell and even then that number isn't a working number. We need to find out who the leader is. But the only trouble is we don't have a name."

The other vampire sat there staring down at the chipping Formica table. Dean was right they were at a dead end. Just then Dean's phone rang.

"It's Sam," he flipped it open.

"Sam, what's up?"

"I have some information for you, big brother. Some of my contacts on the other side have been hearing rumors about this new leader. They say she popped up about the same time Aiden went AWOL. My money's on her."

"Well we already figured that much out Sammy. Anything else?"

"Hmmm lemme see here. Looks like some of their human contacts have been funneling money into various charities which are fronts to fund the Shadows. Oh wait here we go, I might have a possible name for you guys. It seems that this leader has been going by the name of Irkalla which is obviously false seeing Irkalla is the Sumerian guardian to the underworld."

"Sounds like she's a smart one not using her real name. I wonder if it's some kind of code word."

"Could be but I'll keep digging though. Oh and Bella's been worried sick about you. I told her what happened and where you've been and she decided to go play Colombo."

"Shit, Sammy why didn't you stop her?"

"It's Sam and yes Bobby and I both tried but she managed to lock us in a closet with a chair leaned up against it."

"Yeah that sounds like her alright. Well thanks for the update and remember to watch your back."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Dean snapped the phone shut and rubbed his eyes.

"Happen to know anything about someone using the name Irkalla?" Dean tapped his phone on the table. Before Stefan could speak something on the television caught their eye.

"Dean, look," the vampire turned around seeing the news report. His eyes went wide and Stefan saw the blood draining from his friend's face as they watched in shock and horror.

* * *

Quinn stepped through the door seeing the sleeping form of Brooklyn still on the bed. He knew his child was out with Stefan Salvatore which bought him some time. The vampire eased down on the bed beside his progeny stroking her silky copper strands letting them run between his fingers. He knew Damon would do well in convincing Brooklyn to be by his side. But for now he would settle for this, a visit here and there even if for a few moments.

"Cruor of meus cruor don't pugna vestri penitus plurimus votum," he whispered in her ear before kissing her goodbye. With one last caress of her face, Quinn rose and left.

* * *

Dean could only but watch the scenes on the television.

"_The two hundred year old plantation house, located outside of New Orleans, was ruled a total loss as the five alarm fire engulfed the historic structure. The current owner could not be reached for comment."_

The safe house had been destroyed. The war was hitting close to home.

"We need to leave now," Stefan followed him out the door as Dean hurried to reach Sam.

"Come on Sam answer your phone," his voice was mixed with panic and anxiety.

"Hey this is Sam just leave a message."

"Sam, get Bobby and leave for his house now. The safe house in New Orleans was compromised and both of you aren't safe in Des Moines."

The Impala roared to life as the vampires sped down the road back to the hotel.

* * *

Damon spied Brooklyn as she rested. He detected Quinn's presence as it slowly faded. He saw the beams of the Impala as his brother and Dean stepped out. They hurried in the room without saying a word to the other. He wondered what his little brother was up to now.

The vampires froze detecting a fleeting scent within the room. Dean swore Quinn was here but the scent was so scant he couldn't tell for sure. Instead he focused on the small form on the bed.

Dean saw his mate still fast asleep on the bed making him smile.

_When you awaken you will tell neither one anything…._

The strange voice filled her mind before Dean placed his hand over her forehead slowly waking Brooklyn up. Her eyes fluttered then opened focusing on Dean. Brooklyn rolled on her side then sat up with her legs encircled by her arms. The dream still fresh in her mind but she remained silent obeying the command.

"Hey beautiful," Dean whispered. He sat down beside her taking her lips within his.

"Hey yourself," she softly said.

_BROOKLYN!!!! BRENNAN!!!!!_

The loud panicked cry slammed into their minds. It was Aiden's voice.

_Aiden where are you???_

_I am not sure but I'm so weak and tired. She's kept me this way…_

_Who took you? Aiden? Aiden!_

_Brennan, please help…._

_Aiden if you can see anything to help us find you please tell us…._

_I can hear people…French and English…..Chateau….River…_

It was then his voice went silent.

"What is it?" Stefan asked seeing their pained expressions.

"Aiden reached out to us but he was vague as to where he was. He was so weak. We have to find him," Brooklyn leapt from the bed and immediately flipped her laptop open and went to work. Dean flipped on the TV wondering what other lovely surprises would be in the news.

They wouldn't have to wait long.

_"A series of fires in eight states has left investigators baffled over the motive behind this string of blazes."_

Dean sunk down in the chair knowing that all of these were safe houses. They were being flushed out in the open and trapped like rats. Secretly Stefan wondered if his brother was involved in any way.

* * *

Damon waited for Quinn at the park. He hid in the shadows as people were still walking around even at this hour of the night.

"Damon," Quinn suddenly appeared behind him.

"Quinn. It's been too long."

The older vampire smiled as he handed over a small box to Damon.

"This is but the down payment for your services shall we say. With Brennan and your brother worried about the gathering storm, it will leave Brooklyn open and vulnerable."

"It already has," he pocketed the box without looking at its contents.

"Excellent. As I said keep me posted."

The vampires parted ways.

"Someone's cluing the Shadows about all of our safe houses. The smart money's on Gordon," Dean stared at the screen knowing his nemesis was the one doing this. He knew he should've killed the rat bastard when he had the chance.

Brooklyn was hunched over her laptop with her phone attached to her ear.

"Sam, hey did you find anything out?"

"Well based on the clues I have a couple of places. The UP of Michigan, Louisiana and Quebec City. But since you mentioned chateaus it left one place: Quebec City."

"Sam you're the best!!! Remind me to buy you dinner when this is over."

Sam smiled on the other end. "Alright and I will hold that to you."

Each hung up as Brooklyn looked up with a grin plastered on her face.

"We need to go to Quebec City," Dean and Stefan remained fixated on the television.

"Uh guys did you hear me? We need to get going!" She walked to the couch seeing what was so fascinating. Halfway she froze as the familiar building of the Des Moines safe house was engulfed in an angry swirl of red orange flames and thick heavy billowing smoke.

"Thank heavens Sam and Bobby are back at his place," Brooklyn exhaled. But she still felt ill over the images of the safe houses that had been consumed by fire.

"Fucking Shadows," she muttered. Dean turned around to see her tossing everything in her bag and march towards the door.

"Brook, where do you think you're going?" Dean blocked her way with his massive frame.

"Quebec City. Sam was able to track down where Aiden is or hopefully still is."

Dean planted his hands squarely on her shoulders as those rich beautiful eyes reached deep within her soul.

"Alright we heard you the first time, Brook."

Stefan had already made the call while Dean was comforting his mate.

"They're ready at the airport," he smiled at the vampires. "The plane will take you to Quebec City and from there you will be on your own."

"Thank you," Dean whispered.

"Think nothing of it," Stefan answered.

The brief moment was shattered by the windows shattering into tiny and large pieces. Dean grabbed Brooklyn protecting her as Stefan hit the floor. The door was thrown open, ripped from its hinges before hitting the opposite wall with a dull thud.

"We need to get outta here now!" Dean shouted over the noise and chaos.

Stefan took Brooklyn running outside towards the Impala. Dean picked up the pace following the others outside. They quickly realized their mistake.

The other vampires surrounded the car and the trio. Their eyes filled with hatred and their fangs unsheathed and exposed. Dean wrapped his body protectively around Brooklyn daring anyone to attack. Stefan quickly assumed a defensive stance planting his feet in place with arms crossing his chest.

He recognized several of them as Shadows members. It seemed the war had come to them.

"Brennan, what a pleasant surprise. We thought you lovebirds had skipped town already," Gordon stepped between two of the vampires and approached the trio. A wild expression lit up his dark face as his fangs slowly slid down from his gums.

"Knew I smelled a rat," Dean growled feeling his own fangs reveal themselves.

Gordon chuckled at the vampire's greeting. He froze midway between the circle and his enemy holding his hands behind his back.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm you're getting slow in your old age Brennan if I can catch up to you and catch you with your pants down."

Dean held Brooklyn tighter as Stefan now stood in front of them. Gordon shifted his gaze to the new arrival.

"Ah yes Stefan Salvatore here to save the day. Now tell me how you plan on reaching the airport?"

Dean looked down seeing two flat tires on his car. Gordon flashed a content smug expression as the cold reality set in for all three.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Oh I'm so scared, Brennan. If I were you I'd be the one who's afraid. The storm's coming and we are but the beginning."

"Blah blah blah don't you ever shut your trap for more than two seconds?" Brooklyn snarled wanting to drop kick the vampire's ass.

"We should've sliced your head off back at the tree."

"But you didn't and now I'm here. But enough of the idle chit chat though as someone requests your presence."

Gordon motioned for the three largest goons to attack. Brooklyn broke free from her lover's arms and placed her bag under the car.

"Bring it on Sasquatch!" Brooklyn shouted as the first vampire leapt forward.

The blood sucker pinned her to the ground but Brooklyn proved to be too fast. Her knee slammed into his groin loosening up the iron grip just enough. Brooklyn jerked her head up butting her attacker square in the forehead then topped it off with a hard fist in the lower jaw. The vampire rolled off and away crying in excruciating pain.

Dean watched her leap back up kicking the vampire in the ribs for good measure.

The other two were undaunted by the impressive display and moved forward. Gordon laughed as he watched the three against the two.

* * *

**I am not so sure about this chapter as I was working through a brain lapse. But reviews are always awesome and greatly appreciated. **


	4. Tracks of Her Tears

_**A/N**_: I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Again thank you everyone for supporting and following these stories!

* * *

Brooklyn beckoned vampire number two to challenge her by waving her fingers together in a summoning motion. The tall bleach blonde creature stepped forward flashing a sinister grin at his smaller opponent.

"You truly are either brave or wishing for a quick death, DeTaurius," Brooklyn continued staring hard remaining frozen where she stood.

"Like I haven't heard that a million times," she muttered beneath her breath while rolling her eyes. Brooklyn could pick up traces of hesitation in the larger vampire while facing off. She slowly smiled infuriating the other.

Like a bull on a rampage, he charged at Brooklyn with fangs fully extended and hands reaching out for her throat. Brooklyn slightly crouched and twisted her body, never taking her eyes off him as he rushed her. Dean and Stefan watched as her body contorted and her leg shot up delivering a powerful blow to the behemoth's jaw. Brooklyn dropped to the pavement with fluid catlike reflexes sweeping her leg against the vampire's bringing the blonde immortal down hard against the concrete.

He landed hard as his head snapped back then forward before coming to rest on the ground. Brooklyn whipped out the silver blade hidden in her jeans plunging it deep within the black heart of her would be attacker. The vampire jerked and convulsed for several seconds. His hands and feet smacked against the cold pavement lightly echoing through the parking lot.

Brooklyn twisted and turned the blade ensuring he was dead. She wiped her blade rising to meet Gordon head on. The dark skinned vampire clapped his hand mocking her as she came within inches of his heart.

"You wanna have a go Gordon? You have no problem sending your henchmen after us but you seem to hang back. What's the matter afraid you're gonna get your ass kicked by a girl?"

Gordon's face darkened even more at the mere idea she could kick his ass! Dean rushed in putting himself between his mate and enemy. He faced Gordon with body tense and muscles taut ready to attack.

"I wouldn't even entertain the thought Gordon," he growled. The vampire's pupils dilated as his rage simmered within.

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Brennan you are such the drama queen. Besides I have no intention of challenging her although I would love nothing more than to rip her biting tongue from her little mouth."

He motioned the last standing vampire to stand down and rejoin the group. The silver haired creature growled in disagreement but relented and walked backwards keeping his eyes on Stefan. Stefan returned the look and lifted his upper lips revealing two perfect sharp fangs. The vampire gave Stefan the finger to which he shook his head. A gentleman of proper rearing didn't use such vile or crude gestures.

"Bout time you called off your attack dog seeing you can't do the job yourself," Dean sneered. He was pushing all of the right buttons on Gordon but still the vampire remained unmoved. Brooklyn and Stefan could sense the great restraint he was practicing knowing it was killing the vampire not to react. Something was holding him or rather someone.

The tense standoff continued for several moments more before a soft feminine voice carried over the group.

"Hello Brennan," Dean's head snapped to the right as a slender figure of a woman stepped from the crowd and casually strolled towards the stunned vampire. Brooklyn felt something was wrong, very wrong as Stefan joined his friend.

"Adriana," he whispered staring in disbelief at the woman.

Adriana nodded her head and stepped between Dean and Gordon. She reached out stroking his face feeling him lean into her touch. Brooklyn charged over and ripped Adriana's hand off Dean's cheek.

"Back the Hell away from him," Brooklyn challenged the new arrival. Her grip tightened around Adriana's wrist until her knuckles turned white.

"You may have been his mate but I've got news for you we're the two halves of the same soul. If you think you can just come waltzing back into his life think again chica!"

Dean pried Brooklyn's fingers apart and held her hand within his. Brooklyn smirked at his gesture. Adriana was undaunted by the display.

"I thought you were dead, that Markus DeTaurius killed you," Dean's voice barely above a whisper.

Adriana put on a sweet smile and shook her head. "No, I was badly injured in Budapest and left for dead but I was found by one of our own and slowly and painfully nursed back to health. I searched the four corners of the Earth for you but then a year ago I got word you were alive and here in this country. And now I'm here. I never stopped loving you Brennan."

Brooklyn wasn't buying the sweet innocent charade as she positioned herself between her mate and the newcomer. She pulled the dagger back out from her jeans and tossed it back and forth in her hands.

"What part of Dean and I are soulmates did you not hear? You have five seconds to turn around and walk away before I give you good reason to," Adriana could sense the warrior's soul within Brooklyn knowing she was a descendent of Markus DeTaurius.

Dean could feel the tension between his former and current flames and had to think fast before blood was spilled.

"Adriana, look I will never stop loving you but I'm with Brooklyn now. She's my soulmate and I will not just walk away from her. I am sorry but we cannot be together. You must understand."

"Oh," her voice cracked as she turned her head away not wanting him to see her tears. Dean stepped in front of Brooklyn and placed his hands on Adriana's shaking shoulders. Brooklyn couldn't believe this!

"I'm so sorry it has to end this way Adriana," he wrapped his arms around her comforting the raven haired woman.

"Dean are you actually going to believe her story? I can smell that pile of bullshit clear across the next town!"

"Brooklyn that is enough!" Dean spun around snapping harshly at her. Brooklyn was stunned and in disbelief as she started shaking all over. His words cutting like a knife through her heart. What the Hell was going on?

Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder before walking towards Dean. He too could sense something was very wrong.

"Brennan, what has gotten into you? Brooklyn is your soulmate and yet you stand here comforting her? Look at Brooklyn, she's hurting over there. She wears your pendant, the one you left her that night you learned who she was. Brooklyn's the one you need to be with not Adriana."

Dean backed away from Adriana seeing the tears still falling down her beautiful face. He could feel the emotions racing towards the surface with every passing second. It was wrong, Brooklyn was the one he loved and wanted to be with yet he felt sensations and passions that had long been dormant within his heart and soul. He fought to close those old wounds back up only to find they were staying open and ripping further apart.

Brooklyn sensed the turmoil in her lover's soul and heart. She reached out spinning him around and reached deep within his soul with her endless slate orbs. The tears welled up as she placed a shaky hand upon his heart.

"Dean, please don't do this. Whatever happened between you two is in the past where it should stay. I love you more than my own life. Can't you feel our hearts beating as one even now? Does your heart beat so strongly with her as it does with me?"

Stefan felt his own heart aching as Brooklyn continued pleading through the tears desperate to reach out to Dean. Dean turned his head conflicted when he shouldn't. There was no choice and never should be yet here he was torn when he shouldn't be torn.

Dean stood firm as he spoke with a cracking voice. He gently took Brooklyn's hands kissing them then kissing her sweet full lips. Brooklyn felt his forehead pressed against hers when he spoke gently.

"Brooklyn I love you more than life itself. You are my soulmate and life. But I need to go with Adriana. I have to learn what happened to her."

"No, she can tell you here in the abridged version. Damn it I will not let you go this easily. She waited until now to find you which was rather fucking convenient. No I won't allow it," the bitter tears and voice rattled his ears.

Stefan's perfect ears heard every last syllable.

"Brennan, please don't do this. Don't leave her, she's your soulmate. I too find it very strange she reveals herself now when she said that a year ago she had located you. This is not right by Brooklyn, Brennan."

Dean let go of Brooklyn's hands and stepped away joining Adriana. She kissed him on the forehead as Brooklyn saw red. Enraged she leapt for the home wrecking whore wanting to claw her eyes out. Dean spun around catching her mid jump by the waist. His eyes flashed with anger as she was put on her feet.

"Brooklyn, I have to leave. Do not follow me or contact me. I will come to you when all is settled."

"No!" She hollered grabbing Dean by the arm holding him back. The vampire knew something was off that this wasn't like Dean. Adriana intervened by slamming Brooklyn against the car. Brooklyn fought back slamming her fist in the woman's face.

"You are not taking him with you, bitch," Brooklyn growled. Adriana wiped her mouth feeling Dean's strong hands pulling her up. His icy cold stare fixed on Brooklyn before turning to leave with Adriana on his arm.

Stefan caught Brooklyn as she collapsed to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shirt. Gordon and the vampires dispersed as Stefan continued comforting his friend.

"He left me, Stefan. He went to be with her," she gasped between hard sobs.

"Something is wrong, Brooklyn. Brennan would never do that to you, he loves you more than his own existence."

* * *

Damon watched from the trees as his brother comforted the brokenhearted vampire.

"It seems fate has played in our favor this evening," Quinn observed.

"Yes it has indeed, Quinn. Now only one barrier is in our way," Damon referred to his little brother.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," Quinn slid the phone from his pocket dialing in smooth rapid manner.

Stefan's phone went off. He reached down pulling the vibrating device puzzled by the number that showed up. Still he answered it.

"Hello?" His voice deep cautious and drawled.

"Stefan Salvatore, I have some information regarding your brother's whereabouts."

"Who is this?"

"A friend."

"I do not believe you" the vampire's voice cold and deadly.

"Perhaps this will convince you otherwise. Your brother is in possession of a certain ring. A blue Lapis Lazuli with a crest sitting on top."

"How do you know this?" He demanded.

"Because he is in New Orleans where I was but a day ago. He said he wished to stay there as the feeding was quite exquisite and flavorful."

The phone went dead in his ear. Stefan slowly shut the phone as very few knew of the ring this caller spoke of. He had to go down there and confront his brother but couldn't leave Brooklyn here alone.

"Stefan, go find your brother," she pulled away wiping away her tears. "I can call Sam or Bobby. Just go you need to find him as the call sounded urgent."

He hesitated then slowly released her and turned to leave. But before he left, the vampire leaned over kissing Brooklyn's forehead and touched her face.

"Be careful," she said. He smiled before vanishing in the shadows.

* * *

Brooklyn was alone once again. She looked at the flattened tires and popped the trunk of the car seeing but one spare. Brooklyn dropped to the ground hugging her knees to her chest. The numbness had taken over her body prohibiting her from feeling the slightest emotion. Perhaps it was the shock of seeing Dean leaving in the arms of Adriana that did killed anything she had left to feel. She wanted to get up and run after them but they had since long gone. Why didn't she fight harder for him? Why did she let him walk away like that?

She felt cold all over sitting there on the ground lost in her thoughts.

"Do you need some help?" A smooth dark voice gently asked.

Brooklyn slowly looked up to see the raven haired man standing there before her. He was drop dead gorgeous with a firm chiseled chin and body hidden beneath the black jeans, white button up shirt and jacket. The stranger offered a hand to which Brooklyn took it and rose to her feet. She could determine he was a vampire as his scent wafted across her nose.

"That depends on what kind of help you're inquiring about," she said flatly. The man looked over with a sympathetic look.

"I apologize I seem to have upset you," Brooklyn waved her hands and pinched her fingers across the bridge of her nose.

"No you're fine I just had a rough night," she said. He heard the deep sorrow in her voice.

"I am sorry to hear. Why would such a beautiful woman like you be here all alone with a vehicle that has two flat tires?" He gestured to the Impala.

"Had an accident, ran over some nails on the highway," she lied.

"Perhaps I can offer you a ride to town?"

Brooklyn sighed knowing she didn't have much of a choice. Sam and Bobby were two days out and she was desperate to find Dean.

"Yeah that would be great, I know of a 24 hour shop that can get my car fixed," the man smiled and offered his hand.

"By the way my name is Michael," he said softly.

* * *

**Okay next chapter up soon! Please do let me know how I am doing! Thanks again!**


	5. Dance with the Devil

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Again thank you everyone that has been reading and supporting my stories!

* * *

Brooklyn found herself sitting across from Michael in the small diner. The Impala was being repaired and would take a few hours. She sat there head down staring into her coffee still in shock over Dean's leaving her. Her fingers pulled on the chain and pendant and absently played with it.

"You've lost someone," he drawled out.

"You could say that," she continued playing with the pendant.

"If I pry too far please tell me and will respect your privacy." Brooklyn pushed the cup away and put her forehead on her arms softly sobbing. Michael slid his hand across the table taking her trembling one.

"Are you alright?"

"No not really. I lost the love of my life tonight. It seems his mate that was supposedly killed over 800 years ago was really alive and well and conveniently showed up tonight as we were surrounded by Gordon and his freaking goon squad."

"Have you sought out your Sire? I mean surely he or she would be willing to support you."

"NO! Not now not ever will I seek solace with him. He's the reason why I'm this way. When I was human he ripped me away from Dean, raping and tormenting me before turning me against my will."

Brooklyn's anger jolted Michael as he had hit a raw nerve with her. He reached across the table taking her hands again. The soothing gesture seemed to help Brooklyn settle slightly.

"That is such a horrible thing to happen to you Bella. I did not know he put your through that kind of ordeal," Brooklyn shook her head.

"You wouldn't have known as you just met me. I find it very difficult to say the least to even remotely wanna forgive him."

"Tell me if I go too far but do you not find a part of yourself wanting to reach out to him? After all it is instinct. Hatred is a powerful emotion that refuses to let go once it has a hold on one's heart or soul."

Brooklyn closed her eyes as she listened to Michael's advice. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. A part of her wanted to forgive him for all he did, the part of her soul that was lost to Quinn. Brooklyn shook the thought away not wanting to reach out for her Sire. She was determined to do this on her own with Sam and Bobby. Sam! She had not even had the chance to call him.

Michael saw her reach for her phone and thought fast. He couldn't allow her to call that damned brother of Dean's or that meddling hunter Singer.

"Brooklyn, perhaps it is best to contact him. Why panic anyone else. Does your mate have any brothers or sisters?"

"A brother named Sam. He's not a vampire but is not human either. He's what they call an immortal only he has special abilities. I need to call him at least to let him know what is going on," Michael placed his hand gently over hers.

"And he will want to go with you which will endanger him and those around you. After all the War has been reignited if I understand correctly. If I was in your position I would bite the bullet as they say and reach out to your Sire. You cannot deny that connection Bella."

Brooklyn blushed a little when he called her Bella. She knew Italian as Markus had taught her along with four other languages. Michael knew he was making inroads with the vampire. Brooklyn felt strange but felt as if she could trust this vampire.

"I know I cannot deny the bond between Quinn and myself but our history is stained and dark which you know. I dunno Michael…."

"Perhaps I can be with you as a way to protect you from this Quinn. If he threatens any harm I will be there to stop him."

Brooklyn thought a little more before feeling her instinct begin to win her over. She needed to find Dean and right now she would be willing to do almost anything to get him back, even if it meant making a deal with the Devil.

"Alright, I will summon him but you cannot leave me."

"You have my word, Bella," he squeezed her hand. Michael had a point, Sam would freak out and she didn't want him to be hurt or Bobby to be harmed either. With the War being waged as she saw earlier, she couldn't stand to lose anyone else she loved.

* * *

Brooklyn sat at the Crossroads with her legs crossed and eyes closed. She focused on her Sire as she silently called out for him.

_Quinn……_

_Quinn……_

She sat there while Michael kept watch. He smiled seeing her call for Quinn unaware that she had put her faith in Stefan's brother.

A rustle of corn made the vampire open her eyes as Quinn stood there. He was dressed down in jeans and black short sleeved shirt and heavy boots. His violet eyes lit up as he slowly approached his child. Brooklyn slowly rose and drew her blade gripping it tight in her hand.

"Brooklyn, you summon me after all this time. You are distressed my child."

"You don't know the half of it," she growled. Quinn slowly approached the copper haired vampire with his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Brennan is not with you," the vampire tilted his head as tears welled up in her radiant eyes.

"That is why I called for you. Adriana's alive and he left me for her. I can't feel him anywhere. A part of me died when he turned his back on me Quinn. I need him back," Brooklyn collapsed to the gravel road. Quinn was by her side as Michael edged closer.

"You want me to help you find Brennan," Brooklyn only sobbed as Quinn looked up at the other vampire. Michael or rather Damon smiled knowingly. His friend's skills of persuasion had worked rather well as she wrapped her arms around the vampire's waist wanting comfort and solace not caring at this point.

"I could never say no to you my child. I will help you find Brennan for after all he is my child. But I want something from you in return."

"I knew it you just couldn't do this out of the goodness of your heart Quinn?" Her Sire held the small tear stained face in his hands. His eyes flashed a genuine sadness as he spoke.

"I have been alone for too long. You filled me up with a warmth and need that had been missing from my soul all these centuries. What I want is you in every way."

"You cannot ask me of this," she begged.

"I can and I will Brooklyn. You come seeking my help and I will help if you leave Brennan and be with me," his voice dipped to a low hushed whisper.

"How do I know you will help me and not trick me into being with you?" Her eyes flashed a hard gray.

"Because I know how the older vampires think and behave and I know of several safe houses that not even the Elders were aware of."

"If I agree to this I also want you to help me find Aiden."

"Of course as Aiden is my Sire. Now will you give me what I want?"

Brooklyn looked away wishing she could back away and run but the trail had run cold on Dean and she wished to not put Sam and Bobby in any greater harm. Slowly she looked up and nodded her head.

Quinn smiled slightly taking her in his arms. Damon grinned seeing his friend with the one he had sought after all this time. Brooklyn turned around to look at Michael who had a gentle expression on his face.

"I will leave you but if you need me I will not be too far away, Bella," he kissed her hand before leaving the two alone in the Crossroads.

Quinn looked down at the fiery haired vampire tilting her head up so he could gently kiss those pouty lips. Brooklyn cringed knowing she had made a deal with the Devil. Quinn pulled away pressing his forehead against hers.

"I wish to seal this deal," his voice husky. Brooklyn knew what he wanted as he led her towards the Impala. She drove them towards another hotel, something more luxurious as Quinn had said. As Brooklyn drove she couldn't feel Dean anywhere.

* * *

The Impala came to a stop at the Holiday Inn Express outside town. Brooklyn killed the engine and waited as Quinn fetched a room. Sitting there she thought of Dean and Aiden hoping one of them would call out for her so she could break free from the deal. But her hopes were dashed when all she was greeted with was internal silence.

Quinn smirked knowing she was hoping that Dean or Aiden would reach out but her dismayed reaction proved otherwise. He strolled towards the car and tapped on the window waving the key card in front of her. Brooklyn sighed and opened the door grabbing her bag. Quinn slid his hand within hers interlocking their fingers together as they walked together looking like any other couple out and about.

Brooklyn was silent the entire way even as Quinn flipped the card in the reader and pushed open the door. He quickly shut it locking the chain and deadbolt. The sound echoed in her mind reminding her of the agreement she struck.

Quinn slid the bag off her shoulder and pulled her hair to one side exposing her graceful neck. Brooklyn closed her eyes at the touch of his cold lips pressed against her skin. His hands slid up pulling her jacket off her shoulders and down her arms throwing it on the couch. Brooklyn shuddered trying to block the kindle of need that started burning within her.

The vampire could feel the bond becoming reasserted as he lifted her shirt up and over her head before peeling his own shirt away. He gently laid her down on the bed crawling up her body like a predator would after the kill. She could see the lust and desire in his eyes before he roughly took her lips within his. Quinn forced his tongue within her mouth feeling her slowly relent to his demand. The warm cavern of her mouth was pure heaven for the vampire as he craved more. Brooklyn felt her body begin to respond to her Sire's touches and caresses as her back arched up shoving her body into his. She moaned in his mouth letting his hands slide down her body ripping the lace bra off her chest exposing her naked breasts for him.

Brooklyn softly cried out as he nipped and teased the sensitive buds blowing on each watching them become hard and erect. Her Sire felt the instinct within his child take over as her eyes shot open revealing enlarged pupils with thin violet rings. The slim hands shot down between their bodies ripping apart the tight jeans allowing her hand to slip between his boxers. Quinn groaned at the circle of fingers pumped his hard cock. The vampire pulled back ripping his jeans and boxers off for her exposing his taut naked body. Brooklyn saw his cock was hard and free feeling her need rising within her even more.

She fumbled with her jeans watching him rip the denim off with ease and throwing them aside. He kissed along the top of her boy shorts teasing her with his tongue. Brooklyn panted and whimpered almost begging him to stop. Her body arched up and her hips thrusted hard towards him. Quinn smiled and ripped away the last garment. He slowly ran his fingers over her toned form and slid upward.

The vampire met no resistance from her as he eased in slowly letting the tight heat envelop him. Brooklyn held Quinn by the waist as their bodies rocked hard together in tandem. It was better than Quinn had ever dreamed of as she thrusted her hips upward against his driving him deeper inside her. It felt so right to him having Brooklyn beneath him softly crying out his name in release. She belonged with him and only him.

He felt his body rupture and explode within her body laying claim to the copper haired one who lay beneath him. Brooklyn pulled him down wanting to taste his red swollen lips again. She knew it was the calling driving her to do this but she was helpless against it. As of now she belonged to Quinn.

The lovers carried on through the night kissing, caressing and fucking. In the last throes of passion, Quinn sunk his fangs within Brooklyn's neck feeling her resist then relaxing allowing him to taste her. It wasn't right being with Quinn but then again it also felt right. She felt such pleasure with Quinn that she didn't experience with Dean. A forbidden pleasure.

Quinn snuggled up beside her wrapping a leg and arm around her body. He kissed her neck and ear hearing her moan softly. The red strands were splayed across the pillow making her look even more beautiful. Quinn had decided he wouldn't hurt her or make her cry. He wanted her to love him. The time he was apart from her had made him realize what he did damaged her soul and body. He didn't want that to happen to her again. Quinn hoped that the bond between them as Sire and child would help her see he wished not to hurt her.

* * *

In the master bedroom of the mansion, Dean found himself laying beside Adriana. His head felt heavy as he was confused about what happened. His memory was hazy at best.

Adriana sensed he was awake. Quickly she touched his face as the trace of elixir seeped within his skin. She watched his eyes grow dull and glossy before he leaned over capturing her lips within his and took her once again.

* * *

**Now did you think Dean would really go willing with Adriana? NO WAY!!! Next update soon!!! Please don't be mad about these chaps as things will get better for Brooklyn and Dean!**


	6. Two Lost Souls

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Again thank you everyone for supporting this story and the many others I have written!

Blondieluver612- Your review has lifted my muse's spirits!

* * *

Brooklyn woke up to the feeling of Quinn's body pressed tightly beside hers. She longed for it to be Dean holding her so close and tenderly and yet she found her body snuggling in closer still.

Quinn just lay there reveling in the copper haired vampire's presence silently swearing to never strike her with his hand. Though he promised to help her find Brennan, Quinn was hesitant to start so soon. He wanted to remain just like this, their bodies spooned together tight and snug almost as one. Brooklyn felt the soft brush of his lips over her neck and shoulder sending shivers down her spine.

She turned to face him seeing not the smallest glint of hatred anywhere in his violet eyes. Instead, they were filled with gentle warmth that stunned the vampire. Quinn could see the surprise in her eyes bringing a smile to his ageless face.

"Do not be afraid," his voice was soft and not the harsh cold tone he used so freely with her before. Her sharp gray eyes followed his hand as it traced her jaw and neck before sliding over her shoulder pausing before turning on her waist and running along the curves of her small but powerful body. Quinn rested his hand on her hip drawing her close feeling her body shiver under his touch.

"I won't hurt you," his lips crashed hard into hers coming together in a rage of passion and lust. They fought for dominance until Quinn surrendered to the fiery need of of his auburn haired lover. Brooklyn felt her body turning until she was against the mattress looking up at her Sire once again seeing only passion and the same gentleness that was present before.

He sprawled his body covering her smaller one, linking their hands together with her slender digits clamping down tight over his. Brooklyn could only moan and close her eyes relenting to her sire feeling him accept her surrender by parting her legs with his knee before slowly crawling back up her writhing body and claiming her as his again.

As their bodies gently collided in heated repeated thrusts, Quinn noticed the violet washing over her brilliant slate depths. The sexual tension turned more than she could stand and Brooklyn pulled Quinn down sinking her fangs into his throat as the orgasm ripped through her body. Her vision filled with auras of blue violet and black before exploding into a bright blinding burst. Quinn gently lowered her back down kissing away his blood tasting the sharp tang of copper and tin. The sweet taste drove the vampire over as his body exploded in a fierce and fiery climax.

They lay together facing the other communicating but with their hands and eyes. Quinn caressed the side of her face closing his eyes at the pressure of her cheek sliding against his palm. Soon they would need to leave this place.

* * *

Dean tossed and turned as he dreamt of his soulmate. He could feel the part of his soul not tainted by Adriana's touch screaming out for Brooklyn. How could he have left her like that heartbroken and lost? It was when Adriana had locked eyes on him was when he had felt the heavy feeling take over like an iron grip. Her voice was so loud and sweet within his mind as he had shunned the other half of his soul.

He moved his eyes around seeing the posh surroundings. The bed he was sharing with Adriana was large and inviting. The four poster bed was draped in thin white curtains making him feel as if he was royalty. But without Brooklyn it was nothing to him.

Seeing Adriana was still fast asleep, he slowly rose and pulled his boxers jeans and shirt on before heading out in the hall.

Dean silently treaded hearing muffled voices coming from what appeared to be an office. He flattened his body against the wall listening in to the hushed and heated conversation.

_"She just couldn't leave the past behind her could she?!"_

_"No, she insisted on bringing him back."_

_"Brennan is compromised now that he found his soulmate not to mention she and Quinn are searching for him."_

_"Yeah like Quinn's going to help her."_

_"No, you don't understand, the time he was locked away he had some kind of crisis of conscious."_

_"Yes but that didn't change one fact: He still wants her."_

_"So you didn't hear?"_

_"No, hear what?"_

_"Brooklyn was so desperate for help she made a deal with Quinn."_

Dean's heart sank as he listened in more.

_"He agreed to help her find Brennan and Quinn if she would remain by his side. Quinn's feeding off the instinct of a vampire to be with their sire."_

_"That still doesn't change the fact Adriana's getting soft. When she started gathering us together she was strong and determined to make Brennan pay for abandoning her and now she's fucking him? Brennan's got to go."_

_"And if Adriana won't let him go?"_

_"We make her see it's for the greater good. When we overthrow the Elders and their allies, humanity will be ours for the taking and she can have any male or female of her choice."_

Dean didn't know if he was going to be sick or angry. She was the one who was behind this war being reignited and seduced him away from his soulmate? And now Brooklyn felt as if she didn't have anywhere else to turn and basically sold her soul to the Devil.

"Damn you Adriana, damn you," he growled hurrying back to the room before Adriana woke up.

Adriana stirred and opened her eyes to see Dean sitting naked in the window. His back was braced against the wall with his feet propped up on the opposite side. He rested his arms on his knees while staring out at the beautiful sunrise.

"Brennan, come back to bed love," she gently patted the bed. Dean looked over keeping a neutral face. He couldn't let her on that he knew what was going on.

"Brennan, what's the matter?" She started to rise letting the silk sheet slide down her body exposing her naked body before him. Dean got to his feet crossing the room feeling her hungry stare as he slid beneath the thin sheet. Adriana began pawing at him pulling away the blankets wanting to take in the Adonis beside her. Dean knew what he needed to do as he captured her lips in a passionate deep kiss feeling her climb on top of him and slowly slide down his fully erect cock.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" Brooklyn kept her eyes on the road. Quinn looked over seeing her eyes hidden behind the dark shades.

"Manitou Springs, Colorado. A safe house exists there that none of the Elders know about."

"And just how do you know about the existence of this place?"

"I made some friends in the Shadows and they took me there once. They hold sales there on humans they caught in the war and through the armistice. Some humans live there as sexual and domestic servants for the owner or overseer of the house. This occurs in all of these secret houses. The Elders outlawed the sale of humans centuries ago but there were those who defied the decree and went underground."

The thought of people being sold and used as sexual objects and slaves disgusted Brooklyn. The depths of the cruelty vampires had was endless. She was thankful Sam and Bobby had not been pulled into this mess.

Adriana looked over at Dean seeing him looking straight back at her. She smiled coyly before throwing back the covers and grabbing his hands.

"Come," she said guiding him towards the bathroom.

She seduced him in the shower taking him in her mouth. Dean groaned and snapped his hips pushing deeper within her mouth. His thoughts went to Brooklyn and the hot passionate nights they had shared. He could feel of her warm mouth wrapped around his cock moving up and down with the gentle scraping of teeth was more than he could stand.

His knees buckled and body trembled as he exploded in release. Dean groaned and panted hard feeling Adriana keeping up taking everything he had. The vampire let her control him and have her way with him as he continued plotting against her.

* * *

Stefan arrived in New Orleans more specifically the French Quarter. He walked through the waves of humanity detecting vampire walking with human, Lycan side by side shapeshifter. Through these scents he failed to pick up the one that mattered: His brother. Undeterred he continued searching for what seemed like hours still not picking up the slightest trace of his brother. He started considering this was a ploy to get him away.

"Brooklyn!" he gasped realizing the sickening truth. Grabbing his phone, Stefan began placing a few calls.

* * *

The dry high plains of Kansas stretched on and on with no trace of the Rockies in sight. Quinn looked over seeing how tired she was. She had not fed in over two days and its effects were starting to show.

"Brooklyn, you are tired and have not fed in two days. Please you must feed."

She looked over at her companion with the shades halfway down the bridge of her nose. He felt her look right into his soul with stabbing gray depths.

"I'm not hungry," she flatly replied turning back to the interstate.

"Yes you are but you won't admit it," he slid the knife from his jeans and sliced his arm. Brooklyn fought hard to ignore the blend of copper iron and tin but her gums started tingling as her fangs slid down with the tips resting just above her lower lip.

"Quinn, stop please," she begged now struggling against the rising hunger within her body. Quinn smiled knowing the primal hunger was taking over. He watched as her eyes shifted to wide pupils seeing instinct win over. Brooklyn found the next exit jerking the Impala off the road and under the overpass.

Before Quinn could react, the red haired vampire was on him and buried her fangs into the bleeding limb. Quinn tilted his head back against the window moaning with pleasure as she fed off him.

Brooklyn jerked her head back with anger raging in her eyes.

"You happy now? There I fed," she licked her lips and fingers then slid back behind the wheel only to have Quinn pull her back against him.

"Who said I was ready to go?" Quinn's voice dark and dripping with lust.

"Please, not in here," she whispered. Quinn brushed her hair back from her face and nodded.

Minutes later they were leaned against the concrete pillar with Brooklyn facing the stone support. Quinn's nails were digging into her flesh as he thrusted inside her feeling his climax building. He kissed and nipped the back of her neck hearing her gasp. Overhead the cars and trucks whizzed by unaware of what transpired below as they both screamed in release. Brooklyn slumped against the cool stone sighing at the touch of her sire's hands.

It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. The adrenaline rushing through her veins knowing at any moment someone could drive by seeing their bodies locked together rutting like two wild animals.

"You are truly amazing," he whispered in her ear and nibbled at her lobe.

Brooklyn could only sigh.

* * *

Adriana had left Dean alone as she had gotten wind of dissention in her ranks. She hated the thought of leaving him but there would be time for pleasure later. She kissed him goodbye stealing one last glance at the sleeping vampire.

"I'm doing this for you Brennan," she whispered in his ear.

Dean waited until he heard the door click shut before turning and hopping out of bed. He searched his jeans and pockets and quickly realized his phone was missing. Probably taken by her no doubt. He looked around seeing if perhaps she left it somewhere. He started with the closet and painstakingly searched every shelf and cabinet. Dean continued searching unable to find his phone.

"Bitch probably has it," he growled.

He wanted to rip her apart as she was not the same Adriana that he fell in love with all those centuries ago. No, this was a look alike, an impersonator pretending to be the same sweet woman from Budapest. He stopped mid search hearing Adriana returning.

Dean hopped back into bed pretending to be asleep when she entered the room. And she wasn't alone.

"Adriana why do you waste your breath on him?"

"Gordon, obviously you've never been in love before," she snapped back. Gordon eyed the sleeping vampire wearily.

"Still you should tread carefully with him."

"Believe me I am. With this I am able to keep him under my control. In fact, he took to my bed very quickly might I add. Soon he will forget about Brooklyn."

Gordon remained unconvinced as she waved the black liquid in his face. He remained silent not wishing to enrage the older vampire.

"Come now as we need to see where our two heroes are. My spies have been keeping tabs on them."

Adriana caressed Dean's face and side before leaving him once again. Dean concentrated on Brooklyn silently calling out for her.

_Brooklyn…._

_Dean???_

_You can hear me???_

_Yes I can…I've missed you so much!_

_As have I…._

_Where are you???_

_I don't know…._

_We're heading to Manitou Springs….._

_You and Quinn….._

_Yes….I had to do something I am not proud of…._

_I know as I overheard Adriana…..She's been controlling me or so she thinks now…._

_That whore….._

_I know my love….._

_I'm going to find you and break free from my deal....It hurts so much not having you here….._

_My heart aches as well…_

Brooklyn kept silent as they passed Goodland not wanting Quinn to learn Dean had reached out to her. She was going to break from the deal and be with her soulmate again.

* * *

**I know this is quick but I want to keep the pace going and not drag down the plot.....Next chapter up soon!!!!**


	7. A Reunion of Sorts

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Again thank you everyone for reading and following this story! Please let me know how I am doing by dropping a review as they always make my day!

* * *

Aiden slowly opened his eyes only they refused to open up. Lifting a hand he felt his eyes were swollen shut, resulting from his tormentor's hands no doubt. For days he was kept locked up fed only enough blood to keep him alive and nothing else. The heavy shackles and chains kept him firmly in place allowing him very little if any room to move his arms and legs.

He had reached out for Brooklyn and Brennan and even Quinn but found his powers had been bound. Aiden growled in frustration and anger pulling against the chains that held him tight. But the restraints held constant resulting in the vampire becoming exhausted and weakened even more. He wasn't sure why he was here or what his captors wanted with him but Aiden suspected it involved the ongoing war that was now raging.

"Keep still," the harsh voice barked. Aiden's heightened sense of smell detected another of his kind standing near him.

"Reveal yourself," the Elder snarled. His captor chuckled coldly then knelt down beside him.

"Such the demanding one you are Elder," the unseen foe lunged for Aiden slamming him against the wall. A rough hand enclosed around his throat slowly crushing the vampire's windpipe as the cold voice growled into his ear.

"You are but the first to fall. When the blue moon rises, the flames will consume your body and soul."

Aiden struggled feebly against the stronger vampire hearing the other laugh cruelly before he collapsed to the ground in a heap resembling a dropped rag doll. He lay there with his cheek pressed against the cool stone floor with the lower half of his body resting on the mattress hearing the heavy footfalls grow faint then silenced by the sound of the closing door.

* * *

Dean was left alone once again as Adriana had business to attend to several states away. It seemed a band of vampire hunters had found one of her safe houses and burned it to the ground along with 100 of her followers. He waited until the sound of the Escalade tearing down the gravel drive faded away until only silence remained. Only then did Dean rise and shower before heading out to explore the house.

He treaded carefully down the grand hallway noticing ornate paintings and antiques in glass cases. The vampire guessed these were trophies from centuries of hunting and killing. He continued to be greeted with a deafening silence when he entered the office. This was where he had heard the heated exchange two days ago. With fluid stealth motions Dean began searching for something anything to indicate just exactly where he was.

The vampire rooted through papers and files evidence of human trading and selling alive and well within these walls. His ancient blood ran colder than normal as his eyes saw stack upon stack of invoices and sales receipts for men and women some as old as 85 and as young as 16. Disgust washed over Dean as he realized Adriana had been overseeing these sales herself as her signature was on every slip of paper.

Dean sadly shook his head and replaced the files neatly in the drawer. He thumbed through other files and drawers before his eyes went wide at the file staring at him. Dean retrieved the folder seeing the name Brooklyn DeTaurius on it. Positioning the information neatly on his lap, Dean saw photos and notes which had dates and observations. Some of which went back to the year she started at the University of Iowa. He continued skimming through the papers and documents stopping when a loose sheet of paper fluttered to the ground. Dean scooped it up and began reading the hastily written notes. His eyes shot wide open at the last sentence:

_To be captured and auctioned off in special sale to be held in Chicago for selected clientele. _

Brooklyn was going to be sold off like a commodity before Dean came into her life.

"Bitch," he muttered and slid the paper back inside before closing the file and taking it with him. As his hand closed around the door handle, he detected a faint muffled voice coming from somewhere behind the walls. Dean carefully walked along the walls picking up a faint scent, one that was familiar to him. He stopped at the bookcase and followed the outline of the heavy furnishing. Something wasn't right and it was at that exact moment it hit him or rather caressed his hand.

A small but detectable rush of air was coming from this area. Dean searched around and on the case before his his fingers ran over a sizable but well camouflaged switch. Tripping the switch, Dean heard a groaning as the case opened up slightly ajar allowing a stronger flow of air to escape. With the file still tucked under his arm, the vampire peered into the hall seeing a well lit passageway. On each wall were several doors, probably to keep humans until they were auctioned off to the highest bidder. But Dean didn't sense any humans at least not now but the faint smell he picked up on earlier grew stronger with each step he took down the hallway.

His feet and legs moved faster carrying his body to the last door on the right. Dean stood there, hesitant for a moment before pushing the heavy solid door open. The bright light from the outside flooded the room splashing over the lone figure curled up on a ragged mattress. Dean gasped at the pathetic weak figure recognizing the once strong facial features as they were now gaunt and sullen.

"Aiden," Dean dropped to his knees as the file spilled around him.

"Brennan," he weakly whispered reaching out for the vampire. Dean was heart sick over the state of the Elder. The handsome strong face was bruised and swollen preventing him from seeing his rescuer. Dean fought back tears and felt his rage begin to rise.

"Aiden, who did this to you?" Dean noticed the the chains and manacles locked on the vampire's arms and legs. Whoever did this didn't want Aiden to get up and walk away.

"I'm not sure, Brennan as when I was attacked it was so sudden and swift. Everything happened too fast for me to fight back. I was still weak from the attack in Missouri several months ago. I didn't stand a chance."

Dean saw how weak and deteriorated his friend was and took immediate action. Holding the Elder up, he offered his throat for Aiden to drink from.

"Aiden, you need to feed," Dean said firmly. Though he couldn't see, Aiden let his other senses guide him as his fangs slid down in anticipation of what was to come. Dean didn't wince or make the slightest sound when sharp fangs pierced his throat. Instead he relaxed against the Elder allowing him to take as much as he needed for Adriana would take care of him later when she returned.

Aiden could feel his strength begin to return and his wounds start to heal faster with each drink of the vampire's blood. He forced himself to stop before draining Dean dry and pulled away but not before licking the wounds clean. Dean shook his head seeing Aiden slowly open his eyes bit by bit until the rich violet pools were looking straight back at him.

"Thank you, Brennan," he said with deep genuine gratification. Aiden spied his restraints still clinging to his limbs. The bindings seemed more trivial now as he snapped each manacle like they were twigs on a tree.

"We need to get outta here and find Brooklyn and Quinn," Dean started to rise but Aiden's hand shot out gripping the vampire's bicep.

"They are together? That cannot be as Quinn had been exiled."

"Well Gordon did his interpretation of the Escape from Alcatraz and now he's running around free," Aiden could see he was holding something back.

"Brennan you're keeping something from me," his gentle violet depths looked up at Dean's emerald ones.

"Brooklyn struck a deal with Quinn. If he would help her find me she promised to remain by his side."

"No, that is not allowable. You are her soulmate, Brennan and this deal cannot and will not be honored by myself or my brethren. We must find her immediately," the urgency in the Elder's voice drove Dean to gather the spilled files and jump to his feet. Aiden followed as they closed all the doors back up buying them time before Aiden's absence would be discovered.

* * *

The storm had built up during the heat of the day blocking out the sun before opening up and smothering the dry cracked ground with life giving nourishment.

Brooklyn had to slow down as the rain poured in sheets blocking out her view of the interstate. The blinding deluge refused to relent and lighten up causing the vampire to exit and seek shelter in the nearby Quality Inn. The Impala pulled beneath the overhang, stopping as Quinn hopped out to get a room for the night. Brooklyn slammed her hands down on the wheel at the latest delay. They were in Limon Colorado now and a few hours from Manitou Springs.

"Dean please know I'm coming….." she whispered to herself. Brooklyn leaned against the window watching the streaks of lightning dance across the darkening sky. She closed her eyes letting thoughts of Dean flash in her mind. The vampire smiled at the soft warm images of the sandy blonde with the gorgeous emerald depths.

Quinn saw the small smile on her face feeling a frown forming on his own. She was dreaming of Brennan again this much he knew. Quinn fought back the rising panic in his soul as he strolled up to the driver's side and tapped on the window. Brooklyn jolted upright and started the car as Quinn slid back in beside her.

He went slow with her feeling her respond more willingly to his touch. She felt him close around her body holding her not in a dominant cruel manner but one that was reminiscent of how Dean would hold her naked body tight to his own. Brooklyn didn't fight him never once feeling the urge to resist Quinn but the opposite. Quinn hungrily took her lips in need and lust sensing the passion and release within her response. For almost a half a year she bitterly fought the calling, the need to seek out Quinn her sire and now lover.

"Just give into me, Brooklyn," he whispered in her ear. "Trust your instinct."

And she did just that letting centuries of impulse and intuition take over sinking deeper under Quinn's influence and spell.

* * *

Several states away Sam continued clicking away on the keyboard with Bella standing close by. She had returned from what panned out to be a damn false lead and wound back up at Bobby's house.

"This bad, definitely bad," she sighed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're not telling me anything new, Bella," Sam responded without lifting his eyes from screen.

Bobby came in with two cups of coffee as Bella had scrunched her nose at the odor. She was more of a latte kind of vampire.

"Did Dean or Brooklyn say anything or leave anything?" Bella's voice was becoming high pitched bordering on panicked.

"No, this is way out of character for either one of them. God I hope they're alright," Sam pressed the heels of his hands over his eyes as the prolonged staring had fatigued his eyes.

"Perhaps I should take over and you rest, Sam," Bella offered heading towards him.

"No, I'm fine, really. I just need a moment that's all."

Stefan stared up at the large house and surrounding junk yard as inside three figures were moving around. He had come to the right place indeed.

The gentle rapping on the door made all three occupants snap their heads up at once towards the door. Bobby grabbed a shotgun as Sam held a sawed off. Bella crept towards the door detecting no malevolence at the unexpected guest. Slowly she pulled the door open surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Hello, Ciara, we meet again," Stefan bowed slightly.

* * *

**Alright next update soon!!! Thanks again for all of the support!**


	8. A Prison Break & A Confession

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? I want to thank everyone for all of the support shown!

Blondieluver612- Your support means so much to me!!

* * *

Bella stood there with mouth agape seeing Stefan standing there waiting to invited in.

"Stefan, please do come in," he smiled sweetly at her as he casually strolled inside. Sam and Bobby looked up seeing their newest houseguest.

"Sam, Bobby this is Stefan Salvatore. Stefan this is Bobby and Sam," she gestured at the older man with the trucker cap on then the younger taller man.

"Samuel, it is nice to see you again. It has been too long." The vampire's voice smooth and tenor like while carrying an air of authority and respect.

"Stefan, what brings you here as you last were seen somewhere in Edmonton."

"I was but I found your brother and Brooklyn as they were torturing Gordon Walker. Aiden has gone missing and Quinn has been resurrected."

"Why didn't she call us?!" Bella was in a slight panic to say the least at this point. Stefan knew she was going to have what they called a meltdown when they heard the next bit of news.

"That is why I am here. Adriana is alive and somehow convinced Brennan to leave Brooklyn and go with her. She was devastated he had done that but Brooklyn also sensed something was wrong as well."

Sam and Bella looked at one another as Bobby just stared.

"Adriana is alive? How is that possible?!"

"That I do not know, Ciara," Stefan sighed seeing the looks of shock and disbelief in some of their faces and eyes.

"Before I could find out more I was led astray to New Orleans as someone claimed to know where my brother was and they knew things about him that only myself and few others would know. When I arrived I learned that he had never set foot there that it was but a distraction. But I suspect my older brother is somehow involved."

Stefan's tone turned dark and bitter at the mention of his deceptive older brother. Sam looked over at Bobby seeing him looking back at the younger man. They knew Dean was in trouble, no one had to tell them that.

"Do you know where Brook is Stefan? She has to be beside herself right now. Has she called or anything or even attempted to make contact? We have to find her and Dean," Bella raced to the door but something on the television caught her eye.

_"And police in at least 10 states are reporting a rash of reports of young people going missing within the last week. As of now there are no connections or commonalities shared with the victims other than they had gone out with friends or family only to never return home the next morning."_

"It's started," she whispered.

Stefan watched the report feeling the dread washing over him. The war was now intensifying as people were now going missing. As they listed the states where this was occurring, Stefan saw the connection.

"They all have safe houses," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Stefan every state has a safe house," Sam said unsure of what the vampire was getting at.

"Samuel, you don't understand. These states have safe houses that the Elders are not aware of and for good reason. They sell off humans to members of the Shadows for sex, food or other more unspeakable means. I wouldn't be surprised if Damon was involved in this somehow."

"Well why the Hell are we sitting here? We need to get moving!" Bobby said in his trademark gruff tone.

Bella was already up the stairs grabbing what they would need before Bobby finished his first sentence.

* * *

Dean reached his room with Aiden behind him. He closed and locked the door peering out the window seeing the vehicles still gone. He grabbed his shoes then sifted through the drawers looking for some fresh clothes for Aiden. In the closet he found a pair of pants and shirt handing them off to Aiden. The Elder shed the rags revealing his strong tight body. Dean caught a glimpse of the Elder's nearly naked form finding himself in awe of powerful vampire.

He quickly turned his head feeling slightly embarrassed for staring.

"It's alright Brennan, don't feel ashamed," Aiden said pulling the soft cotton shirt over his head.

Dean looked up seeing the Elder smiling at him. Aiden sat down beside him seeing how uneasy Dean looked and felt.

"Brennan it is quite alright. I am not ashamed or embarrassed that you stole a glance. I mean I did choose Quinn as my mate all those years ago. Besides we must not worry about such trivial things as there is a bigger picture. Adriana is raising her forces and our allies have struck back. We must leave and find Brooklyn."

Dean nodded and the vampires rushed out the door unaware of the hidden surveillance camera inside the mirror.

Gordon picked up the phone placing the call.

"It's me. He found the Elder and they've escaped."

Dean and Aiden raced down the stairs towards the parking garage where the vehicles were kept. They rushed to the first car, an Expedition. Aiden watched as Dean broke the window and unlocked the doors. He made quick work of the steering column hot wiring the vehicle. The engine roared to life and for the vampires it was one of the sweetest sounds to their ancient ears.

"Buckle up, Aiden," Dean threw the car in gear and hit the gas causing the tires to burn and squeal as they raced up the ramp and out onto the gravel road.

"Brennan, the gate," Aiden pointed to the wrought iron gates sliding closed but the other vampire merely grinned and floored it driving the SUV closer towards the gate.

Aiden protected his face with his arm as the sound of iron crashing against the front and hood creating a terrible scraping and tearing sound. Sparks flew where iron met brick and stone before sliding to the sides of the speeding vehicle. The Elder lowered his arm seeing the mansion slowly vanishing behind them, swallowed up by the forests of the Rockies.

"We need to find a way to break that binding spell," Dean indicated at the small black smudge on the Elder's wrist. "I may know of someone who can help."

* * *

Brooklyn lay in bed with the sheet draped over her lower body as Quinn lay beside her with nothing covering him. She looked into his rich violet pools seeing something that she didn't notice before, perhaps it was because he had always masked it with hatred and deviance. It was then she felt a conflict starting to bubble within her.

She needed to be with Dean, he was her soulmate and one true mate but then she felt something for Quinn, her sire and former tormentor. It wasn't the instinct or calling to be by his side, no it was something else but the young vampire couldn't put her finger on it. Quinn picked up on this new change in his progeny sensing the conflict slowly rising within her. He slid over until their foreheads touched on the cool pillow. Brooklyn watched as he reached out stroking her face and hair with such gentleness that it moved her.

Quinn couldn't believe he was here being so tender and caring where just months ago he had brutally raped and tormented this beautiful creature by his side watching as she had cried and screamed for Brennan to save her.

But here he was with her, the one he had wanted and needed since laying eyes on her in Iowa.

"Brooklyn, I want to say something. I regret harming you in the manner I did all those months ago. I am still angered by what Brennan and Ciara did to my brother but he is my child and I should have never devoted my existence to making them suffer as I had. I should've never hurt you. But I am not going to give up on you. I know you yearn for Brennan as he is your soulmate but I cannot live without you either. I will not let you go so easily."

Brooklyn felt stunned by this confession from her sire. What had brought about this sudden about face in his persona? What had happened when he was locked up in Alaska? Her thoughts were broken by the feel of Quinn's cool lips pressing against her own. She could feel her body respond as she returned the kiss and slid her hand down his side. He shuddered at her cool fingertips as they glided along his waist and side before coming to rest on his hip.

Quinn ran his fingers through her hair letting the silken tresses slide through and fall around her face. He could feel her opening up further to him the longer their bodies remained locked together making him smile into her sweet full mouth. Brooklyn felt him lift her up and flip her over until she lay flat on her back looking up at him. She gasped slightly at seeing his pupils being fully dilated ringed with thin circles of violet.

"It's alright as when we are with someone we care about in the throes of sexual passion or if threatened our eyes change," he observed hers had changed as well. If he had a beating heart it would be racing but this was plenty. Though she didn't outright admit it, Brooklyn had developed something for the vampire.

She didn't fight him when he gently nipped and kissed her neck while sliding a pillow beneath her hips. Quinn felt her lift her body for him letting him elevate her hips for better access. He leaned back down kissing her with a ferocity that not even her lover Brennan possessed as by the way she moaned in his mouth and snapped her hips against his.

Brooklyn felt his hands hold her down as he slid inside slowly letting her tight wet heat envelop him, welcoming him. Quinn moaned slightly and leaned in capturing her lips with his as their bodies slowly rocked in a steady but needy pace.

* * *

The beat up Chevy pickup truck rumbled down the road through the backcountry of South Dakota. Sam was seated up front while Bella and Stefan were in back. Though he wasn't used to such humble means of transportation, Stefan wasn't one to question the means as he was grateful for the help in finding Brooklyn Dean and Aiden.

"Any idea where we might want to start at?" Bobby looked straight at Stefan through the rearview mirror.

"The nearest safe house was in Manitou Springs Colorado then there is another located in Santa Fe. My suspicion is Brooklyn is headed to Colorado."

Bella sat in silence eager to rip her nails into the person or persons responsible for this, starting with Adriana. She knew any vampire with a brain would respect the soulmate connection, former flame or not. Dean was happy with Brooklyn as she had seen it in his eyes and voice when he spoke of her or when she was with him. She also wanted to settle some matters with Quinn as well.

* * *

Dean and Aiden took the back roads and highways avoiding the interstates as they wanted to avoid all law enforcement. There was no way to know who could be trusted uniform or not. As they raced to the East, Dean pulled over and killed the engine.

"Brennan, what is it?"

"I can feel Brooklyn, she's close," he smiled at the thought of seeing her again.

"Do you know where?"

Dean shook his head but looked towards the East the entire time. Something was pulling at him to go that way.

"But I think I know which direction she's coming from," he started the SUV back up and hurried back on the country road.

As they raced down the road the tiny lo jack hidden on the bottom side of the vehicle continued blinking a bright steady red light. Adriana smiled as she knew where they were heading.

* * *

Quinn and Brooklyn were laying on their sides with her nestled against his chest. He had his eyes closed with one arm around her as his opposite hand ran up and through her hair. He had felt that deep connection between sire and progeny during sex knowing she had too. It was becoming too strong to shut out or ignore for the young vampire. The longer she stayed with him the deeper she fell. And that was what Quinn was hoping for.

She looked up with glossed over eyes, eyes that were the windows to her inner soul. Quinn tilted down kissing her swollen tender lips seeing how beautiful she truly was. He wasn't ready to ask her to be his mate, not just yet. Quinn had to figure out how to buy some time away from Dean and above all Aiden. His sire didn't understand how she made him feel, how much more alive he felt with her in his arms and bed. If he did cross paths with his sire, he would risk the wrath of the Elders for this, for her.

As he lay there his phone went off. Twisting around he saw it was Damon.

"Yes," he said slightly irritated.

"They're on the move and headed East. He found Aiden and they escaped."

"Thank you," he snapped the phone shut and returned to her.

"Did you get a lead?" She asked with a peak of hope.

"Yes, they were spotted in Manitou Springs under heavy guard. We shall leave at nightfall."

Brooklyn yawned and nodded eager to get up and moving now but Quinn gently gripped her wrist pulling her back.

"They are keeping them there and not moving them. Why risk a daylight attack when we would be open? Come, rest as you will need your strength to fight," his voice smooth and convincing as she felt herself get comfortable in his eager waiting arms.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon!!!! Thanks for the support!!!**


	9. Escape

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Again a huge thanks and hug for all the readers that have supported these stories!!!

* * *

The pain and dizziness took a tight hold over Dean as he struggled to keep the SUV on the road. Aiden leaned over steadying the shaky vehicle as Dean saw the world through blurry eyes. He felt the hunger screaming through his body as he veered the Escalade off the road and bringing the SUV to a complete stop.

"Brennan what is the matter?" Aiden looked over concerned by his actions. Dean looked over at the Elder with an empty hollow look in his eyes.

"When was the last time you fed?" Aiden asked turning the vampire's head seeing it to had to have been at least two days since his friend last fed.

"Don't remember really….." he said weakly. Aiden was out of the car and around at the driver's side flinging the door open and helping Dean out. At this point the blood of a few squirrels or rabbits would be sufficient until they could find a more appropriate source of sustenance. Out in the forest they wouldn't be bothered or questioned unless a hapless hiker or camper crossed paths with them.

* * *

Gordon held the phone to his ear as Adriana explained with a deadly calm in her voice what he was to do next.

"Bring them back to the manor as I will take care of them myself. It seems my Brennan has been deceiving me all this time. Perhaps it is time he paid for such along with Aiden."

Gordon smiled as he knew what was in store for both of his nemeses. Finally that sandy haired blood sucking bastard would no longer be a thorn in his side. He pushed the intercom button.

"Evans, round up the crew. We're going on a little hunt," he grinned into the speaker revealing his pointed fangs.

Dean and Aiden sat on two large boulders surrounded by several drained bodies of rabbits and squirrels that were strewn on the ground.

"How do you feel Brennan?" Aiden's violet depths were lit up as he finished off the rabbit in his hands.

"Better for now. We need to keep going," he scattered animals' remains so that hikers and campers wouldn't see them.

Renewed and refreshed, the vampires sped on down the highway watching the mountains give way to the open plains.

* * *

Quinn woke up seeing Brooklyn sitting in the chair dressed in his shirt. She was positioned cross legged and looking at the wall. The younger vampire was lost in thought as if locked in a trance. The older vampire rose and crossed the room kneeling down before her.

"Brooklyn" he whispered gently tilting her head down to his. She blinked her eyes and met his steady gaze. Quinn slid his hands placing them gently on the sides of her face pulling her in closer. He knew she wanted to leave, yet she could just as easily have grabbed the keys and left him here. But she chose to stay with him giving him something he had not felt since he was human: hope.

"Quinn, why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?" he answered back.

"What happened to you out there that made you so caring and passionate?"

"I will admit I did torment you with dreams at first and was determined to make Brennan pay when I was freed but seeing you so hurt after Adriana ripped him away…."

Brooklyn sat silently unsure of what to make of Quinn's words but waited for him to continue.

"After I was imprisoned in Alaska I realized what I did to you was wrong but I don't regret siring you. I know deep down you probably don't believe me but if you listen to your soul you will see the truth. Your aura and life force is so powerful it was like a drug to me drawing me in and gripping me tight. It refused to release me instead pulling me in deeper."

"Then fight it and release me….." she heard herself say.

"You could've left me at any time but yet you stay. Tell me Brooklyn why you choose to remain here with me."

He watched as she struggled to come up with a response instead looking away. She realized that opportunity had presented itself several times and every instance she stayed in his arms and bed. Initially Brooklyn had blamed instinct in an attempt to fool herself. But she knew she was only lying to herself. The vampire closed her eyes and leaned over taking her sire's face within her smaller nimble hands.

"At first I hated you for what you did to me. I wanted Dean to rip you apart for brutalizing and raping me. Driving that stake offered little closure for me but I didn't tell Dean as he had been through enough. After you sired me something changed, I could see your pain and anguish when Aiden had sired you and coerced you into a one sided sexual relationship for all those centuries. Of how you thought Dean would be the one to erase the pain and at first he did but then he saw Adriana and burned you sparking the anger and hatred you kept burning until you saw me."

Quinn was floored by her words but before he could speak she pressed a finger to his lips silencing him before he could speak. He kissed the slender finger seeing her hard gray depths were now soft and gentle like rain clouds.

"After we departed to look for Dean and all the time we have spent with one another has solidified the invisible bond between us. I am not sure of what I am feeling but something has awakened within me. But Dean is my soulmate and I will not give up on him. But I cannot deny what I feel with you."

Quinn lifted his body pressing his lips against hers waiting for her to respond. She slowly pushed back opening her mouth and sliding her tongue within the hot cavern of his mouth. His hands slid up and under his shirt she wore pulling it up and over her head and arms tossing it aside. Brooklyn felt his arms snake around her waist lifting her with ease as Quinn lowered his body in the plush chair pulling her down on him.

He gently rocked her hips against his own hearing her soft moans of pleasure with every thrust and shift of their bodies. Her hands gripped his shoulders tight as she felt her body tighten around him nearing climax. Brooklyn threw her head back as Quinn watched her fiery tresses dance around her face and neck. He reached up lightly kissing and running the tip of his tongue down her neck then nipping at her shoulders. Brooklyn felt his large hands kneading and massaging her breasts then roll the hard tight buds between his fingers.

She screamed his name and shook hard against him as her body exploded in an intense and powerful orgasm. Quinn brought her head down seeing the change in her eyes as she could see the same in his own ancient pools. He bucked harder against her feeling his lower abdomen pool and tightening as his balls constricted before the storm.

"Brook…." He whispered coarsely into her chest feeling his body spill forth filling her with his hot sticky release. Brooklyn ran her hands over his face and neck then sliding them down his shoulders and arms before he captured a small hand in one of his own bringing to his lips. She watched with half lidded eyes as he kissed her palm and fingers taking each one in his mouth tasting her along him and a hint of sex.

They sat there connected together saying nothing but only caressing one another's body and skin. Quinn knew his child was free as Damon had warned him but he didn't want Brooklyn to shut him out not after finally getting her to open up to him and finally admit she felt something for him. He looked over seeing it was late afternoon and soon they would need to feed before leaving.

"We should be preparing to leave," he said with a hint of sadness. Brooklyn nodded her head and lifted her body up and off Quinn's and headed towards the bathroom.

Quinn waited until he heard the water come on before calling Damon.

"Damon, do you know where my child is?"

"No but I know they are headed your way. I can perhaps offer up a distraction to allow you to reach your destination?"

"You must be reading my mind, old friend."

Damon chuckled. "Well let's just say it would give me a reason to see my dear friend Aiden again. It has been too long since we last talked. Perhaps this would be enough time for Adriana's brute squad to catch up."

"Adriana is searching for them?"

"Oh yes, in fact I saw Gordon Walker leading the way out of Manitou Springs but hours ago. Apparently your child and sire don't realize they are being tracked right now."

Quinn felt a wicked grin creep up on his face. He should've guessed the beautiful blood sucker would use everything within her means to keep tabs on Brennan.

"Damon you know you will be rewarded for all of this."

"Quinn I also seek the thrill and danger of such endeavors aside from material satisfaction. I will keep you informed."

Quinn snapped his phone shut then hurried to join Brooklyn in the shower.

* * *

Dean could feel Brooklyn's essence grow stronger as they neared the town of Limon but also could detect his sire's aura as well. Aiden too could feel his child's presence and cringed inside about when he would meet Quinn face to face again. The Elder looked out the window and saw the black Expedition closing in on them.

"Brennan, we are being followed," Dean looked up in the rearview seeing a familiar face in the front.

"Shit, it's Gordon. Damn it they must've been tracking us!" Dean slammed his hands on the steering wheel. He looked up again seeing the maniacal grin on the vampire's dark face.

"Well we aren't going down without a fight. You buckled in Aiden?"

Before the Elder could answer Dean pushed the accelerator down as the needle pushed 80. Gordon easily kept up with him cruising with ease. He wasn't in a rush as several of the others had gone around and ahead to wait for them. Dean's eyes flashed black with the emerald rings as Aiden's flashed dark with violet rings.

"If they want a fight, they're gonna get a fight," Dean growled as he gripped the wheel with a death hold. He was too close to her now. Ahead the outline of Limon loomed on the flat plains.

_Brook…._

She heard his voice in her mind.

_Dean! I can feel you….You're so close…_

_Aiden and I escaped but Gordon has found us. _

_How?!_

_Adriana…._

_We're in Limon…._

_I know I can feel you….._

_I'm on my way….._

"Quinn, Dean's in trouble. He and Aiden are being chased by Gordon. We have to help them," she pleaded with her sire. He absently nodded as they finished dressing and grabbed their bags. Brooklyn raced out the door with Quinn behind her.

The Impala tore down the highway as Brooklyn felt his presence. Quinn cringed as they left the city and headed west but was prepared to fight for her and her love.

* * *

Dean could see the small black outline begin to grow as he saw the Impala racing down the road.

"Aiden, look," he pointed excitedly. Aiden saw the car racing down the highway and could feel the angry aura of Brooklyn within.

Gordon whipped out his phone punching in a few numbers.

"It's me, do it," he snapped it shut.

Brooklyn saw the two SUVs pull up and out from the embankments and slammed on the brakes. She gritted her teeth and braced for impact as Quinn braced his legs against the dash board. Burnt rubber filled their noses creating a putrid vile stench inside the car as it came to a complete stop. On the other side she could see Dean and Aiden veer down and off the road and around the blockade.

Gordon watched as the vampires pulled out their guns and opened fire on the runaway vehicle hitting three tires. Rubber shredded off the rims rendering the vehicle useless as it floundered along.

"On my count tuck and roll," Dean ripped off the seatbelt as Aiden did the same. "One, two three!"

The doors swung open as the two men tumbled to the ground. Dean landed on his feet as Aiden quickly recovered.

"Dean!" Brooklyn shouted as she drove the Impala in reverse away from the two vehicles. She dodged the eighteen wheeler that was rapidly approaching and swerved to the left avoiding a rather messy accident. The driver honked and flashed his lights furiously as the two vehicles pursued her. Quinn could only hang on as she spun the car around slowing down enough for Aiden and Dean to tumble in.

Brooklyn felt the hands of her mate touching her neck and face bringing a smile to her face. Dean shot a look at Quinn as he stared back at his progeny. Aiden too was looking at Quinn with an accusatory look.

"Aiden, Dean it's alright. Quinn's the one that lead me this way, he helped me."

Dean leaned up and over wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Words couldn't describe what was running through his mind as he was now reunited with Brooklyn.

"I missed you so much," he whispered. Brooklyn stroked his arm feeling whole again now that Dean was back.

"I know, I missed you too," she whispered back.

Aiden looked out the back window seeing the two SUV's had backed off which concerned him. He shifted back around reaching out for Quinn.

"Quinn," he started.

"Aiden, she came to me for help as Adriana had you and Brennan. She didn't want to get Sam or Bobby involved. I didn't hurt her Aiden. She can verify it all."

"It's true, Quinn didn't hurt me. So please don't punish him for something he did not do."

Dean maintained his hold on Brooklyn showing Quinn it was time to back off. But Quinn wasn't going to give up that easily.

As they raced through the streets of Limon, they didn't see the pickup truck coming towards them. The sound of glass smashing and metal crunching mixed with tires squealing was the last thing any of them remembered.

* * *

**Next update soon!!!**


	10. In The Hands of A Vengeful Vampire

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right? Thank you everyone for being some of the most awesome readers around!!

* * *

Damon hopped out of the truck grinning from ear to ear as he approached the crunched Impala. He peered in seeing Dean and Aiden slowly moving around as Brooklyn was slumped against Quinn in the front.

"Sorry old friend, but I received a more lucrative proposal," he said with a hint of regret. But that small twinge of remorse was quickly quelled as the two vehicles came to a complete stop behind him. He looked up seeing Gordon and the others approach the mangled vehicle.

Brooklyn stirred and opened her eyes realizing they were covered with blood, her blood. She heard Dean and Brennan fighting to break the doors open.

"Dean…." She whimpered feeling the sharp jolts of pain wash over her body. The young vampire doubled back over bracing her waist with her uninjured arm coming to rest against Quinn. Dean managed to lean over the bench seat seeing his mate was badly injured.

Blood matted her copper tresses plastering them to her forehead and face. He could feel the immense pain she was in as she lay there against the other.

"Brennan," Aiden busted the passenger door open sliding out and around to the front. He flung open the front door and carefully collected his child. Quinn cried out in pain as his sire gently extracted him. Dean rushed around and out gathering Brooklyn in his arms hearing her cry out in protest.

"It's alright, I'm here now," his soft voice calmed her down but didn't stop her body from shaking all over.

"Brennan we need to go now," Dean nodded as they spun around coming face to face with Gordon and Damon. Brooklyn managed to open her eyes and see the one she called Michael standing there as Gordon handed over a small pouch which contained some form of payment no doubt.

"You….." she growled weakly. Damon grinned and walked over to the injured vampire.

"I am sorry it had to end this was Bella. But I am a soldier of fortune and do what I must."

Quinn heard his friend's voice and immediately perked up. His eyes cold and hard at the one who stood before him. Damon smiled sadly at the vampire then at Gordon who sneered at Quinn.

"What's the matter Quinn? Did you really think I freed you out of the goodness of my heart? I was under orders you could say to do so and capture Aiden. You were but a pawn as much as Brooklyn was. Checkmate old friend," Quinn's eyes flashed black and violet as his fangs lay exposed in a display of fear and anger.

"You unimaginable bastard," Quinn growled. "I trusted you!"

Gordon clucked his tongue and wagged his finger at the older vampire mocking his former ally.

"Well you chose poorly like always. I mean when I approached Damon he was only more than happy to help as the price was right of course. But enough of this idle chit chat. Aiden and Brennan come with us, the other two die."

Dean and Aiden watched as the small group surrounded them as they held Quinn and Brooklyn tight against their bodies. Their options were limited at this point as they had two wounded vampires and no means of escape. One vampire leapt out from the crowd dragging Aiden down while ripping Quinn away. The Elder fought and clawed and tore at the attacker keeping him at bay until the second attacker pinned his arms behind him with a strength that stunned the Elder. He continued struggling and fighting even as the sharp needle was thrusted in his neck. Aiden soon felt the fight fleeting away as a heavy groggy feeling took a firm hold over his body and fogging his mind.

Dean refused to let go wrapping his arms tighter around Brooklyn while kicking and fighting off his attackers. His fangs flashed and gleamed against the fading sun but the vampires only laughed and mocked him. Dean recognized several of the vampires as ones who worked for Adriana. The standoff continued as the four closed in pouncing on Dean like a piece of meat. Brooklyn was jerked and ripped from his arms as she cried out reaching for his outstretched hand. Their fingertips brushed alongside one another until her arm was torn away. She could only watch as her mate was subdued like a wild animal, bound by chains and carted off towards one of the vehicles.

Now she and Quinn were alone and surrounded as Gordon stood before them grinning wildly from ear to ear.

"I would love to stay and watch you and that vile abomination suffer a painful slow death but I am needed elsewhere," he motioned at the two remaining vampires.

"Take care of them," he barked before getting in the first SUV and speeding away. Brooklyn pulled Quinn close beside her cradling him in her arms. Tears rolled down her face as she prepared to face Death.

"Well isn't this sweet? The two lovebirds comforting one another before their untimely deaths," the blonde haired female vampire sneered. Brooklyn unsheathed her fangs daring the vampires to come near them. Her display made the vampire smirk at the fiery one before roughly forcing her to stand. The olive skinned male propped up Quinn as they were spirited away to an abandoned warehouse.

* * *

The silver chains burned against her skin as she lay bound against the dirty hardwood floor. Brooklyn looked over seeing Quinn unconscious but bound by the same manner as she.

"Quinn?" her voice came out hoarse and cracked as she reached out to her sire. Brooklyn saw him stir slightly then go still once again. The sound of heave footfalls made her head snap the other way seeing the the female vampire hovering over them with a leather pouch in her hand. She knelt down beside Brooklyn pulling out a syringe with a thick liquid. Once the cap was removed, the scent of the contents reached her nose and almost immediately Brooklyn cringed as her captor grinned.

"What's wrong Brookie?"

"Keep it away from me!" she growled. The vampire gripped her chin while waving the syringe inches from her face.

"You are in no position to order me around vampire!" Brooklyn screamed as the needle was plunged in her neck. The silver burned and seared as it slowly spread throughout her body. Her cries and wails snapped Quinn from oblivion as he saw her writhing against the tight restraints.

"The silver's slowly coursing through your veins, killing you in the process. Your death will be slow and most painful indeed," she saw Brooklyn's eyes begin to dilate and take on a grayish hue. Quinn growled and struggled against the pure silver manacles. His body arched up and off the floor causing the ripped muscles in his body to tense and tighten as he continued to watch Brooklyn suffer.

The vampire turned her attention to the thrashing vampire salivating at the chance to silence the powerful Quinn. Quinn watched with focused eyes as the needle neared his own neck. So this was how it was going to end? He wouldn't get the chance to tell Brooklyn how he felt. With a sick gleeful smile, the vampire stabbed him with the needle pumping his body with the silver concoction. Before she rose the vampire spat on both before turning to leave them to a slow painful death.

* * *

As the SUV rolled down the road Dean hollered in pain as the silver coursed through Brooklyn's body. He fought against the restraints lifting up and off the seat as he felt his body explode in pain as if he was on fire. That was silver did to a vampire; it burned and ate away at their unnatural bodies. Gordon spun around motioning for the two goons to silence the screaming vampire. As one held Dean down the other pinched a small spot on his neck quieting him effectively. Gordon settled back in his seat smiling to himself.

Adriana would return the next day allowing for them to toy with the Elder and Dean before she arrived. The vehicles coasted smoothly down the highway drawing as so much as a wave from a passing driver. The peaks of the Rockies loomed over them as they went around Colorado Springs and up into the mountains past the entrance to Pike's Peak heading higher up until they turned off the highway onto the well masked gravel road. The manor came into view as they curved around the drive stopping in front of the doors.

As they exited a man dressed in a crisp dark suit white shirt and expensive tie treaded down the stairs with a smile that reminded Gordon of a snake oil salesman.

"Senator, it is so good to see you. Your arrival here was not expected until tomorrow," Gordon shook his hand and smiled in respect.

"Session ended early and I decided to come out tonight. Tell me something, have you reclaimed the runaways?"

"Absolutely, Senator. And all loose strings have been tied up as well."

"Excellent. I see the arrangements for tomorrow have been taken care of excellent. The sale must go off without a hitch seeing as how several other locations have already been destroyed."

"I can assure you this house will be locked down tighter than Fort Knox."

The man smiled as he and Gordon entered the house.

* * *

Brooklyn panted and growled as she fought against the effects of the silver leaking through her being. It felt as if her body was ablaze burning her from the inside out. Quinn was helpless to watch as he too was at the mercy of the poison as it fanned through every muscle, vein and bone of his body.

"Brooklyn…" he could barely speak as it hurt to move his jaw and lips. Brooklyn curled her hands into two tight balls and swam through the pain forcing her head to turn to Quinn.

She felt her world going dark as she battled desperately to stay coherent and in the world of the living. Quinn watched her eyes start rolling up inside her head and her bottle shivered as he suspected the vampire had given her a powerful dose. Sweat beaded up on her forehead and rolled down her face and arms as her head started to lull from side to side. He knew Dean could feel it that it was killing him to feel her death as if it were his own.

"Brooklyn, please listen to me. You have to fight it, don't give in. Please don't die," his voice broke and cracked as he too felt the effects taking over him. Quinn mustered what little strength was left in his body and began confessing all to her.

"I'm sorry for hurting you like I did for I saw the error of my ways. All I ever wanted was for the warmth and love of another, you. Now I will never know….."

Feeling his body succumb to the silver, Quinn slowly blanked out unaware of the door opening and heavy footfalls quickly racing in.

* * *

Quinn awoke to find himself resting comfortably on a bed, a hotel room to be more precise. He turned over seeing Brooklyn at rest beside him. Her face no longer covered by sweat nor her skin pale and ashen. They should be dead but they weren't. How could this be?

"Hello Quinn," the dark velvety voice spoke. Quinn turned around seeing the form of a man seated in the large chair. His features were dark as his hair was short and jet black. His face covered with a light stubble. His jaw was chiseled and tight with soft green eyes gazing at him.

"Judas…." The Original One smiled and rose crossing the room casually.

"But how did you find us? I mean…." Judas raised a hand quieting the vampire.

"I am aware of the war being reignited once again. For centuries I have fought to keep the balance between the Shadows and Elders but I now see that the Shadows are slowly winning. I wish not to see humanity enslaved as I was human once the same as you and Brooklyn. But there are those who want to dominate humanity and make them their slaves where as the Elders want to remain reserved and blend in taking only what was needed to survive."

Quinn hung his head and looked at Brooklyn as she continued to recover. Judas saw the pain in Quinn's eyes as he looked over at his progeny.

"You love her," Quinn looked up and nodded his head. "But her heart is with Brennan."

"I don't regret siring her, Judas. What I regret was what I did to her before I sired her. I know she is soulmates with Brennan but I refuse to let her go. I'll fight for her if I have to."

Judas saw the determination within the man's eyes as he stroked Brooklyn's hair. He knew Quinn held a great deal of emotions for her but he had to respect the bond between Brooklyn and Brennan.

"I can see that Quinn," he said gently.

"I sired her and that cannot be ignored either. The bond between sire and child is a strong one as you know with the Elders."

"I realize this, Quinn. But please do understand she will want to be with Brennan but I also sensed she holds something for you as well. I had felt it and seen it. But do not push her Quinn. Now onto more vital matters, the war. You are both needed to bring down Adriana and help the Elders as soon they will make their move against the Shadows."

Quinn nodded before stretching out beside the resting vampire.

"It will take a few days but she will recover. But remember what I said Quinn," Judas stood and left taking one last look at the vampires before stepping out in the bright sunlight and closing the door behind him. Quinn wrapped his arms around Brooklyn hearing her sigh softly at the presence of his body.

He snuggled in close kissing the back of her neck before he whispered in her ear,

"I love you."

* * *

**Alright next chapter up soon!!!**


	11. Deep Emotions Surface

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Again I wish to thank the faithful readers out there who have shown the upmost support!!!

* * *

Quinn didn't leave her side as she continued healing from the silver. Judas had left them to points unknown but his gentle words of warning still rang in the vampire's ears. He had stood up to the Original One daring to defy him yet he still remained. Perhaps it was Judas's way of acknowledging the fierce feelings he held for Brooklyn. He will live the guilt of what he did to her when she was human but he had to look ahead and hope she would too.

The vampire feared that Aiden would rip her away from him and return her to Brennan. Quinn felt the determination return with a vengeance as he held her closer against him. He would need to leave her to feed but knowing Judas they were in an area where he could feed and not draw unwanted attention. Quinn decided to wait until sunset before heading out knowing Brooklyn would still be alright alone.

Dusk came slowly as he stepped out from the room. They were no longer in Limon but a larger city. Looking around he saw the name: Pueblo. Pulling his jacket collar up and around his neck and shoving his hands deep within the pockets, Quinn headed out seeing several bars packed with patrons already inebriated. Tonight was going to be a good night indeed.

* * *

Bobby's phone range as the truck sped down the road. He recognized the number and answered it almost immediately.

"Ellen, whatcha got?"

"Word down the pipeline is that a car matching the Impala's description was plowed by a truck out in Limon and four individuals were hauled away. Two matched descriptions of Dean and Brooklyn along with two other men. The smart money's on it being them."

"How long ago was this?"

"About 8 to 12 hours ago. My contacts also saw two Escalades heading west towards Colorado Springs."

"Alright, if you hear anything else let me know. Thanks, Ellen."

Bobby set the phone down as they had headed across the line into Kansas.

"Bobby, what is it? Did they find Dean and Brooklyn?"

"Possibly. Seems a car matching the Impala's description was rammed in Limon and two individuals resembling your brother and Brooklyn were seen being hauled away along with two other men."

"That has to be them," Sam's voice became high with hope.

"Now we don't know that just yet. Ellen will call me if she learns anything else. For now we'll head to Limon and see if we can find the car."

Stefan sat in silence as he felt his brother was indeed a large part of this. Damon would work for the highest bidder if it meant being awash in wealth in return for his services. Bella saw her friend was deep in thought. She too wondered if his brother was indeed helping the Shadows. If Damon was it wouldn't surprise her given she had crossed paths with him once before.

Her thoughts turned to Brooklyn and Dean and if they had found their way back to one another or if they were once again ruthlessly ripped apart. Bella did know one thing was certain: she was going to give Quinn a piece of her mind for hurting Brooklyn and Dean the way he did.

* * *

Dean woke up feeling the chains hold him tight against the wall. He looked around seeing he was alone in one of the rooms behind the bookshelf. He had lost touch with Brooklyn at some point unsure when he had as she had gone quiet. Dean knew she wasn't dead for if she was dead a part of him would've died as well. Instead he felt that same part of him slowly return to life as if her body was beginning to heal. It brought a small sigh of relief to him despite his current circumstances.

He closed his eyes and thought of her and everything he loved about her.

_We will be together soon….._

The vampire hoped she had heard him. His thoughts and visions were soon interrupted by the sound of creaking iron. He didn't have to look up to see it was Gordon standing there with a smug expression on his face.

"Thought I smelled something vile and disgusting," Dean spat out. Gordon ignored his snide comment casually crossing the room to where Dean was bound.

"Mmm mmm mmm just as snarky as ever. When Adriana returns that smug little expression will be wiped off your pretty little face, Brennan. You see she's really pissed off you fooled her like that played her and toyed with her heart so she feels you should be punished."

"Oh I'm so scared that I'm shaking in my chains."

Gordon stepped back retrieving a flask from his jacket, the same flask Dean had used when questioning him about Quinn's whereabouts.

"Looks familiar doesn't it? It's the same flask you used when looking for your little slut, Brooklyn. I thought I'd return the favor," Gordon rushed in squeezing Dean's mouth open with a tight vise like grip.

"Open wide, Brennan," the vampire jerked his head and cried out as the holy water dribbled in his mouth and down his throat and skin. Dean felt the sacred water scorch his throat and skin burning it like acid. Gordon chuckled at his foe's agony seeing it as retribution for all that Dean had put him through.

Dean could taste coppery and tin tangs on his lips and tongue from biting his own tongue in the confusion of water and pain.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up screaming in agony as Dean was being subjected to Gordon's version of water torture. Quinn grabbed her keeping her against the mattress as she rode out his pain.

"It burns! God make it stop please!" She screamed and thrashed against Quinn's body. He just held her that much tighter waiting for it to pass.

"Someone please make it stop!" She started sobbing between words which only saddened him. Her heart was being literally ripped apart before his eyes and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it. Several agonizing minutes passed before she finally went calm in his arms. Quinn rolled her around allowing him to run his hand up and down her back in a soothing calming manner.

He kissed her forehead then rested his forehead against her shoulder feeling her stir against him.

"Mmm Dean?" she asked in a groggy thick voice.

"No, it's me, Quinn," he answered.

"Quinn it hurt so badly," she bemoaned beside him.

"I know it did, but it's passed now so rest."

She looked up at him greeting him with a small smile. "I feel a bit better now. Where are we?"

Brooklyn looked around seeing as they were in a hotel room now and not the warehouse back in Limon.

"We're in Pueblo, Colorado. Judas found us and brought us here."

"Judas?! The Judas?! The Original One?"

Quinn chuckled at her shock as he knew of the legends and myths that swirled around Judas.

"Yes the same Judas. We are needed to help stop Adriana as the Elders are gathering to meet her head on."

"When?" Brooklyn sat up but too fast as her head started to spin and she grew light headed. Quinn gently brought her back down beside him.

"That I do not know but Judas will be back in two days. For now you should rest as the silver nearly killed you, Brooklyn."

She nodded and allowed him to draw her body beside his. Brooklyn felt her hand reach up and touch his timeless face. She watched as he leaned in her palm turning his face to gently press his lips against her hand. He pulled away closing the gap between their lips. He could taste a hint of silver but not enough to hurt him as their mouths slowly came together. Quinn felt her respond to him but he stopped and gently broke away.

"No, you're not well enough," he heard her protest. Quinn turned reaching for the Styrofoam cup on the bedside stand. He tilted her head up and pressed the edge to her lips. The warm thick feeling filled her mouth and coating her throat. Quinn saw the look of sheer ecstasy on her face as she gulped the blood down greedily. He heard small moans and sighs in her throat as she savored every drink.

Quinn pulled the cup away seeing her lips stained crimson. He leaned over to lick her lips but she beat him to it. Damn her, he thought as she wiped away the last traces off her mouth. Brooklyn opened her eyes with a dreamy look in her bright gray pools.

"I heard what you said," Quinn was thrown off guard by her sudden confession.

"You did?" he stuttered. Brooklyn nodded her head.

"You must understand Dean and I are meant to be together, Quinn. We are the two halves of one soul. But your confession moved me deeply. It has been difficult to get past what you did to me but I found the strength to move forward and I forgive you Quinn. To continue hating would only consume me like it had you all those centuries. I can't do that."

Quinn could only lay there unprepared for her to say those words. What came next blew the vampire away.

"I must also confess something else that weighs on my mind. Quinn, I have lost a part of myself to you thought I fought the feeling in every way I could. I ignored it, shunned it and blocked it out only to find it coming back again and again. But we can never truly be together, not the way you desire it."

Quinn sadly shook his head, "No, I am not going to give you up without a fight. Even Judas saw it but he didn't stop me."

"Quinn, please, don't do this to me. Please don't put me in this position," she begged her sire.

"I am sorry Brooklyn but I cannot simply ignore these urges and feelings then let you walk away without fighting for you. I love you," he leaned in capturing her lips in his. At first she hesitated but eventually relented giving in to him. She couldn't deny the rising fires of passion burning through her body and soul as she lay there with him. The blood had energized her and healed her purging the last throes of silver from her body.

Brooklyn lay there watching him undress her with steady but slow hands. She knew he was doing it intentionally, tormenting her as he left only her boy shorts on before he stripped off his own constrictive clothing. He crawled up with the posture of a predator claiming its prey crashing his mouth hard against hers. She raked her nails against his skin hearing him growl inside her mouth. Brooklyn felt his hands slide down ripping away the last thin garment leaving her naked and vulnerable beneath him.

Quinn wanted to go slow with her, show her that she was more than just his progeny. Brooklyn arched her back up wanting him deeper inside. He watched her throw her head back and cry out as he ran over the small sensitive mound. Every thrust drove her closer still as he could feel his ancient body racing towards its own climax. Their bodies swayed together as they cried out one another's name as the air carried the scent of sex around them.

He kissed her softly while running his fingers through her hair. Despite her protests and determination to find her beloved Dean, Quinn had felt her feelings grow even more as they lay locked together in an intimate embrace. Brooklyn looked up at her sire feeling something resting at the tip of her tongue, something that she needed to say. It hit her: she had come to love the vampire. Brooklyn said nothing as she shifted her body and rested her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Sam took the wheel so Bobby could rest. They had passed through Goodland and now were rushing through Colorado. They were but two hours from Limon. Bella and Stefan were sitting quietly in the back looking out the windows as the sun had now set. Stefan's phone went off but didn't disturb the sleeping hunter.

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"Stefan, there is a sale scheduled for tomorrow night at safe house outside of Manitou Springs. Adriana is to be there in attendance as well as a senator."

"Has anyone seen my brother there?"

"No, not yet anyways but I wouldn't be surprised if he is though."

"Thank you keep me informed," he closed the phone. He turned to Bella and Sam.

"It seems our friend Adriana will be playing hostess to an auction tomorrow night and her special guest is a senator."

Sam snorted bitterly. "Doesn't surprise me given what you've told us about the Shadows. They have friends in very high places it seems. It's no wonder they've gained momentum."

The younger Winchester pushed harder on the accelerator as the needle at 75.

"Dean we're coming for you and Brooklyn," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**I will hopefully get another chapter up soon!!!! Did anyone really think I was going to make it easy for Brooklyn and Dean? **


	12. Connections

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? I want to thank everyone for reading and posting reviews for all my stories as the support means so much to me!

* * *

The knocking echoed through the hallway of the manor as Gordon raced to answer it. The auction was tonight and there was still much to be done: marking the slaves, cleaning the slaves, preparing the auction floor and get refreshments set up. He could feel his irritation rising as he reached the door.

"This had better be good," he growled swinging the door open. Damn stood there wearing black jeans, white shirt and black leather jacket. Immediately the negative feelings left the vampire as he let his friend in.

"Damon, nice to see you again," Damon smiled and entered as Gordon closed the door behind him.

"Gordon I sense some distress in you. Tell me what ails you today?"

"We have so much left to do before the auction. That damned Brennan and Aiden cost us valuable time," Gordon's eyes flashed black with anger at the mention of the Elder and other vampire.

"Gordon, please let me be of assistance in any way I can," Placing a hand on the vampire's back, Damon led the way towards the office.

* * *

Brooklyn looked around seeing Quinn was gone, probably out hunting. Eyeing the phone, she rolled around quickly lifting the receiver and hastily punching Sam's number.

Sam felt his phone go off and fumbled for the vibrating item. He saw the number not recognizing it but felt compelled to answer it.

"Hello?" He answered wearily.

"Sam! Sam it's me Brooklyn!"

"Brooklyn! Oh my god you're alright! Where are you? Are you alone? Where's Dean?!" Bella Stefan and Bobby perked up at her name.

"I'm in Pueblo at the Motel 6, Quinn is with me and Adriana has Dean," she said in on breath.

"Quinn's with you?!" Sam felt his anger flashing as Bobby saw his eyes turn silver.

"Sam before you go all supernatural, listen to me. Quinn did not hurt and has helped me. Hell he helped me get Dean and Aiden before Gordon and Damon ambushed us in Limon."

"How did you wind up in Pueblo? I mean the Impala has to be badly damaged."

"Judas Iscariot found us before the silver concoction could kill Quinn and me."

"Judas?! You mean he's alive?"

"Well yeah, he and Lilith were never in trouble and are quite well."

Sam realized the vision and book were meant to throw him and the others off Gordon's trail.

"That son of a bitch!" Sam shouted into the phone. Brooklyn pulled the receiver away hearing him loud and clear even at arm's length away.

"Sam you need to calm your ass down and listen. Sheesh don't you and your brother ever think first then yell?" Brooklyn hollered back getting Sam's full attention.

"Look Brook, we're going to get you and head to the safe house. Stefan got word that an auction is going down tonight."

Brooklyn looked up as Quinn entered the room. He saw she was on the phone and he knew it was Sam almost immediately. She saw his eyes turn hollow as he shut the door behind him and came to her side.

"Well if you get me you're bringing Quinn too and that's final," she demanded.

"Oh no, bad idea Brooklyn. Bella and Bobby are here and Bella's just itching to get her nails into Quinn. That would be like putting Godzilla and Mothra in the same room together. I'll say it again: Bad idea."

"Well I'll just have to play referee then won't I because he comes with us and that is the end of that discussion," Brooklyn remained firm in her decision refusing to budge.

Sam sighed and saw Bella grow tense knowing it was going to be a long ride from Pueblo to Manitou Springs. Stefan raised an eyebrow seeing the intense expression on Bella's face. He too realized it was going to be a very very long car ride indeed.

"Alright but you'll have to keep those two separated."

"I will and thanks," her voice went softer as she thanked her friend.

"Not a problem, we'll be there in a few hours," Sam hung up and looked through the rearview mirror at Bella.

"Bella…."

"Stow it Sam, I don't want to hear it. I cannot believe you are allowing this. Don't you remember what Quinn did to Dean?"

"I do but right now we are out of options. Think about it, why hasn't Brooklyn left Quinn when she is a rather resourceful vampire? She could've left at anytime but she stays with him. Apparently something happened to him while being under lock and key."

"A leopard doesn't change its spots, Sam," Bella huffed crossing her arms and slouching in the seat.

Sam sighed and looked at Bobby for help.

"Oh no I am staying out of this one. You agreed to let her bring her sire and you'll have to deal with it, genius."

The younger man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as they headed southwest.

* * *

Adriana stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. She wore a mask of cold silent rage as she waltzed through the door and down the hallway. She entered the office to find Damon and Gordon hunched over files in preparation for the evening's events.

"Adriana, we didn't expect you back so soon," Gordon quickly jumped up as Damon remained seated.

She quickly shot up a hand as Gordon groveled at her feet. Adriana smiled then looked over at Damon.

"Damon Salvatore, you've made quite a name for yourself," Damon rose taking and kissing her hand.

"I am honored you have heard of me, Bella," he flashed a brilliant handsome smile which made Adriana blush. She turned to Gordon as he was still bowed over.

"Gordon, see to it that the rest of the arrangements are made. I have some business to tend to with our 'guests'."

"Bella I would be honored to assist in preparing for the evening's auction," Adriana grinned dismissing him along with Gordon. She waited until they were gone and pulled back the lever revealing the hidden passageway.

Dean focused on Brooklyn hoping she could feel and hear his pleas to find her. The brief time they were together was pure heaven for him as he had her in his arms again, their skin touching and her sweet voice echoing in his ears. He dreamt of the day they would be together for good with her in his arms as he tasted her sweet skin against his lips.

The door opened breaking him of his daydreams as Adriana stepped in. He saw her eyes flashing pure black and full of rage.

"I showed you compassion and kindness and you repaid me by escaping?!" She backhanded him on both sides of his face watching his head jerk sharply back and forth.

"Nice to see you too Adriana," he said with sarcasm. Adriana dug her nails into his chin forcing him to look straight into her eyes. She curled back her lips showing her sharp fangs. Dean was unimpressed with her antics.

"You're not the same woman I fell in love with not by a long shot. You are nothing more than a cold hearted bitch parading around in her image. Brooklyn is the one I love with all my heart and being, she's the other half to my soul, not you," Dean spat out earning another double shot of smacks from the dark haired vampire.

Dean could feel her rage and anger with each hard slap of her hand which only empowered him that much more. She was the one who was going to auction of Brooklyn like livestock and knew Brooklyn was a threat to her plans for him. As long as she was alive he continued to remain defiant in the face of this imposter.

"Adriana, excuse the interruption but the hunters are heading this way. They are approaching Pueblo where Brooklyn and Quinn are," one of the servants bowed then turned to leave.

Adriana spun around smirking at the vampire before leaving. Dean felt his heart sink knowing that all of his loved ones were in danger. He had underestimated her as it seemed she had spies everywhere watching their every move. Dean struggled and fought against the restraints finding they were a silver and iron blend as his energy was quickly sapped with each jerk pull and twist.

"Brooklyn!!!" He called out not caring who heard him. Dean called her name over and over until he felt his voice turn hoarse and his body became exhausted and weak.

"Brooklyn…." He whispered as his body slumped against the wall and down to the floor.

* * *

"Quinn, you have to understand, we have no other way to get there and it would be suicide going in alone," Brooklyn pleaded with her sire. Quinn paced the room while keeping his eyes fixed on his progeny. He wasn't sure if was hurt angry or both at her actions.

Brooklyn stood positioning herself in front of the vampire appealing to him with her beautiful gray pools.

"Brooklyn, Bella wishes to kill me and Sam almost did in Iowa," Brooklyn shot up a hand and pressed her fingers to his lips. He kissed the three digits allowing her to speak.

"I am well aware of that, Quinn but I will be there to keep them from trying to give you a first class ticket to the afterlife, I promise."

"I am not sure about this, Brook. Judas is due to return and…."

"Quinn, I'm pretty sure Judas will know what's going on. I mean he is the granddaddy of all vampires."

He nodded his head before resuming his pacing up and down the room. Brooklyn was beginning to get irritated by his spastic behavior and decided it was time to make him face reality. She grabbed his wrists throwing her sire down on the couch as she straddled his hips. Quinn felt his wrists being pinned up and over his head as Brooklyn glared with hard eyes.

"Quinn, you are going to have to face everyone whether or not you're ready. Dean and Aiden are counting on us to help them and I am not going to let them down. Please Quinn, do this for me," she released one of his wrists and caressed the side of his face while staring down with wide sad eyes.

The vampire felt her soft lips pressed against his pressuring him to respond. Quinn fought hard against her advance but slowly broke down and hungrily took her mouth within his. He realized she was dressed in only his shirt and nothing else making it easier for him. Brooklyn felt his arms snake around her and flip them around until she was pinned between him and the couch. His hands fumbled with the denim but soon the cumbersome material slid down his waist and legs as she realized he was naked beneath.

Quinn gave in to her needs as she gave in to his as their bodies slowly collided together on the small scratchy couch. He didn't want this to end, what they had. He wanted to run away with her where no one, not Brennan, not Aiden or Judas for that matter could find them. Quinn groaned as she sunk her nails into his back leaving trails of raised skin in their wake. He knew he wouldn't get another chance as he whispered in her ear:

"Brooklyn DeTaurius, please be my mate," he kissed her neck and shoulder feeling her body explode as she tightened around him and she screamed out in a heated passion.

"Quinn! Yes! I love you!" she cried out realizing what she had said but it was too late.

Quinn sunk his fangs into her neck feeling her tense up and cry out then relax as she wrapped her legs around him wanting him deeper inside her. The sweet coppery tin taste coated his tongue as he released her licking his lips. He slowly chanted a few words in Latin hearing her softly cry out.

"Shhhh, it's alright I have you now," he whispered kissing her deeply feeling his body shudder and shake as he exploded deep within her. Quinn gently pricked his finger and ran it along her bottom lip watching it turn crimson with his blood. She licked the warm thick coat off her lip as Quinn smiled softly at her.

Wanting to be more comfortable, he slowly pulled up and away shucking the rest of his clothing off and peeled his shirt off her naked form before carrying her over to the bed. Quinn lowered her down and slid down beside her. He slid a hand along the side of her face gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. Brooklyn couldn't believe what had just happened. Quinn saw the confusion in her eyes and reached out to her pulling her in tight with his body and holding her as she sobbed in his arms.

* * *

**I know I know I just keep throwing all sorts of things out there but I know where this series is going now!!! So bear with me folks!!!**


	13. Two Halves Become One

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Again thank you everyone for supporting these stories and characters!!

* * *

Bobby's phone went off as they arrived in Pueblo creating a break in the awkward silence that had hung over then group the rest of the trip down.

"Ellen, whatcha got?"

"That vehicle is Dean's Impala, Bobby. But before you say anything more, my friends took it and are already working on it as we speak."

"That's great, Ellen, thanks."

"Not a problem, you know Dean's like a son to me and I would do anything to help him out."

"I know Ellen, well keep me posted."

Sam looked over as Bobby snapped his phone shut as he eased the truck off the interstate.

* * *

Brooklyn was finishing her shower when Dean's voice slammed her mind. The powerful force of his voice and aura made her grit her teeth and cry out as the blinding pain ripped through her head creating a painful searing jolt. She gripped the shower curtains feeling it stretch then rip as her head smacked the shower wall and all went dark.

_Brooklyn woke up finding herself standing alone. She did a quick scan of her surroundings seeing she was back in Iowa City at her house. _

_"Hello?" She called out while wandered from room to room finding each one void of any living being. Confused, she spun around and returned to the living room to find Dean standing there. His hands collapsed behind his back as he looked up at her with flashing emerald orbs. Brooklyn saw the spark inside those soulful eyes as her legs carried her body towards him as he outstretched his arms. _

_"Dean!" She cried out crashing into his body. Dean wrapped his arms around her like it was difference between life and death. _

_"I've missed you so much," she sobbed in into his chest. Dean gently pushed back and tilted her chin up so he could gaze deeply into her rich slate depths. He wiped away the tears then slid his hands along the sides of her face. _

_"I know," he whispered. "The pain of being separated from you is beyond anything I can describe."_

_Dean closed his eyes and closed the gap between them gently taking her lips within his. The sweet taste of her full tender lips sent shivers down his spine. He felt Brooklyn respond and part her lips allowing him to swirl his tongue along and around the hot wet cavern of her mouth. She moaned inside his mouth feeling his hands slide off her jacket letting it hit the floor with a dull thud. Brooklyn slid her hands up and under his black shirt slowly pulling it up and over his ripped upper body throwing it aside not caring where it landed. _

_She broke away taking in the scarred tight chest lightly tracing several raised marks with her fingertips feeling him shudder at her cool touch. The sensations and electric charges coursing through his body made his eyes turn wide and black with paper thin emerald rings. Dean gently lifted her tight tank top off revealing nothing but her bare naked breasts and chest. _

_He lowered her on the couch flinging off her boots and socks leaving only her jeans to be removed. Brooklyn's eyes were changing before Dean's very own from slate to the same hues as his. He licked his lips seeing her erect rose colored nipples just aching to be touched and caressed. Dean hovered over her taking one in his mouth softly licking and kneading the cool but succulent breast. Her cries and moans filled the air as she arched her back upward as his teeth nipped and scraped the sensitive bud. _

_Brooklyn felt the button pop open and the teeth of her zipper slowly part one by one tormenting the vampire. Dean grinned as she writhed and thrusted her hips in a need that she had not felt in so long. The denim soon joined the jacket and shirts as Dean slid the last garment down and over her hips and legs letting the cotton tickle her already aroused body. _

_She looked up with lust filled eyes as he stripped away his own clothing and stood before her naked. Brooklyn saw the need in his eyes and soul as he crawled up her body lifting her up as he sat below her impaling her upon his weeping cock. She hissed out in pleasure sitting there but for a moment before grinding her hips against his. Dean held her by the hips pulling her closer and higher against him watching her face twist and contort in sexual bliss and ecstasy. _

_Dean kissed her chest and breasts grabbing her hand and sucking on each finger one by one afraid he would forget what she tasted like along his tongue. Brooklyn carded her fingers through his short spiky hair feeling her body coil and tighten signaling her body neared climax. Dean sensed it too sliding his hands under her tight ass lifting her up and down his cock groaning as his head remained inside before she slammed her hips down hard against his. _

_"Dean….." she threw her head back crying out his name in lust, pain, and ecstasy and above all love. Dean shifted his hips up as she came down feeling his cock become coated with her body's hot release. He saw two small tears run down her face as her body continued being racked with the powerful release. Her body's walls clamped tightly like a vise around him milking his cock pushing him faster towards his own orgasm. _

_"Brooklyn….." he growled her name as he pinned her against him as his body ruptured inside her filling her with his own thick release. Dean could feel her body accepting every drop he had as their bodies slowed until they went still. _

_Dean brushed her hair back and pulled her lips to his. She put every emotion she was feeling behind the force of her kiss: fear, pain, lust, need and love. Brooklyn knew Dean felt them all as he returned it with the same tsunami of emotions that coursed through her body. She ran her fingers over his defined arms and broad shoulders feeling the perfect rock hard muscle beneath the skin. _

_"God you're beautiful," his voice gently rasped in her ear as he kissed around and on the lobe then down the side of her neck hearing her sigh in contentment. _

_They remained intertwined on the couch holding one another kissing cuddling and caressing like it was their last night on Earth together. _

_"Brooklyn….." the panicked voice rang out._

_"Brooklyn!!!!"_

She opened her eyes seeing Quinn hovering over her with fear in his eyes. Her head was swimming as he helped her sit up on the bed. Brooklyn looked around with half lidded eyes as the bright light of the sun streaming through the windows was painful to look upon.

"What happened?" She slurred grabbing her head in pain. Quinn sat down beside her as she fought through the pain.

"You fell in the shower and was mumbling something but I couldn't understand what you were saying."

She was thankful he didn't know what she was saying as the vivid and very erotic memories of her vision with Dean were still fresh in her mind. Quinn continued to remain by her side until she finally felt the last vestiges of pain fade away and rose to get dressed.

* * *

An hour late the beat up truck rolled into the lot.

Sam and Bobby hopped out followed by Bella and Stefan. The older vampire kept an eagle eye on her as she immediately tensed up sensing Quinn was nearby.

Brooklyn looked out seeing the rag tag group and flung open the door.

"Sam! Up here!" She waved seeing them look up. Quinn appeared behind her seeing the vampires and hunters staring back at him as they walked up the stairs in single file. Stefan remained ahead of Bella to keep her from lashing out at Quinn.

Brooklyn's sire placed his hands on her shoulders before sliding his arms around her as the foursome came to a stop. Sam shot a questioning gaze as his friend only to have her fire a glance back at him.

"Hello Ciara," Quinn said coolly seeing Bella part her lips exposing the sharp tips of her fangs.

"Bella," Stefan gently admonished her without turning around. Bella retracted her fangs as she fought the urge to rush past them all and rip Quinn to shreds.

"Get your hands off her, Quinn. She doesn't belong with you," Bella spat. Quinn merely wrapped his arms around Brooklyn tighter as she remained in place not pushing him away or even struggling. She looked at her friend with a lost expression in her eyes as if to ask what the Hell was going on.

"Oh but on the contrary, Ciara, she does," Brooklyn looked away unsure of how to tell them what had happened but hours ago. Of how in the midst of laying locked with his body she submitted to him fully. Sam was determined to get to the bottom of it. She owed him that much.

"Let me get my things and we'll head out," she said in a low quiet voice as Quinn let her slip through his arms. The vampire stood tall and confident watching the others watch him feeling the air grow thick with tension. Tension so thick it could've been cut with a knife. Only the return of Brooklyn broke the thin but tense truce.

"I know where the manor is located," Quinn finally said as they left for the truck. Judas watched them leave and smiled.

Stefan and Brooklyn sat in the middle as Quinn and Bella were seated by the doors as Sam and Bobby were up front. The highway was quiet as they rumbled down the road and up towards the mountains. Bella kept her gaze directly out the window watching the flat lands give way to towering peaks and luscious forests. She would steal glances every once and a while seeing Quinn's hand linked with Brooklyn's as she had dozed off against his body. Stefan too had noticed the small but powerful gestures. He wondered what happened during the time she was with him but experience had taught him that all would be revealed in due time.

* * *

Dean woke up to find his arms and legs strapped down tight as he was spread eagle on a large wooden table. He saw his jeans were still on but his shirt was gone exposing his well defined body and the tattoos that adorned it.

Adriana waltzed in with a leather satchel hanging off her side. She was dressed in skin tight jeans and tank top. Her eyes flashed black with cold fire that made Dean on edge as she hovered over him. He watched as she slowly pulled out the first silver stake feeling his body react to its presence. She laughed seeing his eyes flash black and fangs rapidly lower.

"I offered you the world, Brennan and yet you chose to betray my trust and love for that little red haired slut!" She thrusted the smooth stake into his thigh hearing him scream in pain as his body bucked and twitched against the caustic substance.

"YOU BITCH!" He hollered before she thrusted the next one opposite the first stake. His tormented cries and screams were music to Adriana's ears as she plunged stake after stake into his body watching him slowly bleed out.

"If I can't have you then that little bitch can't either!" As she poured the holy water down his throat then clamping his mouth shut tight. Dean closed his eyes tightly as the blessed water blistered and scorched the insides of his body. He thought of Brooklyn before he passed out from the extreme pain.

* * *

"Stop here," Quinn instructed Bobby as the pickup went silent. "The manor is surrounded with security cameras and guards all of which are fiercely loyal to the Shadows. We're gonna have to knock out the perimeter cameras first and then our best bet is to enter from upstairs as everyone will be downstairs at the auction."

Bobby shuddered at the thought of humans being sold off to the damned blood suckers for their sick jollies and pleasures some which surely involved death.

"So how are we gonna do this?" He asked gruffly.

"Brooklyn, you disarm the cameras…." Quinn looked over seeing the door was open and Brooklyn was long gone.

"Damn it!" Sam spat out already on her trail. Quinn immediately followed not wanting to lose her as the other three picked up the rear.

Brooklyn saw the camera pointed towards the North as she leapt up and scaled the wall landing silently on the other side. She closed her eyes and pointed her nose towards the air picking up a faint but recognizable scent.

"Dean," her heart and soul filled with the familiar warmth as she carefully treaded past the next set of cameras scaling the wall to the second floor. Little did she realize that the camera was a dummy and the real one was hidden amongst the bushes and trees.

Gordon smirked as he saw the slender figure of the vampire as she entered an open balcony door on the second floor.

"We've got company," he announced in the walkie talkie.

Brooklyn followed her nose so to speak as Dean's scent grew stronger with each passing step down the hall. She stopped at the office door slowly pushing it open to find no one there. The vampire looked around and closed the door behind her. She ran her hand along the wall until she was standing in front of the bookcase. Instead of using the hidden switch, Brooklyn ripped the hidden door open feeling Dean's aura slam into her like a brick wall. She hurried down the corridor and kicked the first door open. The sight nearly broke her heart.

Dean was impaled with 10 silver spikes lingering on Death's doorstep.

"Dean," she cried out ripping out the stakes not caring if her hands were burning at the contact of the smooth shafts. Dean moaned and opened his eyes as Brooklyn pulled the last one out then released him from his bonds.

"Brooklyn…." He smiled weakly unable to lift a hand to touch her face. Brooklyn lifted him up holding him to her neck.

"Dean, feed," she stroked his hair feeling the sharp fangs break her skin and slowly begin taking the precious life saving elixir. Brooklyn held Dean tight as he continued feeding. He could feel his wounds heal and close up. Dean pulled back and looked into her eyes. She was here, Brooklyn was really here and she saved him.

"Brook," she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah it's me Dean. I've missed you so much," he hungrily took her mouth within his lowering her to the ground.

"Dean, you're not well and this isn't a good time or place…." He quieted her with his mouth ripping her clothing off along with his jeans then took her on the floor. He knew it wasn't the best place to be reunited with his soulmate but he didn't care as they made love on the floor. How he missed feeling her skin pressed tightly against his or her hot sultry lips hungering for his. But now he had her and he wasn't going to let anyone, not even Adriana take that away from him. Dean grunted feeling her body clench around him as the intense toe curling orgasm slammed Brooklyn's body. Dean felt his own nearing with the combination of sweet heat and wet friction of their bodies milking his cock driving his ancient body to the searing finale of their reunion.

He kissed her skin and neck as he surrendered to his release moaning his lover's name over and over until he went limp against her body. Brooklyn knew they had to flee and soon as Dean knew it as well. Quickly they dressed and Brooklyn led the way gripping Dean's hand tight with hers as they peered down the hall and sprinted away from the grand staircase towards the West end where she came in.

"Did you come alone?" He asked.

"No, Sam and the others I kind of ditched back at the truck. Quinn came with us too…" she added quietly.

"There they are! Stop them!" Gordon's voice rang out as they saw the door in sight. Brooklyn could almost taste freedom within their grip as her fingers landed on the knob.

The door was jerked open and Adriana stepped out.

"Leaving so soon? You're just in time for the show to start," a cruel smile curled up her lips as the vampires for hire grabbed them both by the necks shoving them to their knees. Adriana belted Brooklyn across the face as Dean watched helplessly.

"Is that all you've got?" Brooklyn's head jerked back as a trickle of blood appeared on the corner of her mouth.

Enraged, Adriana picked her up by the throat hurling her across the hall watching as Brooklyn crashed against the large glass cabinet landing hard on her side.

"Brooklyn!" Dean cried out watching as Adriana pulled the silver flask hidden on her thigh uncapping it as Brooklyn could smell the silver.

"Why can't you just die!?" She stepped on Brooklyn's throat forcing her mouth open.

"No matter now as this will guarantee you will no longer be a threat to me," she sneered watching the thin shiny liquid touch Brooklyn's lips hearing her scream in pain.

"Back the fuck away from them," Adriana's sneer dropped as she saw Quinn and Sam standing before them. Adriana flashed her fangs as she pressed the flask to Brooklyn's swollen lips.

"One more move and I dump it all down her throat," Quinn and Sam backed off knowing she would do it. Quinn saw Dean as he fought in desperation against the leviathan holding him back.

* * *

**Yeah Dean and Brooklyn are back together!!! And what does Sam have in mind???**

Sam realized there was only one thing to do as he raised his gun above the vampire….


	14. Rumble in The Manor

* * *

A/N: I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Again I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing all my works!!! Please keep them coming!!!

* * *

Sam trained his gun over Adriana's head firing off two shots. The chain supporting the massive chandelier snapped then shook as the massive fixture came hurling down towards the vampire. Adriana released Brooklyn allowing the hunter turned vampire to roll away milliseconds before the metal crunched and lights shattered to the floor. Sam and Quinn helped Brooklyn to her feet. The small amount of silver that made it in her system caused her to shake and her head to spin as she stood there. But it wasn't enough to keep her from going after Adriana set on sending her sorry ass straight to Hell.

Quinn raced to Dean's side wrestling the hired hand away from his progeny. Dean watched as his sire's eyes went wide and fangs flashed as the other vampire did the same. Quinn ducked and twisted his body sneaking a few well placed blows and kicks before the behemoth caught his fist mid strike and contorting the limb. The vampire cried out in shock and pain dropping to his knees as his opponent drew a silver blade from his jacket pocket and plunging it deep into Quinn's shoulder.

"Quinn!" Dean charged the undead giant gripping the much taller blood sucker by the shoulders sending him down the hall and into the wall. Sam pulled the knife from Quinn's shoulder before racing after the fallen vampire finishing him off for good. The dull moan of the dying creature echoed through the halls as Dean carefully lowered his sire to the floor.

"Brennan, I can't see," Dean noticed a clouded appearance forming in his sire's eyes blocking the beautiful violet shade.

"Please, I don't want her to see my like this," he begged Dean not to let Brooklyn see him in his current state. Dean nodded as he lifted his sire in his arms carrying him to the nearest room.

"Sam go help Brooklyn," the younger man was already following the high pitched screams and shouts down the grand staircase.

Adriana fisted Brooklyn's hair pulling her head back exposing her slender neck. Brooklyn screamed in pain as she felt her scalp and hair begin to separate and blood began trickling down her face. The dark haired immortal held a serrated blade in her hand dipped in a powerful silver poison that would kill even Judas himself. Adriana bit her lower lip ready to rid the world of the red haired vampire. But Brooklyn wasn't about to go down so easily.

The dark haired vampire felt the steel toe of Brooklyn's boot slam against the bridge of her nose stunning Adriana momentarily. Brooklyn broke free from the iron grip and spun around belting Adriana in the nose then delivered a powerful upper cut to her jaw. Sam arrived to see his friend blocking her enemy's blows retaliating with either a hard roundhouse or her mean right hook. He found it rather exciting and dangerous to see the two female vampires kicking and punching and clawing at one another.

"Nice of you to join us, Sam," Brooklyn growled before Adriana decked her below her left eye. She quickly shook it off and spied the Sais on the wall as Adriana spotted the opposite pair. Leaping across the desk and chairs, Brooklyn ripped the weapons away from their resting place as Adriana seized the other pair.

It looked like a graceful dance rather than a heated battle between two enemies as they maneuvered with fluid poised movements blocking and thrusting at the other. Sam saw how nimble and light Brooklyn was on her feet as Adriana threw every attack, stab and thrust she could. Brooklyn tripped on her feet but quickly recovered but not before Adriana slashed the right side of her face. A thick crimson line formed from her eye to jaw line but Brooklyn paid no heed to the trickling sensation on her skin. The adrenaline dulled the pain and shock in the vampire's body as she launched her body up and on the desk then leapt up and over twisting her body with the agility of a gymnast and landing behind Adriana.

Brooklyn's eyes here black and hollow as she crouched anticipating her foe's next move. Sam gripped his gun as he inched near Brooklyn ready to take the bitch down. He licked his lips subconsciously as he reached his friend.

"Come on Adriana why don't you fight? I'm just itching for a little fun," Brooklyn hissed. Adriana stood there with her back turned to them gripping the desk tight. Her eyes began changing not to the normal black but golden amber.

"Brooklyn let's go now," Sam sensed the change in Adriana as Brooklyn now did as well. They raced to the door only to have it slam and lock on its own. Sam jerked and twisted the knob and pounded furiously on the heavy oak door.

"Dean! Bella! Stefan! Anyone help!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Adriana began laughing as she spun around leaning up against the desk.

"You two aren't going anywhere. For centuries you protected Brennan, keeping him from me. But now it's payback time," she growled at Sam as his eyes turned silver. Adriana then focused her wrath on Brooklyn.

"You stole him away from me, making him think you're his soulmate," she mocked Brooklyn before continuing.

"I loved him first! He was my mate! We were kept apart for centuries but then I found him but saw he was with you," her voice turned low and menacing as she slouched down preparing to strike.

"He threw me away like common trash! He said he didn't love me anymore that I wasn't the same woman he fell in love with all those centuries ago!" Sam shifted his body protecting Brooklyn as Adriana continued to change.

Two perfect sharp rows replaced the mere two pointed fangs as her body contorted and snapped. She groaned in pain as her fingernails jutted out into deadly long claws, claws that could rip out a human's throat.

"Sam, what the Hell is happening?" Brooklyn's voice quaked as she gripped the Sais tightly in her hands.

"I don't know Brook," Sam now stood in front of her as Adriana now took on a darker sinister appearance. Her skin now charcoal black and her legs and arms taller and longer.

Sam and Brooklyn caught the faint hint of sulfur as it wafted under their noses as their fears were soon confirmed.

"That crazed bitch summoned up a demon!" Brooklyn's eyes went wide as the creature that was once Adriana now stood. It growled at Brooklyn as the vampire knew what that thing wanted: Her blood spilled.

"Sam, you still got your gun?" She heard the safety being unlocked as Sam kept it hidden in his waist band.

The thing leapt up on top of the desk and crouched down as its long tail swished back and forth like a cat would when it cornered its prey. Brooklyn saw the window out of her eye and beyond that a row of vehicles parked out front. The creature saw Brooklyn eye the window and immediately blocked it with its massive form. Brooklyn and Sam knew they were trapped as their only hope was one of the others busting this door down and getting them out.

Gordon watched the fun from the security room as the Senator observed with a silent intense stare.

"Looks like they're trapped like the little rats they are," Gordon clapped his hands laughing at the panic stricken faces of Sam and Brooklyn. The Senator watched for a few more moments then slipped out of the room unnoticed as Gordon continued watching with heated interest.

* * *

Sam and Brooklyn remained pressed against the wall as the sinking fear of never seeing their loved ones again filled their minds. Brooklyn feared she would never see Dean again as she just got him back. The very thought of losing him tore at her heart as the creature grinned with a sick glee.

"I hope Adriana hasn't scared you too much," the smooth baritone voice rang out behind the thing as a man appeared.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Sam demanded pulling his gun out training it on the man. The stranger chuckled and stepped around in front of the jet black creature petting it like a dog or cat on the head. A horrid rumbling sound filled its throat and chest as the man let his fingers drag along then drop to his side.

"Such manners Samuel!" his voice commanded no demanded respect from the two before him.

"Brooklyn DeTaurius, hunter now vampire sired by Quinn but soulmate to Brennan or is it Dean now?" he tilted his head as Brooklyn bared her fangs and flashed coal black orbs.

"You leave them alone," she threatened the newcomer only to hear him laugh in a mocking tone.

"You are truly a fighter, DeTaurius and your beauty is rather exquisite. The rumors and stories don't do you justice," he beckoned her to him but she fought hard against his will. Sam saw her battle against him and held her tight against him. The blonde haired man glared daggers at Sam as he saw the younger man as a threat. With a wave of his hand Sam felt his body flying across the room then slamming against the wall before landing on the floor with loud smack.

"Sam!" Brooklyn tried to reach the fallen hunter but the man waved his hand once again pinning her against the wall. She felt the Sais slip from her hands clanging to the floor.

"Did you really think Adriana could pull all this off alone? She is but my second in command and vessel for the demon Tiamat. But where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am called Klaus," Klaus bowed slightly then straightened up.

"Why are you doing this? What do you have against the Elders?"

"They think they can just order us all around while sitting on their ivory tower and expect us to obey them like good little immortals. For centuries we have hid in the shadows watching as humanity thrived and populated the Earth when we should be the ones in power, not them! I created the Shadows finding others like myself who despised what the Elders had done. We slowly formed alliances with those in power who wished to rule alongside with us when we conquered the humans. Of course the humans who stood in our way were sold off."

"You bastard!" Brooklyn hollered. Klaus merely chuckled at her anger finding it amusing to see Brooklyn fight against his power.

"I was going to have Adriana sell you off but after seeing the fire in your soul I've changed my mind," he flashed a bright brilliant smile that masked the sinister intentions of the vampire.

* * *

Dean watched as Quinn thrashed about the bed as the poison ran through his ancient body. Both were unaware of what was happening downstairs. Quinn groaned and moaned crying out for Brooklyn in between. Dean leaned back in the chair feeling his sire's pain.

"Brennan," Quinn opened his eyes seeing Dean sitting there beside him.

"I'm here Quinn," he saw Quinn reach up and Dean clasped his hand with his sire's reinforcing the bond between sire and child. Dean could see Quinn's eyes were clouding up even more with every passing minute. He feared Quinn wouldn't make it through the night if they didn't get out of there and fast. Just then Bobby's head peered inside before the rest of his body appeared from behind the door.

"Dean, thank god we found ya," Bella and Stefan followed him in. Bella froze seeing Quinn in pain. She wanted to jump up and down and scream hallelujah but she didn't. The pitiful sight of the ancient vampire strewn on the bed stabbed at her like a dull knife.

"Dean, what's wrong with him?" Bella pointed to his eyes.

"One of Adriana's goons stabbed him with a silver based poison when he broke me free from the lumbering blood sucker."

"Quinn saved you?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Yes he did and now he's suffering. Despite what has happened between us in the past, he's still my sire and we are connected by blood and soul."

Bella looked around seeing Brooklyn and Sam were missing.

"Where are Brooklyn and Sam?"

"Brooklyn! She chased after Adriana and Sam followed her. I have to find her. Would you stay with Quinn?" Dean asked Bobby. Bobby nodded his head as he took Dean's seat.

"I must find my brother as I can detect his scent and it is still fresh," Stefan bowed politely before slipping out in search of Damon.

"Bella you're coming with me. Bobby, guard the door and use the holy water."

"Already two steps ahead of ya. I've been doing this for oh over 20 years now…." Bobby smirked as Dean and Bella peered out the door then vanished shutting it tight.

* * *

Klaus closed his eyes as he picked up two new scents. He turned and opened his eyes towards the creature as it threw its head back and the powerful plume of smoke shot up through the ceiling and Adriana returned to her human form.

"Damn that stings," she muttered beneath her breath.

"Brooklyn! Sam!" Dean's voice rang out on the other side.

"Dean in here!" Brooklyn pounded on the door until her fists and knuckles began bleeding profusely. Klaus jerked her away from the door feeling the hunger rage at the sight of her blood caked hands. Holding her hands up, the vampire licked and savored the sticky drying blood.

"Dean!" She cried out struggling against the vampire. Klaus continued licking and sucking until not a single red smear remained.

Dean and Bella fought against the door feeling it remain steadfast through their pounding and kicking. He felt Brooklyn's fear raging deep within his soul recharging him with a renewed rush of energy. Bella stood back as he charged the door with a cold fury raging in his eyes.

Klaus grabbed Brooklyn by the throat lifting her up and off the ground as the door exploded splintering the solid oak framed door. Dean crossed the threshold with his fangs bared and eyes angry.

"Klaus," he growled as the vampire slowly smiled at Dean.

"Brennan, it's so good to see you."

"Spare the formalities, Klaus. Let her go," Dean's body tensed up as he prepared to battle the vampire.

"No I've taken a liking to her. She's such a vibrant and fiery soul. I was going to let Adriana sell her off tonight but I changed my mind after witnessing the passion and rage that kindles her aura," he inhaled the scent of the vampire as Brooklyn kicked and struggled.

"Her blood's like nothing I ever tasted before, so addictive like a drug."

"You were the one who gave Goliath back there the poisoned knife."

"Guilty as charged," he beamed at the fact Quinn was battling for his life. "You see Adriana was but the front woman for my operations. It was so easy. After I found her clinging to life in Budapest I healed her and brought her back from the brink. She never stopped loving you Brennan which I used to my advantage of course. She said she would do anything to get you back even become the vessel for Tiamat."

Dean hung his head then looked at Adriana as the hard eyes went soft for a split second before hardening once again.

Sam groaned and stirred on the floor as the large shard of glass remained embedded in his side. He could hear bits and pieces of what was going on. He should've known there was more than one involved in this war.

As Bobby tended to Quinn the vampire sat upright and gently spoke.

"Brooklyn and Brennan need me."

* * *

**_I know the chapters are getting longer but this was a good place to stop! Again thanks for all the support and please do send the reviews in as I thrive on the feedback!_**


	15. Blood Bath

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Again thank you every one for all the support!!!

* * *

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere," Bobby began pushing Quinn back on the bed but the vampire wouldn't relent, wouldn't submit to the hunter.

"Now I know where Dean gets his stubbornness from," Bobby retorted pushing harder still but Quinn wouldn't budge. The vampire turned facing the hunter with cloudy lenses and pushed back hearing Bobby land hard in the chair.

"I am sorry that I have to do this but Brennan and Brooklyn need me," Quinn forced his will on Bobby feeling the man's breathing begin to slow as he slumped over in the wooden chair. The vampire quickly found the holy water hiding in Bobby's vest and pressed the flask as the cool blessed liquid drained down his mouth and throat. That would ensure no vampire would mess with the sleeping man as Quinn slipped out the door relying more on his sense of smell and acute hearing.

* * *

Bella could only watch helplessly as Klaus tightened his grip on Brooklyn's throat. Dean refused to back down from the vampire as the bastard had his beloved in his vile grip. He could hear Sam's soft groans as he saw the carpet turn a dark crimson as his blood continued spilling from the large gaping wound from his side.

Adriana eyed Bella warily as she locked eyes with the dark haired blood sucker. Bella felt her own fangs slide down as she went after the vampire. Adriana smirked and hoisted her body up and on the edge of the desk pulling her legs tight against her chest as Bella leapt with arms outstretched for the bitch's throat. The vampire's legs shot out launching Bella up and over her head towards the opposite wall. She grinned as her foe landed against the wall with a sickening smacking sound as her head collided with the large frame of a very expensive Van Gogh painting. Adriana hopped off the desk and casually walked around to where the younger vampire lay listless on the floor. A solid thick line of blood coated the frame and wall trailing down to where Bella was now slumped over. Adriana tightly fisted Bella's hair jerking her head straight up so she could look straight into her eyes as they would be the last thing she saw.

"You have a great deal of nerve showing up here after all you did to Colin, Ciara. Oh your exploits in Boston are rather well known as you did run a silver pike through Colin then beheaded him before burning his body in a rather blasphemous manner."

Bella could only groan and mumble incoherently which Adriana passed off as her last dying words.

"No matter though as tonight is the auction and what better way to rid ourselves of a brunette haired pest."

Adriana looked over seeing Sam continue to bleed. She growled as the very beautiful but now ruined Oriental rug was coated in his blood. The vampire suppressed her anger over it instead sensing an opportunity.

"Well two to offer up for tonight even better. Should add more to our coffers indeed," she turned to see several vampires storm the room.

"These two take downstairs and clean them up," she gestured at Sam and Bella. Dean knew he was split between saving Brooklyn and stopping Adriana from carrying out her wishes on Sam and Bella.

"Aw looks like Brennan's caught between a rock and hard place," Klaus taunted Dean as the vampire inched closer to the taller blonde man as Brooklyn could only look on with a fleeting hint of hope that soon vanished from her gray pools. Dean wasn't about to lose her again not after what happened with Quinn. But the thought of losing his friend and brother burned just as bad inside his heart.

Klaus licked his lips as the sinister smile on his lips deepened and turned deadly. Dean crouched lower prepared to rip his beloved from him. Brooklyn looked over at Dean and closed her eyes.

_Do it Dean….._

_I can't, I don't wanna hurt you…._

_I'll heal….._

With a low animalistic growl, Dean went after Klaus tackling him to the ground. Brooklyn felt the iron grip loosen then slip away from her throat dropping her to the carpet. She landed on her side with one arm twisted in an angle. The mangled limb throbbed in pain as she slowly sat up to the sight of Dean wrestling around the room with Klaus. The lighter blonde fisted Dean's collar punching him over and over until his handsome face turned bloody and bruised.

The sight of her soulmate being beaten and weakened angered her as she felt the powerful surge of power fill every fiber of her being as she felt her body rising to her feet and her sharp deadly fangs unsheathe.

Out of the corner of one blood filled eye, Dean could see the faint outline of Brooklyn charging his attacker as he felt the heavy weight being lifted up and off his body. Anger and pure adrenaline powered the young vampire as she hurled Klaus towards Adriana watching as the larger body toppled the smaller feminine one. But Brooklyn wasn't done with them just yet. Grabbing the Sais, she launched each one with deadly precision watching them embed within the chests of each vampire. Brooklyn knew it would only slow them down as they were of an iron/silver blend. Leave it to such arrogant beings to keep around such weapons as trophies.

She faced the other two vampires with wide hollow pools feeling the blood of Aiden and Quinn raging hard in her veins carrying her on as she hollered with a loud cry ripping apart the first vampire. Her nails slashed and shred skin and flesh as the blood of the dying creature gushed from the wounds coating her clothing and surroundings. Brooklyn felt her rage continue unabated as she snapped then twisted the head of her now dead opponent around before ripping it off from the base of the neck.

Quinn could smell the blood as he quietly made it down the stairs and let his heightened senses guide him. The inhuman growling and cries that filled his ears made him freeze with a cold dread as he recognized whose voice it was.

"Brook," he whispered hurrying towards the room. The copper and tin slammed his nose and tingled through his body as he stepped in the doorway. Brooklyn spun around as she finished off the second vampire draining him of his blood dropping the corpse as she saw her sire standing there. The animalistic lust and blood rage died within her as she saw him standing there.

She dropped to her knees hiding her face in her bloodstained hands. Brooklyn felt sick all over as she saw what her destructive wrath had done to two vampires. Dean slowly sat up seeing his mate collapse to the floor and curled up into a tight ball. He looked over as Adriana and Klaus hissed in pain as the Sais refused to move the slightest from their bodies.

Dean crawled across the floor reaching Brooklyn and gathering her in his arms. He brushed her hair back from her eyes seeing a very haunted look in her eyes. Brooklyn looked over seeing the carnage that was left in her wake. She couldn't believe that it was done by her hands.

"Dean….." The vampire held Brooklyn tighter blocking shielding her eyes from the bloodbath. Quinn stumbled in the room but found his way to Dean and Brooklyn. The overwhelming smell of blood and flesh filled the room as he dropped to his knees feeling the angst that was in tight control of his youngest progeny. Dean looked over as Quinn sadly reached up placing a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. She felt the hand weakly grip her shoulder as she turned around and cried out in shock and horror.

"What did they do to you?" she lifted a shaky hand feeling her anger rising once again. Quinn took her fingers placing them along the side of his face yearning to feel her touch again.

"One of Adriana's goons poisoned him," Dean whispered sadly.

"That bitch," she swore under her breath rising up to finish what she had started. Quinn and Dean caught her hands fighting to keep her with them. But the vampire's rage was too strong to be ignored as she broke free charging the smaller vampire. The fire of hatred burned brightly in her soul as she lunged for her target hollering with a scream that reminded Dean of a banshee. Adriana had managed to pull the Sai out but not without growling in pain as Brooklyn crashed into her not withholding anything back.

"Brennan, what's going on?" Dean watched the intense catfight feeling a small part of him rather turned on by the primal display put on by Brooklyn.

"Let's just say Brooklyn isn't holding back any punches with Adriana."

"Wish I could see," he sighed sadly.

Adriana dragged Brooklyn by the hair but the coppery haired vampire wasn't about to give up and especially not to this dark haired harlot. Her fingers locked on the Sai as she slid by stabbing the vampire deep in the thigh feeling the hateful grip on her hair disappear as Adriana howled in pain. She ripped out the blade hearing the flesh in her thigh rip and separate from the weapon then focused her attention back on Brooklyn.

"Dean, take Quinn outta here," her tone clearly one that told Dean not to argue with her as he hoisted Quinn up and spirited him away.

"This ends tonight," Brooklyn narrowed her eyes watching Adriana with cold hard gray slits.

"Indeed it does, DeTaurius," Adriana felt her gums throb as she flashed her fangs in a taunting manner at the other. Klaus slowly came around as the two vampires clashed in heated battle. He sat up against the wall smiling as the two warriors battled it out blocking the rest of the world out. Adriana struck first. She grabbed Brooklyn by the hair and slammed her forehead on the corner of the desk. Brooklyn saw black then a bright blinding white for a few moments then shook it off. She felt the burning of nails raked across her face and returned suit only she aimed for the eyes. Adriana flung up her hands blocking the attack but Brooklyn raged on swinging her hands aside ripping out the vampire's perfect almond eyes. Adriana screamed out in pain as Brooklyn cruelly taunted her.

"Looking for these?" She callously tossed them aside as the vampire dropped to her knees screaming at the top of her lungs. Sam woke up seeing his friend taking on the older and stronger vampire. Reaching over he gritted his teeth as the chunk of glass slid from his side coated with his blood. Sam swallowed hard forcing his upper body up and against the hardwood desk feeling his feet plant themselves firmly against the carpet.

"Damn that hurt," he growled forcing himself to breathe. He looked over seeing Bella unchanged since being slammed against the wall. Sam saw Klaus slowly pulling out the second Sai and rise as Brooklyn had one last ace up her sleeve or rather one last stake.

"This is for Dean," she growled slamming the silver stake straight into her heart. Brooklyn shoved the smooth but deadly harbinger deeper until it was sticking through both ends of the vampire.

"And that was for Quinn you heartless bitch," she spat as the vampire collapsed sideways towards the floor. Klaus felt the burning eyes of Brooklyn as she turned to face him. Her intent focused stare didn't faze the older vampire but he felt the taste of vengeance racing hard in her veins. The blonde vampire grinned wildly at her then glanced down at the remains of Adriana.

"She always did have her priorities misplaced," he muttered. "No matter as I found her replacement."

"Sorry, not interested. Why don't you go find some groupie that's willing to play the role of lead slut to you?"

He chuckled which only made the desire for her to be by his side greater. Brooklyn edged away seeing in the corner of her eye Sam slink behind Klaus. He found the other Sai ready to sink the tri blade deep into Klaus' back. But the vampire could smell the hunter behind him anticipating his attack while appearing oblivious on the outside.

Sam lifted the lightweight blade with ease hurling it towards the spot between his shoulders blades. Klaus moved with lightning speed propelling his arm back catching the surprised hunter's wrist twisting it. Sam bit back the pain fighting against the vampire but felt he was losing the power struggle between them.

Klaus spun around clamping his other hand on Sam's free wrist while speaking in a clam but cold manner.

"Samuel, Samuel, Samuel did you really think you could sneak up on me like that? For one who carries demon's blood in his veins you sure are pretty stupid and ignorant."

Brooklyn saw her friend was in trouble and sprang into action. She raced around the table with inhuman speed tackling Klaus away from Sam. Sam could only watch as she pinned the vampire to the wall then lifted him up and off the floor.

"Sam, find Dean now," Brooklyn spun around to face her friend as he was moving too slow by her standards.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said move!" Sam forced one leg in front of the other as he painfully trotted out of the room.

It was only Brooklyn and Klaus left standing.

* * *

**I thought it was time for Adriana to meet her maker so to speak and focus on the battle with Klaus. And yes this is the same Klaus from Vampire Diaries. Please do review as I know there are those of you who be lurking in my world :P But all the support that has been shown has meant so much to me though!!!**


	16. A Close Encounter of the Klaus Kind

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Thank you again to everyone out there for supporting and reading these works!!

* * *

Brooklyn gripped Klaus's throat as he held hers in his oversized hand. The older vampire's ice blue eyes turned darker with rage as Brooklyn's stare darkened to match.

"You don't know who you are messing with!" he growled. "I am one of the very first generation of vampires to walk this Earth! I helped bring down Rome!"

"Is that supposed to scare me or impress me?" She growled unimpressed with his banter. Klaus reacted by lifting her up and off the floor until her feet were dangling. Brooklyn wasn't scared, not yet anyways as she continued facing off against Klaus.

Bella slowly stirred, awakened by the sounds of Brooklyn's angry dark voice raging against one she was not familiar with. She tilted her head and opened her eyes seeing her friend fighting against a taller Nordic appearing man, only that man wasn't a man. Bella looked around seeing a Sai laying a few feet away and slowly slid over and towards the weapon, hoping she could help Brooklyn before the crazed albino finished her off.

Brooklyn saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and knew to keep her gaze steady with Klaus's. She watched his handsome features become twisted and contorted as a wild mad look in his eyes took over and as his upper lip curled up revealing a row of perfect white teeth interrupted by two sharp canines.

"I've seen demons and succubae that were scarier than you are Blondie," her snide remark only infuriated Klaus even more. The vampire slammed Brooklyn against the desk hearing it split from the force of her head smacking against the heavy wood. Brooklyn couldn't find her voice let alone think straight while the sheer amount of pain gripped her head and neck.

"You think your quick tongue will save you, vampire? Think again!" She felt the tip of the fang scrape along her ear and neck making her grit her teeth and close her eyes.

"I am going to so enjoy this, sport," Klaus roughly gripped her hair exposing her pale throat. Brooklyn gripped the edge of the desk utilizing every ounce of strength she had to fight back, push back, whatever it took to get away. Klaus only laughed and pressed her body harder and rougher against the edge as she felt it dig into her stomach as she swore it was starting to cut her in half.

The Nordic vampire buried his fangs in her throat feeling her try to fight back. Brooklyn cried out in pain and gripped the desk harder digging her nails into the dark oak. Bella crawled behind where Klaus stood and took aim. The Sai ripped through the muscle tendons and skin of the vampire's thigh causing Klaus to scream out in pain and release Brooklyn. Bella was already by Brooklyn's side when the vampire spun around seeing the purifying metal burning and singing the flesh around it.

"Brook, are you alright?" Bella looped her arm around Brooklyn's waist and draped her friend's arm across her shoulders. She made a hasty retreat with Brooklyn in tow before Klaus could react.

* * *

Sam burst in the room seeing Dean tending to a greatly weakened Quinn. Dean looked up seeing the wide eyed hunter panting hard and fighting to catch his breath.

"Brooklyn…..Klaus….Office…." He struggled to say between hard gasps. Bobby looked over at the vampire then at Sam before saying, "Go, I can stay here."

Dean raced from the room before Sam had a chance to catch up.

Bella felt Brooklyn try to walk despite being nearly drained of blood. She knew Klaus would soon be following them once he got the Sai pulled out. He was going to be pissed off to say the least. Dean saw them as they hobbled up the stairs one at a time. His nose detecting the scent of Klaus as the vampire was closing in on them. The vampire rushed down the stairs gathering Brooklyn freeing Bella to run and join the others as he carried Brooklyn in his arms. The scent of Klaus grew stronger the closer he reached the room.

Klaus felt his rage taking a firm hold over him as he saw Dean enter the office and slam the door shut behind him. He spun around to see Gordon and Damon standing there before him.

"Do not worry, Klaus for they will not be going anywhere," The dark skinned vampire grinned pressing a small remote device hidden in his hand.

Damon turned to face his former foe seeing how upset he was.

"Klaus, you look ragged and upset. Come let us revel in the festivities that are occurring downstairs shall we?" The smooth as silk voice calmed the vampire down as he gave one last look at the door before turning to see what was for sale. Perhaps he could find a lovely virginal girl or boy to feed upon and keep as a toy.

* * *

Stefan remained hidden as to block his scent from the wave of vampires that were gathering in the large meeting hall. Still no sign of Damon as he continued observing the steady stream of guests file in. He had heard of these auctions and what happened to the unfortunate humans swept up in these. Stefan shuddered at the unimaginable horrors that many faced at the hands of their cruel captors but quickly suppressed them as he focused back on the task at hand. It was then he caught not one but two distinct familiar scents. His eyes turned black as he saw his brother and Klaus strolling casually towards the open double doors.

"Klaus…." He growled knowing the vampire heard him. Klaus grinned to himself before looking over his shoulder straight where Stefan was hiding. Stefan felt the ice blue eyes burning straight at him as he remained cloaked in the shadows.

* * *

Dean saw the two bite marks on Brooklyn's neck and immediately knew Klaus was responsible for this attack.

"I'm going to rip his fucking lungs out!" Dean raged as he cleaned away the blood seeing the marks quickly healing and becoming two faint marks. Brooklyn groaned and sat up feeling the pounding in her head grow louder and stronger.

"Dean, please don't do anything stupid," she begged him as she rubbed her temples. Brooklyn leaned over in the chair grimacing in pain.

"She's right, Brennan for Klaus is a very powerful and dangerous vampire," Quinn gasped. Dean looked down at his sire as he lay with his eyes closed. The pitiful sight of the vampire tore at Dean's heart which in turn fueled his desire to seek vengeance. Despite all that Quinn had put him and Brooklyn through, Dean still cared about his sire.

Bobby pulled out the leather bag he was carrying and searched for something, anything to help the two vampires. Sam was exploring the room looking through the stacks of books and scrolls unsure of what he was looking for but would know it when he saw it.

Dean looked over seeing Brooklyn still hunched over rubbing her temples and grimacing in pain. Whatever that blonde haired blue eyes bastard did to her was having the desired effect as she couldn't move or even open her eyes. Quinn sensed her pain as he tilted his head towards her direction.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Quinn. She hasn't been able to talk or move since we got back. Bobby's looking for something to kill the pain and hopefully something for you as well."

Quinn snorted and slowly shook his head. "I am not so sure he will find something in that little magic bag of his. Has Aiden been located?" His voice turned to a hushed tone as Dean could only reply with a quiet no.

"We must find him, for without Aiden the Elders won't stand a chance against the Shadows. Think of them as a chain. If one vital link is missing then it won't hold. They are stronger when fighting as one. Believe me for I have seen it once before. When united they are a formidable force. Judas knew that when he chose them."

"Can you feel him anywhere? Has he called out to you?" Quinn's brow furrowed as his mouth turned downward.

"No, I cannot feel him. Our connection is not as strong as it used to be but I was still able to feel him and the pull to be with him. But now I cannot."

"Something's blocking him then. It sounds like Klaus's doing to me."

"That would not be surprising in the least," Quinn muttered. "He shows no mercy towards his enemies in battle, especially other vampires. He defied Judas on several occasions and almost killed him once."

"Would explain why he oh so gentle towards me then," Brooklyn growled as she slowly opened her eyes. Dean rushed to her side helping her up and across the room. He lowered her down in the chair beside Quinn as he sat on the couch.

"Son of a bitch slammed my head on the desk before trying to drain me dry. He's the one behind the Shadows. Adriana was only his puppet while he remained behind the scenes dictating her every move. I initially suspected he didn't think she would go after Dean but after he said she always had her priorities out of place I think he knew she would try. But her mind and soul were so badly warped from centuries of his mind games she wasn't the same Adriana Dean knew."

"Well we need to find Aiden and get the Hell out of here," Bella stated plainly as she leaned against the wall.

"Only question is where to start. I mean with the auction going on and the place is crawling with blood suckers and armed guards," Brooklyn reminded everyone of their situation.

"I might have a way," Bobby piped up closing the book that was in front of him. Leave it to Bobby to come prepared for anything.

"There's a spell in here that will link two minds no matter the circumstances. If dark magic is blocking Aiden from seeking you then this will break it. Dean, you'll have to do it as Quinn's been poisoned and Brooklyn's still recovering from her encounter with Klaus."

He nodded as Bobby instructed him to lie down on the floor with his head pointed north and feet pointed south. Dean closed his eyes as Bobby traced along the vampire's forehead before doing it again with an herbal mixture Brooklyn was unfamiliar with. The older hunter's lips moved but his voice was very faint as Dean could feel his body become heavy and listless while an inky blackness took over his mind. His soul was propelled though the darkness until he felt the presence of Aiden was strong.

* * *

Aiden opened his eyes seeing the outline of Dean hovering above him.

"Brennan?" Dean nodded. The vampire's specter looked around seeing where Aiden was. He was within the manor but it was sealed room with no windows with only one door leading out.

"Aiden, where is this place?"

"It's a hidden room near the ballroom. They intend on selling me in an auction."

"No!"

Aiden nodded sadly and lowered his eyes towards the chains around his wrists, ankles feeling the collar securely around his throat.

"You have to help me Brennan," he begged weakly.

Just as he appeared, Dean was violently pulled back and thrusted back in his body. He opened his eyes seeing everyone hovered over him.

"Downstairs, there's a room off the ballroom they have him in. The bastards plan on auctioning him off," Dean sat up looking up at everyone.

"Well let's move," Bella was already flinging the door open with Sam and Bobby right behind her. Dean looked over at Brooklyn seeing she would stay behind.

"We can't leave him alone, Dean. Besides, you're much stronger than I am to fight against Klaus."

Dean didn't want to leave her but he didn't have any other choice. The others wouldn't be able to fight against the vampires without him. Sighing, he leaned over kissing her deeply letting her know he would return. Brooklyn smiled and leaned into his touch before he finally left her.

Brooklyn closed the door and found the flask of holy water, the only source of protection for her and Quinn. Her head still throbbed from earlier as she sat back down beside her sire. He opened his eyes revealing the cloudy orbs. Brooklyn found herself hissing in shock despite having seen them once before. She found herself reaching out and taking his cool hand in hers. Quinn felt her thumb running up and down along the top of his hand as she made this promise to him.

"We'll find a cure for you, Quinn, I swear," she swore to the blind vampire. Quinn smiled at her hope of healing him.

"Thank you. I wish that I could see the spark in your eyes again. But feeling you next to me gives me the strength to hang on."

Brooklyn sighed knowing he was still fighting for her even as the poison continued to charge though him. The younger vampire watched as he closed his eyes and covered her hand with both of his. She felt the calling tugging at her once again but quickly suppressed it instead positioning her body in front his on the couch ready to protect him from anything.

* * *

**Next chap up soon!!!! The party crashers arrive!!!**


	17. The Ties That Bind

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Again thank you everyone again for supporting these sometimes off the beat stories! I am borrowing Jake from the movie Cursed and taking a few liberties with him (making him a total asshole for starters) and yes he will pop up again.

* * *

The rough hands pinned Aiden to the ground as he weakly fought back. The cold calloused hands gripped the back of his neck while the other held his bound wrists.

"Move Elder," the voice snarled in his ear hoisting the Elder to his feet. Aiden squinted his eyes and winced as the door was flung open flooding the room with a bright blinding light. His harsh handler violently shoved him out the door and into a smaller hidden corridor practically dragging the vampire to yet another room.

Aiden opened his eyes observing the small ornate bathroom. He realized how dirty and disgusting he smelled as the soiled layers came off his body. The Elder lowered his gaze to the ground feeling several sets of eyes gawking and ogling his tight naked body. Once again his unknown handler stepped behind him fisting his hair jerking his head up and back. Aiden finally saw the one who was so cold cruel towards him.

"Lycan," he growled feeling his jaw and gums aching. The werewolf's upper lip curled into a twisted sneer.

"You catch on fast," the Lycan's voice was dripping in sarcasm as Aiden felt the rough hands shove him inside the shower.

"Wash up vampire and you've got 10 minutes!"

Aiden stood there while the water rushed down and over him glaring hard with dark violet orbs at the Lycan. The Elder refused to budge rather instead challenging the creature to do it himself.

The werewolf was about to step in and take matters into his own hands when the door opened and brunette haired man with dark chocolate pools entered the room. He walked with authority as he strode across the small room to where Aiden stood defiantly.

"Why isn't this filthy blood sucker cleaned and dressed yet?"

"Sorry, Jake," the Lycan muttered. Jake stood there with his hands on his hips and tilted his head as if he were reading the vampire's empty expression.

"I was warned about you Aiden. About how your hatred for werewolves led to the near destruction of a pack in Saint Louis and actual decimation of another pack in Tacoma in the process earning you many enemies."

Aiden didn't budge and only narrowed his eyes until they were tiny violet slits. Jake sighed and turned to the werewolf to his right.

"Clean and make him presentable," Jake hiked his thumb at the vampire before storming out.

The werewolf displayed a sinister grin as he flung open the door fully clothed. Aiden tensed up and bared his fangs to which the werewolf caught him with lightning speed and slammed him up against the wall.

"Time to make you pretty," he snarled in Aiden's ear as he started scrubbing the naked vampire's body. The ruthless abrasive scrubbing motions turned his skin red and raw.

* * *

Dean hated leaving Brooklyn behind but she was in no state to fight vampires and Lycans. He had picked up the vile stench of several Lycans as they cautiously headed down the stairs. Bella's nose had wrinkled up in disgust as Bobby's primitive human nose couldn't detect the smell of wet fur and blood. Bobby looked over at Bella seeing her face twisted as if she were ready to retch on the spot.

"You alright over there?"

"I will be once we clear the air so to speak," she sighed pinching her nose closed. Bobby was thankful he couldn't smell what she and Dean were as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Movement out of the corner of Dean's eye made him lunge forward and pull Stefan from his hiding spot.

"Stefan," He released the vampire's wrist.

"It's quite alright, Brennan," he shook it off then looked down the hall.

"Klaus came by this way but I didn't see my brother."

"Yeah we know Frosty the Snowman's here. He damn near killed Brooklyn and Sam but Bella stopped him."

Stefan looked over impressed at the young vampire. Bella smirked and looked away unable to keep her eyes locked with his beautiful ones.

"I hate to break up the party but…." Sam spoke up.

"Right we need to go in there and bring down the thunder," Dean had a feral look rising in his eyes as he led the group down the hall.

* * *

Klaus watched the guests gather around the makeshift podium seeing many familiar and some new faces. These were his allies, brothers and sisters united together with a common goal: To seek the end of the Elders and usher in a new age of vampire and werewolf enslaving and ruling over the human race.

Gordon stood off to the side and nodded indicating it was time. The vampire looked over his shoulder seeing the single file row of humans chained together. Aiden was nowhere to be seen as he was being saved for the last part of the festivities. Gordon turned his head around as Klaus began announcing the night's agenda.

"Ladies and gentlemen I thank you for being here this evening and welcome. Tonight we quite an array of men and women for your pleasure…."

The gasps and hushed whispers filtered through the crowd. Women talked excitedly while their jewels shook around their necks and dangled from their ears. Red, blue, green and yellow stones sparkled and flashed around pale skin and necks. Their gowns were the best money could buy and no expense spared as Dean could see. Shimmers of tiny encrusted stones and golden specks caught his eye as he watched through the crack in the doors.

He looked over at the others and nodded for them to move ahead. The roar of laughter dulled by the heavy doors but still loud nonetheless. Stefan groaned at the poor tasting joke Klaus cracked as he hurried on by. Who did he think he was? Johnny Carson? Bella had one thing in mind and that was payback. Bobby gripped the gun tight in his fingers as he held his breath and rushed on by. Sam treaded lightly as his keen sense of smell picked up vampire mingling with werewolf. His stomach churned at the putrid blend of scents.

Dean was last bringing up the rear. His sharp eyes watched for trouble as the small group continued down the hall. As they retreated further down the hall, a door silently opened and Jake stepped out from the shadows. His eyes flashed silver as he stalked the group.

* * *

Brooklyn remained tense as her senses were on full alert. Quinn too was detecting something was not right as he sat up and reached for Brooklyn's hand squeezing it tight. He found himself surprised when she wrapped her hand tightly with his. It was then the older vampire wasn't afraid to face death as he felt Brooklyn's touch.

The heavy footfalls stopped at the door as the knob slowly turned. Brooklyn felt her body rise and slip from Quinn's hand as she held the holy water before her. Her eyes turned emerald then violet then both hues blended together. As she stalked towards the door, it swung open as Judas stepped in.

"Hello, Brooklyn," his velvety voice soothed her frayed tense nerves. Quinn sat up stumbling over furniture nearly crashing towards the grounds if not for Brooklyn catching him and dropping the holy water in the process.

"Shit," she muttered watching the one line of defense she had soak into the carpet.

Judas tilted his head at her as he kneeled down. Brooklyn felt as if she knew him from somewhere. The Original One smiled at her in a gentle manner reaching out for her face. She froze at his cool touch as he brushed back a few loose strands from her face.

"You look so much like her," he sighed. Brooklyn held Quinn tighter positioning herself between the stranger and her sire.

"Brook, don't be afraid. This is Judas," Quinn whispered in her ear. Brooklyn looked over at Judas as he merely nodded at her. She was at a loss for words as she found herself looking straight at the one who created the Elders and who all vampires were descended from.

"I don't know what to say," she stuttered. Judas chuckled lightly at the young vampire's struggle to speak.

"Everyone seems to say that at first. But all the legends and myths are just that, myths. Created by men who feared the unknown and refused to see the truth for what it really is."

"But you were cursed…."

"Yes I was," he sighed again as he remembered his crimes vividly in his mind. "And I wandered for centuries alone even after I sired the Elders. But then 29 years ago I met her."

"Who?" Brooklyn's curiosity piqued.

"Your mother," he whispered. Brooklyn involuntarily sunk back against Quinn as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What?!"

"I was in Kansas City I had stumbled upon a woman with hair like copper and a soul that was bright as if were ablaze lighting her very being. She was being attacked by a rogue vampire. You see I was determined to stop the attacks in the city before they drew attention to us and our world. Anyways I killed him but she didn't run or flinch. Instead she approached and thanked me. At her soft gentle touch I felt it, I knew what it was. She was the one for me."

"But how could that be? David Ravenwood was my father!" Brooklyn couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He was the man who raised you but you see my daughter it was I who lay with your mother the night you were conceived."

Brooklyn covered her mouth and turned away feeling Quinn's arms wrap securely around her. It couldn't be true! All these years she was allowed to believe the man who raised her since birth was her birth father while her real father was Judas?!

"Why did you leave me? Why did you leave my mom?" Anguished tears pooled in her eyes as the rich gray depths swirled angrily into emerald and violet. Judas looked away as the shame tore away at his heart and soul.

"I did it to protect her. When she learned she was with child I knew it wasn't safe for her or her unborn child. Strangely enough she also felt the same darkness though it was breaking her heart. I loved her so much as she loved me," he wiped away his tears at the thoughts of Rachel filled his mind.

"Why didn't you come for me? Why was I sent away? Did you not want me anymore?"

"No! I did it to protect you. Markus DeTaurius was the best hunter around and I knew he would raise you right. Do you not know how much it killed me not to get to hold you when you cried? Or to tell you how much I love you? I watched you from afar grow up turning into the strong willed woman before me. At first I was enraged at what Quinn had done but after what happened in Limon and Pueblo I realize he does care a great deal for you as you care for him. But I also know Brennan or Dean as he now calls himself is your soulmate."

Brooklyn had the feeling there was something Judas wasn't telling her. She saw his eyes dart to Quinn then back to the ground.

"What is it you're not telling me?"

Judas sighed and swallowed back the growing lump in his throat. She had to know, needed to know.

"When you and Quinn were in the throes of heated passion he asked you something. What did you tell him?"

Brooklyn looked over at her sire seeing him shudder. She involuntarily reached out placing a hand over his face before turning back around.

"I told him yes and that I love him. Why?" Her voice ragged and tired.

"Neither of you realized this but when two vampires are in the midst of sexual pleasure and blood is exchanged, they become blood mates for life."

"What?!" They both spat in unison.

"So what you're saying is that when I told Quinn yes and when we exchanged blood it made us mates? Oh my god," she groaned and ran her hand over her face.

"Does Dean know about this?" Judas shook his head. "He knows of what happened but not the consequences."

"So Brooklyn is bound to both me and Brennan?"

"Yes this puts her in a quandary. She has her soulmate which I am not sure how that is determined. But now she has a blood mate, you Quinn."

Brooklyn rubbed her eyes and flashed a glare at her newly discovered family.

"And you didn't think to make this known or at least drop a great big hint somewhere down the line?"

Quinn felt the guilt bubbling back up inside. He felt remorse for what his actions did to her but then he didn't regret it. She was bound to him in more ways than Dean was. Yet he still felt bad about what this would mean for his progeny.

Judas hesitated before reaching out to his daughter. Brooklyn jerked back angry over this stark revelation.

"My daughter, please don't…" Brooklyn cut him off. Her eyes cold and angry as she raged against the Original One.

"Stop right there, Judas. First you don't even attempt to contact me for 29 fucking years and now you decide to drop the bomb that by trading blood during hot heated sex I now have two mates? What do I look like? A damn time share?"

Judas knew she had a right to be angry at him. He had not once tried to reach out to her even if it was a message he delivered to Markus and then he thought by keeping the little known mate law that she would be safe and Dean would be her one and only. It appeared he had underestimated Quinn's determination in making his daughter his own.

The ties between the two vampires were permanent and could never be broken.

* * *

**I know I am sorry for not updating last night but I wound up crashing pretty darn early. I will have another one either tomorrow or Thursday! Thanks again!!!!**


	18. Purified By Fire

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's so don't even sue me :P Again I want to thank everyone for supporting these stories!!!!!

* * *

Sam picked up the scent of another as he froze and turned around. Dean looked over his shoulder to see Jake standing there with hands shoved in his pockets. The werewolf's eyes flashed bright silver as his teeth sharpened.

"Well if it isn't the Super Friends!"

Sam's eyes flashed silver matching the hue of Jake's eyes as he rushed the smaller man. Jake was prepared for Sam side stepping the attack. He gripped Sam's jacket tossing him over his head with ease. The hard pillar met flesh bone as Sam crashed against the marble support. He crouched to his feet as dark fur covered his lean tall body. Bone cracked and twisted as his body contorted and twisted until he was firmly on all fours.

"Well, looks like someone came to play," Jake sneered as his body began taking shape and jet black fur sprouted over his limbs and face. Dean watched as the werewolves circled one another baring razor sharp canines dripping with saliva.

"We need to move now!" He shouted ushering the others away from the battle that was about to begin. The werewolf that was Jake pounced on Sam sinking his teeth into his enemy's flesh. Sam howled in pain shaking violently back and forth dislodging Jake from his back sending the smaller creature against the wall.

* * *

Inside the hall, Klaus heard the growls and yelps as the guests and auction goers began to become unsettled, some beginning to panic. He immediately turned to Gordon.

"Usher our guests out the back way and keep the commodities locked up tight."

Gordon gave a short nod before standing before the anxious crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen please exit through these doors and follow the hallway up and out to your vehicles."

The crowd hurried towards the two large doors just as the back ones flung open and two large hairy creatures spilled into the room. The orderly single file turned into a panicked mass as vampires and humans alike rushed the doors stampeding over one another in an effort to get away from the werewolves. Klaus went the opposite way towards the room Aiden was being held in.

The Elder heard the commotion and screams knowing it had to be Brennan and the others. He smiled even as Klaus stormed in and ripped the vampire from the chains and slammed him up against the wall.

"They're here," he taunted the Nordic blood sucker. Klaus belted Aiden in the jaw but the Elder merely laughed and spat out the blood that was pooling in his mouth.

"What's wrong Klaus? It's only the big bad wolf outside."

His words earned him several more blows from the larger vampire as Aiden continued laughing even with the blood dribbling down his chin and neck staining the expensive black silken shirt. Klaus grew even more enraged at Aiden's boldness. His jaw ached as two deadly fangs slid from his gums. Aiden's taunting laugh went dead replaced by a cry of pain as Klaus sunk his fangs in his throat tearing and ripping at his flesh.

Dean heard Aiden's cries and rushed towards the door what was wide open. Dean leaned in the doorway seeing Klaus draining Aiden. The larger vampire was bent over the dark haired Elder with one arm holding him firmly against his body while the other fisted Aiden's hair keeping his throat exposed. Blood flowed freely from the large gaping wound as Klaus lapped and sucked at the precious fluid. Anger raged within Dean's soul as he saw Aiden begin to slip away with each passing second. He rushed the blonde haired vampire tackling him hard to the ground like a linebacker. Aiden collapsed to the floor greatly weakened by Klaus's attack. Bella raced in seeing the Elder in pain. She rushed to his side cradling him in her arms.

"Aiden, can you hear me?" Aiden turned his head over seeing Bella's face gripped with fear and apprehension.

"Yes," the weak response came. Not wasting a second, she lifted Aiden in her arms whisking him out as Dean and Klaus continued fighting.

Stefan had gone ahead looking for his brother. Damon's scent was growing stronger as he raced further down the hall.

"Hello little brother," the older brother stepped out from the shadows. His eyes flashed with a dangerous glint as his grin was sinister in appearance.

"I knew you were not too far behind from this. You betrayed Brooklyn Brennan and Quinn in Limon."

"Guilty as charged, little brother," he bowed basking in the attention.

"Do you realize Quinn is fighting for his very existence upstairs!? That Brooklyn is up there watching him slip away unable to do anything to help him!?"

"And that is of my concern because?"

Stefan's eyes changed as his fangs dropped down challenging his brother. Damon scoffed at the primal display but soon returned the gesture.

"You think you can defeat me?"

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, Damon," Stefan lunged forward as Damon leapt up to meet his brother. Their bodies crashed into the other with Stefan landing on top of Damon. The younger Salvatore brother fisted Damon's jacket and rocked back while kicking his brother launching him across the hallway. Stefan raced across the hall as Damon was sliding down against the wall. He threw Damon once again but this time the brother landed on his feet.

"This is an expensive jacket," Damon growled while smoothing it out.

"That is all you ever think about, Damon," Stefan spat in pure disgust.

"My, such the passionate one aren't we Stefan? You've grown soft over the centuries!"

"There is no crime in showing compassion, brother!"

Damon rolled his eyes and charged for Stefan as the brothers were once again locked in heated battle.

* * *

The sound of glass shattering reached Brooklyn's ears as the Salvatore brothers had taken their disagreement outside. Judas looked up and over momentarily then back to his daughter as she remained firmly entrenched in Quinn's embrace.

"I know I failed you time and time again my daughter, but please listen to me," Judas pleaded with Brooklyn. She could only stare at the vampire feeling her anger simmering beneath the surface.

"It's pretty damned convenient you decide to tell me this now, Judas. You could've come to me in Iowa and explained everything to me."

"If I had you would've tried to kill me as after all you were raised a hunter," Judas had a point there.

"I'm just so angry and hurt you remained hidden from me. I felt so lost and alone even though Markus and Brady were there in my life. I lost my mother and I never even got to know her! All I have are distant memories of her my father and brother."

Judas winced when she referred to David as her father. But he knew he shouldn't be so shocked as he did raise her up until that fire one cold Kansas night. The Original One knew he had a hard road ahead when it came to healing his daughter's heart.

Quinn sensed her distraught and pulled her back kissing her forehead. She relaxed into him fighting to keep the tears from spilling. Judas saw the pain she was in and refused to leave her. Instead he moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. Brooklyn turned around with hard cold eyes at first but then her stance softened as she found herself turning her body into his open arms.

Judas just held his daughter as she sobbed into his shirt feeling years of regret and pain materialize into his own tears.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there for you, Brooklyn. I wish I could take it all back. But I will never leave you alone again."

Brooklyn wrapped her arms around his waist gripping him as if her very life depended on it. She wanted to be angry, wanted to hate Judas for abandoning her all those years ago but she couldn't. She had found the last remaining part of her family and Brooklyn wasn't about to let him go.

Quinn could feel her soul find some peace as now she had her real father.

* * *

Bobby kicked open the door so Bella carry Aiden in.

"How's he doing?"

"Not too good. He needs blood."

"Don't look at me," Bobby snorted while keeping his eyes trained on the door.

"I would never even dream of it," Bella fired back as she pulled her jacket off. She slid the knife out of her pocket and slit her wrist hissing at the sharp blade piercing her skin. Bella held Aiden up and pressed the bleeding wound to his mouth. Aiden felt the warm life giving fluid trickle down his throat and fan out through his body. Bella watched as the Elder opened his eyes and pushed away her wrist. He sat up feeling the flesh and skin mend together leaving perfect unblemished skin.

"Thank you, Ciara," he smiled at the vampire before turning to Bobby. The older hunter turned around seeing the Elder fully healed.

"Nice of you to join the party," he grumbled before focusing back on the door.

"Ciara, where is Brennan?"

"Downstairs," she replied. Before she could finish Aiden had vanished retreating downstairs.

* * *

Dean groaned as he hit the wall knocking over the candles that were standing in the candle holders. A few hit one of the large heavy curtains which ignited into to flames upon contact. Dean knew he had to get out and find Brooklyn before the place burned down. Klaus didn't see things that way instead ripping the flaming drape off the rod and running it around the room further sparking more flames.

"What's wrong Brennan? It's only a little fire," Klaus flung the chair over Dean's back making him crash hard to the ground. He struggled to get up only to get knocked down by another powerful blow from a second chair smashing over his back.

"Look at you! You're weak! But don't worry as I'll take good care of your precious Brooklyn," that did it. The mention of her name fueled Dean's soul as he growled and leapt to his feet.

"Well, looks like somebody grew some balls in a hurry!" Dean rushed the taller vampire charging across the opposite side of the room feeling the jolt of his foe's body collide against the podium and reverberate through his own body.

Aiden rushed in seeing the battle that was raging on despite the room around them now being engulfed in flames.

"Brennan! Brennan we have to get out of here!"

Klaus's head shot up seeing the Elder standing before him.

"YOU!" he shouted and went after Aiden dropping Dean on the ground. Dean looked up through the flames and smoke to see Aiden fighting Klaus and Aiden was losing big time. Through the flames and smoke, Dean hurried to his friend letting his primal rage fuel his body as Klaus gripped Aiden by the throat ready to end the Elder's life on the spot.

"Oh how I am so going to enjoy this. Ashes to ashes dust to dust Aiden," Aiden felt his body convulse and writhe as Klaus sunk his fangs into Aiden's shoulder but wouldn't get the chance to drain the Elder again. Dean grabbed the burning shred of chair as he sprinted towards the pair. His eyes were now black and brimming with rage as he struck Klaus in the back stunning the taller vampire forcing him to release Aiden. The bottom hem of his jacket exploded into flames as Klaus screamed in pain and headed for the nearest window.

"Brennan we have to find the humans!" Dean snapped back. He looked around failing to spot Sam or Jake.

"We have to find Sam!" He shouted back.

"You find Samuel and I will find the humans," Dean gripped the Elder's shoulder before fleeing from the burning room. Aiden rushed out behind him and headed the opposite way.

* * *

Outside Sam and Jake were lying on the ground bleeding and badly wounded. Sam couldn't move as his body was slow to heal due in part to the sheer number of injuries he had sustained. Jake rolled over on his stomach and gasped hard for air. Sam had injured him deeply tearing at muscle and skin leaving large gaps of exposed flesh on his side and arms.

Sam could feel the world around him turning black even though they were outside in the Colorado night.

* * *

Bobby smelled the putrid acrid smell and immediately recognized what it was.

"Shit, this place is gonna burn down!" He opened the door seeing the flames racing up the stairs. Bella saw the bright hellish flames and slammed the door shut. She looked over at Bobby then at the window and immediately the hunter knew what she was thinking.

"Hold on Bobby," She gripped the hunter and together they crashed through the window just as the flames reached the room they were in.

At the same time Judas sensed the fire as it spread throughout the house. Brooklyn and Quinn too could smell the smoke and see the dark puffs coming from under the door.

"Time to go," she hoisted Quinn up and held him fiercely against her as Judas took the other side as they too escaped out the window.

* * *

Dean couldn't sense his brother in the house realizing he must be outside. He hoped Aiden had made it out for the flames were consuming everything in its path. He rushed up the stairs as the downstairs was completely shelled out and the fire was rushing faster and higher through the house. He spotted the window realizing it was his only way out.

As he neared the large pane the rafters above came down in a fiery heap blocking his way. Dean shielded his eyes finding his one escape now obstructed. If he didn't think fast he was gonna become a pile of ash. He scanned around seeing a large orange and yellow wall of flames. His eyes went back to the window and he felt his hands flipping up his collar as he prepared to run through.

But right before he took off a smaller piece of rafter landed squarely across his back knocking him to the ground. The flames ate away at his jacket and shirt before licking at his skin. He cried and screamed feeling his skin bubble and hiss from the flames. Dean knew he was pinned down as he struggled against the burning tie.

"Brooklyn….." he cried weakly before he succumbed to the pain.

* * *

**Now would I really let Dean die??? Hmmm lemme think um NO! Next update soon!!!**


	19. He's Not Dead!

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's so come on try to sue me! Thanks again everyone for supporting these stories!!!

* * *

"Dean!" Brooklyn screamed breaking free from Judas and darted back to the house. Judas took off after his daughter tackling her to the ground.

"NO! Let me go!" She fought against his strong embrace crying and screaming for him to let her go.

"No, I will not let you go back," he countered.

"Please! He needs me! He called out to me!" Brooklyn stretched out a hand as if she were reaching for someone that wasn't there.

"My daughter please I will not let you hurt yourself," Judas remained firm as he was much stronger than his child.

"No! Please just let me go!" Brooklyn was now clawing at the dirt and grass desperate to break free. She was determined not to give up for he needed her. The tears streaked down her face as she sobbed and begged her father to release her.

"Brooklyn, listen to me….."

The house exploded into a fireball bright enough for nearby Manitou Springs to see. The shockwave knocked them back stunning the young vampire. Brooklyn opened her eyes seeing she was flat on her back and staring up at the stars. Off in the distance sirens could be heard indicating it was their time to go.

"Brooklyn we need to go," Judas collected her in his arms surprised she didn't fight or resist. Quinn couldn't sense Dean anywhere as the worst case scenario filled his mind.

"Brennan…." He covered his face with his hands and broke down in a heap. The hatred and rage that his heart had harbored all those centuries were gone in an instant in the form of tears and sobs. Brooklyn saw the angst her sire was feeling and dropped to her knees. She took his face in her hands seeing the vampire's eyes had greatly clouded up which broke her heart that much more.

Brooklyn knew Quinn was slowly dying and now she would need to focus her energy on saving her sire. Quinn covered her hands with his own wishing he could see her face as he could feel her grief over the loss of Dean.

* * *

On the other side of the house, Sam felt his injuries healing allowing him to slowly move his arms and legs. He could hear the sirens rapidly approaching. Sirens meant police and police usually spelled trouble. He looked over seeing Jake was gone hiding in the woods no doubt. Sam willed his body to rise and move before the first state trooper arrived on scene.

His senses were clogged with the smell of soot smoke and wood burning.

"Dean!" he shouted while stumbling around the corner not seeing his brother anywhere.

"Dean!" he bellowed again this time he came upon Judas Brooklyn and Quinn. Judas looked up seeing the injured man stumbling towards them.

"Samuel," he caught the younger man in his arms helping him to where Quinn and Brooklyn were. Brooklyn looked up to see a bloodied and battered Sam being guided towards them.

"Sam," he winced in pain as his knees bent and the rest of his body followed to the ground.

"Brook, where's Dean?" Sam darted his eyes between Brooklyn and Judas seeing their eyes look away from his questioning ones.

"He didn't make it out, Sam," Brooklyn crumpled to the ground pounding her fists angrily into the ground. Sam refused to believe what she was saying. There was no way Dean was dead! He was over 2000 years old he couldn't be dead! He was a strong powerful vampire who had eluded death time and time again.

"NO! I won't believe it!" Brooklyn gently took him in her arms running her hand up and down his back as Sam let the frustration and anger out. Cries and shouts of anger gave way to anguished sobs as he broke down in the young vampire's arms. Brooklyn looked over seeing Quinn curled up with his arms hugging his knees as he mourned the loss of his progeny. His face buried in his legs but the rocking and trembling of his body told Brooklyn he was distraught.

"Quinn," she whispered and opened her arm offering some solace for her sire. The vampire crawled over reaching out for the hand before him and felt the slender arm wrap around his shaking body.

Bella and Bobby shook the glass off their clothes as they stood to watch the manor burn to the ground. The sound of sirens grew louder as the flashing lights of the first fire truck arrived on the scene.

"Something tells me we better make ourselves scarce," Bobby turned and hurried into the woods with Bella right behind him.

* * *

Dean slowly came to as the sirens wailed becoming louder as they closed in on the smoldering manor. He could feel strong arms lifting his badly burned body up and off the dew covered grass careful to avoid the scarred skin and flesh.

"It's alright, Brennan just hold on," the distant but familiar voice echoed in his ears. Dean could barely nod let alone respond vocally as he felt his body being carried away. He didn't know where he was going as he had started slipping into total darkness.

* * *

The sounds of the firefighters and cops made Sam's head shoot up as he picked up the scents of the first responders.

"We need to leave now," he wiped away the remaining tears on his face and stood on shaky legs. Brooklyn helped Quinn as he had grown substantially weaker from the poison. Judas positioned his body behind the group as they vanished into the forest.

They trudged deeper into the woods following a long forgotten path that curved through the tall pine trees until the massive trees gave way to a small clearing far enough away for them to rest.

"I refuse to believe Dean's dead!" Brooklyn shouted as she balled her hands into two tight fists. "If he was dead I would've felt it! Soulmates can feel it when one of them dies! And Dean is still alive!"

Brooklyn turned back towards the bright glow of the manor as it still continued burning. Sam immediately lunged forward sinking his fingers around her arm and gently dragging her back.

"Lemme go damn it!" She spun around fighting against Sam's strong grip.

"Brooklyn it's suicide! The manor is swarming with cops and firefighters. If they see you they'll haul you in and judging by your emotions you probably would show your better side if you catch my drift."

"I don't care! Dean's back there and we just abandoned him!" She shouted through the steady stream of tears falling down her face.

Judas intervened lending a hand to Sam. He could see how determined his daughter was to go back and throw all her inhibitions out the door.

"My daughter please," he begged her to stay but Brooklyn wouldn't hear another word.

"No!" her voice was firm and cold as she continued battling against Sam. Judas knew he had no other choice as he pressed a cool hand against her forehead.

_Sleep my daughter…._

Brooklyn's eyes rolled back up into her head as she collapsed into Sam. He collected the unconscious vampire in his arms and could see the pain still firmly etched in her beautiful features.

* * *

Stefan kicked open the door as he held dean in his arms. After the fight with Damon, he had ran back inside to free the humans that were going to be sold and that was when he had witnessed the fight between Dean and Klaus. The ferocity Dean displayed towards the larger vampire was one Stefan had never seen. No one had dared to challenge him in the centuries he was alive until now. He had followed Dean up the stairs arriving to see the burning crossbeam land across his back and injuring him. Stefan could see the excruciating pain Dean was in as he lifted the beam and tossing it aside. He was cautious in picking up the wounded vampire cringing at the whimpers and sharp cries as Dean was settled against him.

Now Dean lay injured on the tiny narrow bed. Stefan had stumbled upon the hunter's cabin seeing it was empty save for the sparse furniture.

"Brooklyn…." He called out for her.

"Shhhh, Brennan you need to rest. The fire burned your body greatly."

"Brooklyn…..please…..don't…..give……up……" Dean's voice started trailing off as Stefan willed the older vampire to rest. He knew Dean would need plenty of blood in order to fully recover and animal blood wasn't going to work unless he wanted to kill hundreds of rabbits and squirrels and that was not only time consuming but exhaustive.

No, he was going to have to find a human rather several humans to be blood donors or unless he could get to a hospital or blood bank. Stefan looked back over at Dean seeing the charred bits of leather denim and cotton hanging precariously on his strong form. Slowly he started peeling away the clothing finding it easy to strip away the remnants. Stefan hissed in shock at the full extent of the damage to Dean's body. If he didn't hurry infection would set in. Filled with a desperate sense of urgency, Stefan covered Dean's lower body with a thin sheet before setting out. The hints of smoke and ash mixed with the scents of the first responders were carried on the light breeze as he headed towards the lights of Colorado Springs.

* * *

Bobby's pick up roared through Manitou Springs deeper into the mountains as he had a cabin that he stayed at from time to time when he was in the area. He looked in his rearview seeing Quinn resting against the door with Brooklyn securely wrapped in his arms. Sam was seated beside him looking out the window. Bobby knew the kid had a heavy heart as his brother, the one bit of blood family he had left, was lost. Sam had been adamant the first several miles saying Dean wasn't dead that he was still alive and Brooklyn would know if he was dead. But soon his vocal protests soon simmered down as he focused on the passing trees and mountains, lost in his thoughts.

Bella had opted to ride with Judas as they followed the pickup. She had heard of the Original One but never laid eyes upon him until this night. She had so many questions but right now her thoughts were with Brooklyn.

"You're worried about her," Judas's soft voice broke the monotony.

"Yes I am. Dean had been so alone after leaving Quinn and then he found her in Iowa of all places," she shortly laughed at the notion before going silent.

"So tell me Judas, why didn't you make contact with Brooklyn? Why stay in the shadows for over 29 years?" Bella turned to face him seeing a haunted look cross over his face. It was the look of a broken man.

"When Rachel, Brooklyn's mother, came to me and told me she was with child, I was ecstatic but also fearful. Even though I am the first vampire, I made many enemies over the centuries that would hurt Rachel to get to me. I knew she and the baby had to be kept safe so I turned to an old friend, David Ravenwood. He was a police man in the Kansas City police force who helped me out in the past. David promised to take care of her and raise the child as his own, but he didn't count on falling in love with her. I wasn't upset when he told me. How could I be?"

Bella began to see why Judas did what he did. He was doing it out of selfless love for Rachel and her child. She wiped away a tear before Judas saw.

"But somehow my enemies learned of Rachel and Brooklyn despite everything I did to keep them hidden from harm. I raced to David's home to warn him but I was too late. David and Eric lay dead in pools of their shed blood. But it appeared they got one of the intruders as he lay dead with a silver stake in his heart. I hurried to Rachel and what I saw ripped my heart apart. My beloved was dying before my very eyes on the bed she shared with David. Her throat was ripped out but nothing came out from her lips as she saw me enter. I didn't see Brooklyn but I knew she was still alive. Her scent was strong leading me to the closet where hidden in a bundle of blankets and surrounded by silver and holy water was my daughter. Her cries and shrieks will forever ring in my ears. I cleared away the barriers gathering her in my arms and headed for Phoenix. There another hunter, Markus DeTaurius resided. And yes I befriended many hunters over the centuries in case you're wondering."

Bella could see the restraint in his voice and face as Judas kept the mask on. She knew deep down he was hurting and still continued hurting over the death of his friend and love. They continued driving for several miles in silence before Judas spoke again.

"He cares about her."

"Who?" Bella asked confused by this sudden change in subject.

"Quinn cares for Brooklyn. I know you hold centuries of mistrust towards him but he doesn't. Quinn let it go. It is time for you to do the same."

"A leopard doesn't change its spots, Judas," Bella bristled up. Judas merely looked sideways at her.

"Don't be so sure Ciara. Granted he initially wanted to hurt Brennan but after he vanished with Adriana, something changed inside him. Quinn genuinely loves her, Ciara."

"Well Dean is her soulmate, not him."

"I am aware of this Ciara. But something has come up. When Quinn and Brooklyn were travelling towards Colorado they experienced a very heated intimate moment where they exchanged blood. When this happens between two vampires, they become blood mates."

"Hold up! You're telling me that Quinn and Brooklyn are more than sire and child? That dirty son of a…"

"Ciara," Judas gently warned her.

"What did he seduce her?"

"No, Ciara. My daughter also has strong emotions towards him. You know how strong the bond between sire and child is. The time she spent with her sire awakened something inside her. Brooklyn is deeply in love with Brennan so never doubt that. But she also cannot ignore what she's feeling towards Quinn which is why this is so difficult for her."

"Do you think Dean's dead?"

Judas sighed and looked over at Bella.

"I am not sure but my daughter was correct on one thing: When one vampire dies, their soulmate will feel it and she is adamant that he is still alive. I hope she is right and he made it out."

Bella leaned back against the seat of the Mustang sighing out loud as they rolled up to the driveway of the cabin.

* * *

**It was pretty tough trying to write this but I opted to give hope by having Stefan save Dean and not Damon. Reviews are love!!!! Thanks again to everyone who has been shwing support!!!**


	20. I Never Gave Up

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's so suing me is out of the question :P Again thank you for all of the support that has been shown!!!!

* * *

Stefan found the blood bank by pure chance. He saw the modest building was locked tight and noticed the security cameras perched outside. With the prowess of a leopard, the vampire scaled the chain link fence remaining hidden in the shadows. He noticed a lone window that was easy to reach and concealed from the main street. Leaping up and in, Stefan grabbed the window sill that jutted out and opened the plastic framed glass pane silently and with the greatest of ease.

The vampire hoisted his frame up and in landing on the tile floor in a crouching position. Stefan looked around not needing any artificial light to see as his vision was perfect even in the darkness. Closing his eyes, he sniffed the air and picked up the coppery and tin tang of blood. The sweet smell made his fangs lower and eyes darken as he got closer to the storage room.

The locked door didn't deter the immortal as he twisted the knob completely around hearing the lock snap and break inside. Smiling, Stefan pushed the door open with only two fingers as the smell of blood overwhelmed him like an avalanche. Spying a tote an employee left behind, he began filling the cloth sack with bags of blood. He wasn't sure on how much would be needed so Stefan loaded up until it was nearly spilling over with bags. Stefan looked around for another bag or pack dismayed at the lack of such. If more blood would be needed he could come back to town. The vampire hoped this would be enough for the time being.

* * *

Brooklyn tossed and turned on the bed as she heard Dean calling out to her.

_Brook…._

_Dean you're still alive!_

_Yes but I'm badly hurt from the fire…._

_Where are you?_

_I am not sure……_

_Everyone else thinks you're dead…Even Quinn…._

_But you don't……_

_No I knew you were still alive…..I could feel it….I'm coming to find you…._

_I wouldn't expect anything less of you…..I love you…._

_I love you too…._

She jolted upright and rubbed her eyes trying to focus on her surroundings. Night had given way to day as she shielded her eyes from the bright steams of light. Dean's voice still echoed in her mind as she flung back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She could hear muffled voices coming from the other side of the door. Brooklyn pressed her ear against it listening in to the conversation.

_"He's not doing so well."_

_"He cannot even sit up without help. He doesn't have much time left."_

_"Does Brooklyn know?"_

_"I don't think so. I wouldn't even know how to break it to her."_

_"Bella, you really should forgive Quinn."_

_"Remind me again why I should?"_

_"Because he forgave you and Dean, that's why. Granted it took him being staked and drained then watching his progeny die."_

_"Who said Dean's dead?! Brooklyn's convinced he's still alive. I mean she is his soulmate."_

_"Maybe she wants to believe it so badly that her mind and soul are blocking out reality."_

_"Bobby! You don't think Dean's…."_

_"Sam we have to look at the facts. Now damn it I don't wanna even admit this but what proof do we have he made it out?"_

Brooklyn closed her eyes and bit hard enough on her bottom lip to draw blood. Instinctively her tongue ran across the wound wiping away the rich tangy red liquid. Hearing the conversation only made her that much more driven, determined to find Dean and bring him home. She knew everyone thought she was still asleep so no one would check on her until much later. She quickly laced up her boots and pulled her jacket on and turned to the window and pulled the pane up effortlessly.

Without so much as a glance back at the door, Brooklyn jumped out tucking and rolling as she landed on the rocky soil. She saw the shiny black Mustang parked in the drive and she knew that would be the way out. The door was unlocked when she pulled on the handle but Brooklyn didn't question her luck as she slid in the driver's seat.

"You're going to need these," Judas appeared from nowhere with the keys hanging off his finger. Brooklyn snatched them and slid the key in the ignition then turned to look up at the vampire.

"Why are you doing this?"

Judas merely looked at her before kissing her forehead and stepping away to close the door. Brooklyn started the car, threw it in gear then sped away kicking up gravel as she raced down the driveway.

Sam heard the engine first and raced out the door just in time to see the black sports car vanish down the hill. He saw Judas merely standing there looking towards the South even now as the car was now gone.

"Judas, what the Hell did you just do?"

He spun around looking straight into Sam's demanding brown depths.

"I believe her." Judas walked away towards the cabin leaving Sam alone outside.

* * *

Stefan carefully poured the blood into the mug not wanting to spill as much as a drop. Every bit needed to count. He carried it precariously in both hands as he crossed the room to where Dean was.

"Brennan," he whispered. Stefan watched as his friend slightly stirred then went still once again. He knew this was going to hurt but Stefan slid an arm under his shoulders elevating Dean up. A small sharp cry escaped his lips making the vampire wince.

"I'm sorry," he apologized before placing the mug at burnt lips. Carefully the mug was tilted up as sip by slow agonizing sip was taken. Dean could feel the life giving substance flow through his veins and begin healing his injured body. But he knew it would take time before he was completely healed.

Brooklyn knew she was headed in the right direction as she felt the small charge that coursed through her body begin to grow stronger with every mile she put behind her. But soon she felt dread spilling over as she realized where she was.

"Shit," she muttered beneath her breath as the smoke from the smoldering remains of the house loomed over the horizon. Brooklyn knew from experience that cops and other law enforcement officials were still lurking around the site and probably will for quite some time. But quickly she remembered where they had parked last night and quickly located the turn off.

The Mustang rumbled quietly through the trees before coming to a complete stop in the clearing. Brooklyn killed the engine and briefly shut her eyes focusing on Dean. Her soul screamed and pulled as she knew that she was going in the right direction. He was somewhere nearby. Brooklyn hoped it wasn't at the manor or rather what was left of it.

She treaded wisely through the woods using the ancient pines as her means to get by. As she moved from tree to tree she could hear bits and pieces of the ongoing conversations at the scene. With the grace and fluidity of an Olympic gymnast, Brooklyn swung up and in the tree closest to the manor where she remained hidden and eavesdrop.

_"They found seven people earlier this morning…."_

_"None of them can recall what happened or how they got there…."_

_"Well all of them have been reunited with their families…."_

_"They found one body though. Said it was pretty badly burned beyond recognition…."_

_"Oh shit look who's coming…."_

Brooklyn looked up to see a man dressed in a crisp dark expensive business suit with white pressed shirt and maroon tie. His reddish brown hair cut neatly and close with a small goatee framing a tightly pressed set of lips and chiseled chin.

_"Have you found who did this?" An angry tight voice spoke._

_"No, Senator we haven't."_

_"I wanna know who burned my family's summer home down and see them brought to justice."_

_"We are doing all we can, following up on every lead and tip. But the fire didn't leave us many clues seeing as how it was engulfed in flames when we arrived. However we do have dogs and other experts on site that have found evidence in worse cases."_

_"Good, I wish to assess the damages and walk the grounds."_

_"Absolutely, just be sure to stay away from the roped off areas as they are still being searched."_

_"Of course."_

Brooklyn watched the man turn and begin heading towards her hiding place. She remained still hoping he wouldn't find her. As he neared, Brooklyn's heightened senses picked up an all too familiar scent.

"Vampire," she whispered.

The Senator looked up with piercing green eyes seeing her hidden amongst the branches. Narrow jade slits reached straight into her soul as she sat there frozen, unable to move a muscle.

_I know who you are….._

_Really now and just who am I?_

_Brooklyn DeTaurius and your real father is Judas Iscariot…._

_Wrong, try again there Maverick.....You have me mistaken for someone else...._

_No I am right. I can smell his blood running through your veins...._

_Sure you're not just smelling my body wash?_

_Funny, but I can see right through you Brooklyn..._

_Again with the name...._

_Fine if you wish to play little mind games....I know about what happened between you and Quinn, you know your blood mate_

_How did you know about that? No one but Judas knows!!!_

_What do I not know about you?_

Brooklyn felt her anger slowly rising as her gums throbbed. She felt the needle point fangs resting comfortably behind her lips. Instinct kicked in and the young vampire found herself staring straight at the older vampire with fangs bared and eyes dark. The Senator chuckled with amusement keeping his body in perfect control.

"Out of my way," she demanded coldly.

"Oh yes, your mate or rather one of them was badly hurt and you're off to see him."

"You leave Dean and Quinn out of this," Brooklyn growled ready to strike.

"Such the passionate one we are."

Tired of his games, Brooklyn charged past and sprinted through the woods honed in on Dean's scent and essence. She could feel the striking eyes still trained on her even as he fell from sight.

* * *

Stefan poured out another bag seeing the more blood he had, the faster Dean recovered. The worst of his burns had started healing turning from black and charred to red and blistered. He had taken the time to also cleanse these same injuries which seemed to ease the pain his friend was experiencing. Whether it was the cold water or soothing touch of the aloe he found, it seemed to be having the desired effect.

"Brooklyn…." The name weakly escaped Dean's lips.

"We will find her Brennan. I promise," Stefan meant every word of it. He had seen the love residing deep within the older vampire's soul. The way he called for her reminded him of a soft gentle prayer, reminiscent of ones he had uttered when he was human.

"Here, Brennan," With the patience of a physician, Stefan slowly administered the next dose waiting while the wounded vampire slowly took the warm rich offering. He was able to sit upright but leaned against the pillows. Stefan could see there was still a long recovery ahead for him and wondered if perhaps part of his pain wasn't physical but something else.

* * *

Brooklyn continued racing through the woods avoiding stones and fallen trees clearing all with no difficulty. Her senses tingled and skin began to shiver the closer she got. All she could think of was Dean. Her rich slate pools morphed into emerald depths with every stride she took.

"I'm coming," she whispered to herself.

He slowly opened his eyes feeling her getting closer.

"Stefan," Dean's voice was raspy as he called his companion.

"Brennan, what's the matter?"

"She's coming," he looked up with a smile forming on his parched cracked lips.

"Are you sure?"

"I can feel her and smell her. She heard me, Stefan, she heard me."

Stefan couldn't but help to smile as Dean relaxed back in his pillows.

Brooklyn froze on the edge of the clearing seeing the old hunter's cabin. The pull was now unbearable as she approached with caution unsure if he was alone or if he was being held captive. She knew how vulnerable she was out in the open but she couldn't ignore one simple fact: Behind that door was her life and love. Brooklyn reached for the pendant beneath her shirt and squeezed it in her hand before replacing and proceeding.

She carefully peered through the dirty window seeing Dean on the bed burned badly. The sight made her gasp in horror and sorrow. Movement caught her eye as Stefan returned with a cloth in hand and tended to the worst of the injuries. Relief swept over as she approached the door and turned the knob.

The click of the door made Stefan jerk his head over as the door opened and Brooklyn stepped in.

"Dean," she gasped seeing the full extent of his wounds. Brooklyn crossed the room and eased her body down next to him.

"Brook," he croaked as she extended a shaky hand and gently caressed the side of his face. Dean watched as the tears quickly pooled in her beautiful gray pools. One by one they fell down her face leaving clear tracks against her smooth skin. He didn't know if they were tears of joy sorrow or a combination of the two.

"I never gave up on you," she declared.

"I knew you wouldn't," he whispered hoarsely.

Brooklyn leaned in lightly pressing her lips to his feeling the connection between them in just one simple kiss.

* * *

**I'm a sucker for reunions and I couldn't keep these two away for long! Anyways next update soon!!!!!**


	21. Sickness & Health

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone for reading and reviewing as all the support for these stories means a lot to me!!!

* * *

Dean continued to slowly and painfully heal under the watchful eye of Brooklyn. Stefan had left determined to track his brother down. Brooklyn assured her friend she and Dean would be alright alone and insisted he track down that bastard brethren of his.

"He needs to be stopped Stefan," the color in Brooklyn's eyes went dark at the mere thought of Damon. Stefan knew she was seething below the surface as his brother had betrayed her and Quinn in Limon. And Brooklyn never forgot.

The younger Salvatore brother waited until nightfall to leave. Brooklyn stopped him offering the keys to the Mustang.

"It's about a mile or so back hidden behind some brush," Stefan politely declined her offer.

"No you and Brennan will need it once he heals. But fear not as I have resources," his smile was reassuring as he embraced her goodbye.

Brooklyn watched him melt with the shadowy surroundings before turning around to tend to Dean. She noticed he was sitting up against the pillow looking across the room at her with stunning emerald depths. Brooklyn could see he was tired despite his best attempts to hide it.

She crossed the room and lit the kindling in the fireplace watching the small flames grow and rise as the dry twigs and branches were consumed in its wake. As she sat there, Brooklyn felt the warmth of the fire spread throughout her body and beyond into the room.

"That's better," she sounded a little too chipper as she sat down beside Dean. The soft glow illuminated the vampire's body revealing the scabs and blisters that were healing bit by painful bit. Brooklyn winced at the sight feeling ill as the thoughts of Dean being trapped in that house of horrors and of how dangerously close she came to losing him filled her mind.

"Blood," he groaned.

"Alright," she whispered before rising to retrieve one of the bags. The small fridge was stocked to the top with the healing liquid which led Brooklyn to smile. Stefan always was one to plan ahead and expect the unexpected and this was one such time.

Dean observed with sharp eyes as she filled the mug to the rim. There was still a half bag left so she poured the rest in another. With a warm loving smile, she handed one to Dean watching as his steadily consumed the mug's contents. Brooklyn started slowly but found herself drinking her blood in a greedy manner. She couldn't remember the last time she fed which was repeating itself like a broken record.

Her mate watched the expression of pleasure wash over her features as she gulped the last drops form the mug. Brooklyn licked her lips clean finding this blood had a sweet tang to it.

"AB-, a rare treat indeed," Dean nodded as AB- was the rarest of all blood types and the caviar of the vampire world. To taste it was like tasting unadulterated ecstasy. It filled one's veins with a rushing heat and energy unlike anything any vampire will ever experience.

Dean could feel his body heat up as the soothing elixir pulsed through his ancient body purging the injured flesh and tissue from his being. Brooklyn watched the crusted over wounds and angry red blisters shrink further allowing more of the body she loved to be bared. The older vampire groaned and winced in pain at the burning and prickling sensations that dotted his muscles and skin. It was part of the healing process he told himself as he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

Brooklyn's eyes went wide at the pain he was enduring and reached for his least injured hand. The instant her hand covered his, the powerful connection took hold concreting their bodies together. Brooklyn felt her energy channel through to Dean's as the pain was shared between them. She fisted the comforter unaware of how tight she was gripping it. Her knuckles turned white and teeth became gritted and locked as the worst of her agony struck like a bolt of lightning. The painful blinding light filled her vision while Dean felt his strength begin to return. Her life force continued healing his injuries filling him once again with the strength and vitality that was robbed of him in a blaze of suffering and anguish.

Dean could see her body arch up and off the mattress as beads of sweat rolled down her face and neck as she remained locked in a deep seated pain. It was like being chained to a fucking comet or asteroid as her muscles contracted and clenched tighter. Brooklyn felt as if her body would twist and contort at any time as all control of her body was now at the mercy of the force manipulating both their beings.

"Dean…." She mustered between her teeth and lips.

"Brook!" Dean jerked back his hand severing the connection between them. Brooklyn cried out in pain and collapsed hard against the bed. The bright blinding light faded slowly from her eyes as she focused on the sandy blonde man above her.

Dean lifted his hands feeling his mouth agape at the sight. He wasn't sure if he could trust his own eyes but what choice did he have? Slowly he ran his fingertips over perfect skin reveling in the feel of the mended flesh beneath. The small groans of Brooklyn laying in agony broke Dean from his trance. The ancient vampire felt his heart breaking at the sight of his copper haired mate crying softly in pain.

"Oh my god, Brook," he looked down seeing the wounds and injuries that once covered his body were now spread across hers.

"Don't touch me, Dean," she choked between sobs. Dean withdrew his hand afraid that the slightest touch would send her over.

"Hold on Brook, just hold on," he leapt from the bed and retrieved two more bags of blood. He didn't bother to pour it into a mug instead ripping the top open and pressing the bag to her lips.

"Take this," he whispered gently. Brooklyn felt the first drops of blood tickle her lips and slowly ran her tongue along the wet thick liquid coating her mouth. She parted her mouth allowing the steady trickle to flow down her throat and fill her being.

She went slow wanting to savor every bit that washed over her lips and tongue despite the immense pain she was in. Dean brushed back her hair tucking it behind her ear as she drained the bag dry.

"More," she pleaded with him. Dean nodded and helped her with the second bag. The healing powers of the blood coursed through her body mending broken cells and disfigured skin.

Careful not to touch her, Dean started removing her clothes starting with her boots and working his way up until she lay clad in only her bra and boy shorts. He dare not touch them as it meant touching her skin and bringing on even further pain. The vampire drew the blankets up and around her body before stretching out beside her. Somehow she had taken on his suffering as her own allowing his body to be free of damage or imperfection.

It was killing him he couldn't touch her as they had been kept apart first by Quinn, then Adriana and then because of Klaus.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" Brooklyn groaned from beneath the covers. It was as if she had read his mind.

"I don't know Brook. But remember what I said that first night?" She nodded weakly and tilted her head towards him.

"Nothing will be able to keep us apart no matter how what our enemies throw at us."

"But I almost lost you….." Dean pressed his hand over hers through the blanket and smiled down.

"But you didn't," he reminded her gently. Brooklyn forced the corners of her mouth to curve upward despite how difficult it felt.

The affection and love in his eyes made the pain coursing through her body seem to fade away for one brief moment before it returned in a rushing fury. She gasped hard feeling her back arch and lift off the bed while her blood felt as if it were boiling in her flesh and veins.

"Quinn….." Dean watched with horror as her eyes clouded over leaving two dull milky orbs staring back at him.

"Dean, I can't see! I can't see!" Brooklyn panicked. Her once beautiful silvery slate eyes were gone and in their place two dull lifeless pools.

The vampire quickly gathered the remaining blood bags in the tote then collected Brooklyn in the blankets before racing out the door.

* * *

"Brooklyn…." Quinn drawled out with an agonizing breath. Sam perked up at the name. He had remained by the vampire's side watching as he continued to deteriorate before his eyes. How he was still alive had amazed the younger man but something rather someone was driving him to hang on.

Sam remained silent as Quinn repeated Brooklyn's name again this time in a fading whisper upon his lips.

"Sam, she's hurt, badly," Quinn tilted his head until his hollow dull eyes stared straight up at him.

"Quinn, how do you know this?"

The vampire closed his eyes and turned away before answering him.

"She's my blood mate, Samuel."

"Wait, how did you know that?" Quinn snorted at the question.

"There is a lot I know, Samuel. I know she absorbed Brennan's injuries and pain healing him but weakening and damaging her body. But now…."

"What Quinn?? What's happening to her!?!?!" Sam watched as a pained expression washed over his face.

"She's dying, Samuel…."

* * *

**I know I'm being evil tonight.....But I am working towards them being free of pain and anguish I promise!!! **


	22. Confessions

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone for the support and dedication that has been shown!!

* * *

Dean raced down the mountain roads with the dexterity of a racecar driver. His knuckles were in a death grip as he had heard Quinn's thoughts through Brooklyn's mind.

"She's not dying! Not if I have anything to say about it," he growled to himself. He found her phone and punched in the familiar sequence.

Sam heard his phone and immediately knew who it was.

"Dean thank god you're still alive."

"Yeah me too."

"Dean what's wrong?"

"It's Brook, she's not doing well."

"Shit," Sam muttered.

"I know about Quinn too, Sam."

"Dean look I'm sorry…."

Dean cut his brother off. "Sam, I'm not giving up and neither should you."

"Right," he answered.

"Now is Judas still there?"

"Yeah he is."

"Good, I need to speak with him."

Dean waited as Sam handed the phone over to vampire.

"Brennan," the deep voice boomed.

"Judas, Brook's not well. Her eyes….Her eyes have turned, she cannot see and….." Dean felt his voice cracking and the tears pooling in his eyes.

"Brennan you need to listen to me. Bring my daughter here. I have found something that may help us heal her and Quinn."

"I will be there soon," Dean snapped the phone shut. He looked over at Brooklyn seeing her at rest for the time being. The vampire couldn't bear to see her in so much agony. He was going to do everything in his power to heal her. Dean hoped he wouldn't be too late.

Brooklyn was the only thing he had left and he wasn't about to lose her.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Sam asked.

"Samuel, if you keep asking me that I may do something that I'll regret later," Judas answered back looking up from the book. His dark eyes warned the man to stop while he was ahead.

"Sorry but how can you be sure this will work?"

"Samuel ….."

"Sam! If you don't stop egging Judas I'm gonna hog tie and gag you," Bobby bellowed from the kitchen.

"Sorry," he muttered beneath his breath.

"Accepted Samuel," Judas nodded his head. "And yes Aiden made it out alive."

"I didn't say anything."

"No but you were thinking it in your mind," Judas looked up with a twinkle of humor lacing his eyes.

"Right vampires can read minds."

"You know Samuel we're not all evil as you seem to assume. Your brother and Aiden are two exceptions to that little generalization of yours."

Sam felt his face turning red knowing Judas had called him out.

* * *

Dean continued speeding down the road noting the speedometer was pushing 80. If the local 5-0 showed up he could "talk" his way out of a ticket. He looked over at Brooklyn seeing her face and hair were matted and slicked with sweat. Her head rolled back and forth as she mumbled incoherently.

Even with his keen hearing Dean couldn't make sense of what she was saying. The vampire realized it was the poison slowly robbing her mind.

"Just hang in there Brook," he quietly pleaded with her. Dean yearned to run his fingers across her face but knew his touch would be like acid to her. He wiped away the wetness in his eyes as the car took the curves with ease.

Bobby entered the small study noticing Sam was sitting quietly on one side of the desk while Judas had his nose down in the same book as before. The Original One rubbed his eyes and stretched revealing the taut frame beneath his shirt.

"There is a way to help my daughter and Quinn but it's risky."

"Well damn it Judas spill it!" Bobby sputtered out. The vampire arched an eyebrow towards the man.

"They would need to be drained to the point of death which is hard to determine in a vampire. Well you know with us already being dead. Anyways their bodies have to be purified or detoxified if you wish to call it. But the the difficult part is what we need."

Judas could see the men were waiting for him to spit it out.

"The herbs listed here are found in the Old World not the New World wherein the difficult part lies. Not too many know about these herbs but Druids and Pagans and practitioners of old magic and not just the Pagan rituals but hardcore old magic. Stuff that the Vatican wiped out or so they thought," Judas hissed at the last part as he held a great disdain for them.

"Can we get these herbs?! Don't you know someone who has these?!" Sam was reaching panic mode. Judas could hear his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest and see the veins in his neck throbbing in response. Judas blinked and shook his head suppressing the hunger for now.

"I may know of someone who can help," He got up making a hasty exit out the door.

* * *

Dean came to a skid on the gravel driveway as he had finally reached the house.

Sam and Bobby came rushing out as Dean was racing around the car nearly ripping the door off its hinges in the process.

"Brook, we're here," he slowly reached in sliding his arms under the still figure in the seat. Brooklyn shifted in pain letting a short cry part from her lips.

"Dean oh my god!" Sam covered his mouth feeling ill all over at the shriveled form of Brooklyn bundled in the blankets.

"We don't have much time, Sam," he sprinted in the house. Bobby followed with Sam.

* * *

Dean gently lowered his soulmate on the bed and peeled back the blankets.

"So…..hot….." she gasped and panted.

"Sam fetch some water and a cloth," Bobby turned to Sam. Bella burst in the room seeing her friend in such pain.

"Dean, what happened?" She carefully sat down beside Brooklyn. Bella reached out but Dean caught her hand.

"The slightest contact of our bodies is painful for her," Dean looked away refusing to let Bella see the pain in his eyes.

"How is Quinn?" Dean asked.

"Not good Dean," Bella responded. Dean detected a hint of sorrow in her voice.

Sam returned with water and cloth just as Dean was leaving.

"Watch Brook," he asked his brother.

"Where are you going?"

"Down the hall," he simply stated.

* * *

Quinn was still on the bed with his eyes closed. He picked up Dean's scent getting stronger as he stood in the door way. Dean watched his sire seeing the pain he was in and it was tragic site to behold. Quinn, one of the most powerful of all the vampires was weak and dying in a bed in Colorado.

"Hello Brennan," he greeted with a raspy voice.

"Quinn," Dean crossed the room and sat by his sire's side. He felt Quinn reach out making him look even more pitiful.

Dean took Quinn's hand feeling his sire's pain and that of another, Brooklyn. All three were bound together by blood and Dean too could feel the pain seething within his ancient veins.

"I am sorry for everything," he coughed up blood between words. Dean grabbed a towel and tenderly wiped away the blood that dribbled down his chin and lip.

"Don't speak Quinn. Please save your strength," Dean asked of his sire.

"You don't understand I need to tell you….."

Dean sighed knowing the stubbornness of his sire. He dropped the cloth in his lap as Quinn started speaking again.

"Brooklyn….Blood….Mates…."

"What are you trying to tell me Quinn? Did something happen with Brook? What did you do?"

Dean saw a tear trickle down his sire's face.

"She sacrificed her freedom to find you…..Something happened between us…."

"Damn it Brook what did you do?" Dean ran his free hand down his face.

"Wanted to find you…..Was brokenhearted….I ….Took advantage….Regret it…."

"Damn it Quinn," Dean growled.

"Don't expect you to…..forgive…..me for anything in the past."

Dean knew what Quinn was doing. He was making his deathbed confession.

"Now you listen Quinn. You are not giving in so easily. This is not you! The Quinn I know, the same one I met over 2,000 years ago, that Quinn would fight like Hell, clawing and kicking to survive another day."

"Don't deserve to live."

It was then Dean could sense it, feelings that his sire had masked from his progeny.

"You're in love with her."

Quinn turned away facing the wall. Dean didn't know if he wanted to kill Quinn himself or bestow pity on his sire. But the part of his soul, the one that was lost to Quinn, had won out keeping the urge to kill the vampire quelled.

"So that's what you're trying to tell me. Brook made a deal, agreed to be with you if you would help her find me. But you didn't expect to lose your heart to her either."

Quinn merely nodded his head.

"Lovely," Dean muttered.

"Go….Be….With…Her…"

Dean stayed with his sire a little longer holding the vampire's hand in his. Thousands of years worth of emotions raged in his soul threatening to consume him whole. The vampire gained control silencing them all but one: forgiveness.

Sure he was angry, enraged over what had happened between them but he had also learned a long time ago that carrying such hatred and dark emotions would only devour one's soul.

"Once you're healed we're gonna have a nice long talk, Quinn."

The vampire sighed knowing Dean meant every word.

* * *

Sam continued running the cold water over Brooklyn's face. Small hints of relief broke through her pained expressions encouraging Sam to continue. Dean returned seeing his brother run the cloth soothingly across her face. Bella had gone to fetch more water determined to help Brooklyn while Bobby had decided to see if he could help in locating the items needed for the purifying ritual. Besides, the older man knew Dean needed time with Brooklyn.

Dean placed a hand on his brother's shoulder relieving him.

"Why don't you help Bobby, you and Bella?"

"Uh yeah sure," Sam led Bella by the hand to assist Bobby.

Dean looked down seeing Brooklyn at rest. He dipped the cloth in the icy water and started running it along her neck and upper chest.

"I didn't know that you sacrificed yourself for me. If I hadn't fallen under Adriana's manipulations…"

Dean wiped his eyes seeing Brooklyn remaining silent on the bed.

"Quinn told me what happened between you two. He's in love with you Brook. But you probably knew that though."

Brooklyn stirred and groaned on the bed. She couldn't tell him what she wanted to as her body was too weak to heed to her commands.

"But even though he feels that way it will not make me love you any less or turn my back on you. You're my soulmate, the other part of my half Brook. I cannot live without you as I need you and you need me."

She stirred again as if responding to him. Dean felt a bit of hope surge in his ancient soul.

"Your father's left to find what a way to heal you and Quinn. But it's very risky. We would have to drain you both to the brink of death and purify your bodies. But what we need is so rare that….."

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately knew it was Sam.

"She can't die Sam. I don't think I could go on without her."

"Dean, don't think that way. Judas is a very resourceful vampire I mean he is the granddaddy of all vampires. And he is Brooklyn's father. Don't you think we want her to heal too? Judas had to watch her grow up from a distance never getting to be there in her life until now. Believe me when I say Judas won't rest until Brooklyn's healed and lulling big dumb jocks into dark alleys."

Dean laughed lightly as she did like to seek out the lumbering oxen jocks.

"Here," he handed Dean a mug with blood in it.

"Thanks," he took the refreshing contents gulping it down and licking his lips in a slow lingering manner.

Sam silently hoped that Judas would be successful in his mission.

* * *

**Sorry for the very long overdue update.....Been focused on Blood Moon but finally got my muse to kick it in high gear! Again thanks for all the support and do drop a line to let me know how I'm doing!**


	23. Healing Touch

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me. Thanks again everyone for the support that has been shown for this and other stories!!!

* * *

Judas continued driving hoping he would be there. If anyone would have any of the extinct herbs left it would be him.

The Mustang screeched to a halt in front of the secluded house and the vampire ran out towards the front door. He pounded furiously on the door knowing he was inside. Movement came from within and the door unhitched opening wide enough to allow him to step inside.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

"Spare me the formalities. You know why I'm here."

"Oh yes, you need something from me," the man turned and walked towards a small study off the main room. Judas followed watching the man move with ease around the cluttered space as he gathered a small pouch of herbs and other items.

"Here," he tossed the leather bag watching Judas catch it.

"So tell me Judas what is she to you?"

"She's my daughter, Pontius."

"So the rumors are true."

"Yes Rachel Ravenwood did bear me a daughter. And she is now dying."

"Don't tell me, she looks exactly like her, hair and all."

Judas narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at Pontius.

"How did you know that?"

"We crossed paths but not too long ago when she was sneaking around my manor or rather the ruins of my manor."

"You better not have hurt her……"

"Oh relax will you? I let her go but she wasn't exactly cordial towards me though."

"Does she have any reason to? I mean she damn near lost her mate in that fire."

"Oh yes, Brennan or is it Dean now? I swear that boy can't keep one name for more than 100 years."

"Brooklyn risked her life for him and she is now hanging between life and death!"

"Spare me the dramatics, Judas," Pontius rolled his eyes. "You have your herbs so why are you still here?"

Judas closed the gap feeling the ancient rage building back up within him.

"I am not sure what you are up to Pontius but if I find out you broke the treaty in any way I will hunt you down."

"Oh I don't think killing a US Senator would be a wise idea."

"I don't care if you are the fucking governor!"

Judas spun on his heels and stormed out leaving Pontius alone. He retrieved his phone and placed a call.

"Yeah it's me. Move operations to our other location. Why? Because Judas was just here and he was rather pissed off to say the least that's why! He knows something was going on at the manor but didn't find out what. Excellent," Pontius, better known as the Senator, closed his phone and crossed to the window crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's getting close, too close."

* * *

Dean continued to remain by his beloved mate's side running the cool cloth over her skin. It was killing the vampire not to be able to touch her and feel her skin beneath his. She was comfortable for the time being but he could feel her body continue to die. He prayed Judas would return soon.

Judas slammed on the brakes and killed the engine then raced towards the house with the precious cargo in hand. Sam looked up as the vampire burst through the door and made a quick gesture with his hand.

"Samuel I need you to gather some bowls a mortar and pestle."

Sam rushed in the kitchen finding the items with ease. Judas started setting up at the table treating the precious herbs with kid gloves. Dean heard the commotion and hurried to the front of the house seeing Judas had returned.

"Brennan I need you to take this knife and cut my daughter's arm and let it bleed."

Dean slowly took the knife and retreated back to the bedroom.

"Brook, I'm gonna have to bleed you so please bear with me love," Dean held her arm through the blanket and sliced her wrist watching as she remained silent and still. The bucket beneath captured the tainted fluid. The putrid smell filled the air burning against the vampire's sensitive nostrils.

He slid his hand from beneath the thin barrier and dared to touch her.

"Dean….." she mumbled as their bodies made contact.

"Yeah it's me," he whispered back covering his hand over hers. Dean could feel the venom leeching from her body as she neared the point of death.

"It's gonna be alright, Brook."

Judas continued blending the ingredients while chanting quietly in Aramaic. Once the brew had boiled for several minutes, he carefully poured the precious elixir in two mugs.

"Samuel," Sam trotted out and took one mug to Dean as Judas headed towards Quinn's room.

Bella and Bobby were tending to Quinn as Judas entered. The vampire had sensed a change in Bella's aura. The red of anger was fading away and turning into a rich sapphire blue. Perhaps she was finally releasing the pain and anger of centuries ago.

"How is he?

"Well he's damn near dry," Bobby replied in a gruff tone.

"Ciara administer this and careful not to spill a drop."

Bella took the mug and tilted Quinn's head up as she pressed the edge to his lips and slowly poured it down his mouth. Her steady slender hands guided the cooling brew down his throat until the very last drop spilled down his throat.

"Now what do we do?" She asked looking up at Judas.

"Tomorrow evening is when they will need to feed."

Bella looked down at Quinn knowing what needed to be done.

"I will take care of him," she offered.

Judas nodded and bowed slightly before leaving to check on his daughter.

Bobby turned around looking at her.

"What gives?"

"What do you mean?"

"One minute you were ready to rip Quinn apart and then all of a sudden you're willing to play blood donor?"

"Yes," she sighed looking down at the healing vampire with sad hazel eyes.

* * *

Dean was leaned over stroking Brooklyn's face, waiting as the remedy worked its way through her damaged body. For the first time in a long time he was feeling a surge of hope returning to his ancient soul.

"Hello Judas," Dean remained focused on Brooklyn as he greeted the vampire.

"Hello Brennan," he said with a hint of warmth in his voice.

"Will this nightmare ever end?"

"I pray so," Judas said.

Dean kissed her forehead and pressed his forehead to hers. Feeling her skin against his meant so much to him, more than it ever had in the past. He let his mind slip to what he wanted to do when she was fully healed. A small smirk danced up on his lips but he quickly suppressed the thoughts instead focusing on helping her body mend.

"Tomorrow evening she will need to feed."

Dean nodded knowing what he would need to do.

"Got it covered."

Twenty four hours felt more like 24 months for Dean as he kept vigil by her side. The blood had been burned and purified behind the cabin by Bobby and Sam. The older man had kept his distance from Dean wanting to respect his privacy and time with Brooklyn. Sam had decided to lend a hand with Bobby given the circumstances.

"You gonna be alright over there?"

Sam nodded absently and kept looking through the book before him.

"I get the feeling something's not right. Like we haven't seen the end of this."

"What do you mean, son?"

"I had a vision last night. Klaus is still alive."

"Tall blonde and ugly?"

"Yeah that guy."

"Have you told Dean?"

"No, not with Brooklyn being sick and all."

"You're gonna have to tell him."

"I know Bobby but he doesn't need to stress over anything else."

Bobby nodded agreeing with Sam. Dean was already beside himself with Brooklyn being so ill and this would only push him over.

Dean woke up and looked over at Brooklyn seeing her ashen skin looking a little more peaked. The night had finally arrived and the moon never looked so beautiful as it did this night. He gently lifted Brooklyn up and sliced a nail across his wrist.

"Brook, here take it," he pressed the bleeding limb to her lips watching her throat move as she consumed life giving fluid. He knew it would take time for her to heal but he would wait.

She continued taking his blood until Dean felt the first hints of lightheadedness creeping up. He pulled away his wrist and lapped the blood up watching as the cut healed. The vampire could feel his blood course through her veins purging the traces of poison that remained. Brooklyn's body was starting to finally recover.

Dean kicked off his boots and stretched out beside her beneath the blankets. He wrapped his arms securely around her body letting her scent infuse his senses. The vampire allowed a smile to creep up on his lips as soon he would finally be reunited with her.

Judas closed the door letting the pair be in peace. Whatever Pontius was planning they needed to find out and stop him fast.

* * *

**Okay one more chap left and this will wrap up this installment of the Shadows and Twilight series!**


	24. Awakenings

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone out there for reading and reviewing as all the support has been deeply appreciated!!!

* * *

Two days passed since Dean had bled Brooklyn and then filled her body with his own blood. Two days she had remained in the same deep state of unconsciousness neither moving nor speaking. But Dean kept vigil beside her feeling his blood continue to race through her veins and destroy what little bit of poison was left. He wished it had been him going through this and not her. She didn't deserve this and then again neither did Quinn.

Dean had observed sweat pouring out her forehead a sure sign of her body continuing to mend no doubt. He swept the cool cloth across her face wiping away the beads of perspiration. Her skin was no longer the pale ashen hues of when she had absorbed his pain but instead was turning a vibrant peach shade with a splash of pink in her cheeks.

A soft knock on the door made him look up to see Judas and Sam standing there in the doorway. Dean motioned for them to enter.

"How is my daughter?"

"She hasn't moved or even opened her eyes. But I can feel her body healing."

Judas nodded and turned to Sam. The younger man was fully healed after the nasty battle with Jake at the manor.

"Hey Sammy."

Sam merely shook his head as he pulled a chair up. His brother was in higher spirits now that his beloved was healing. Dean had looked so lost and alone when she was fighting for her life. He had worried his brother would've taken rather drastic measures if she had not pulled through.

The younger man took her hand in his feeling the iciness gone from her flesh. His brother's blood was fueling the warmth that absorbed against his hand. Sam couldn't but help to smile at Dean knowing she would be alright.

"How's Quinn?"

"Quinn is healing but still out of it. Bella and Bobby are keeping watch over him."

"Bella and Quinn in the same room? Don't you think that's like playing with fire?"

Judas shook his head.

"It was Ciara who replenished Quinn's body."

"Bella? No way."

"Uh yes way Dean and no one forced her into it," Sam quipped.

Dean wasn't sure what to make of this gesture of goodwill she had done but he wasn't about to ask either. Perhaps she had finally learned to let go of the hatred and pain and that this was but the start of her making inroads with Quinn.

"Brennan listen, I must leave for a few days."

"Judas you're just finally getting to know Brooklyn and you're leaving?"

"Yes I must," he looked away.

"Can I ask why?"

"The events that were taking place in that mansion were banned under a treaty forged centuries ago. But now I fear that pact has been broken and I must find those responsible for this."

"Klaus is dead, Judas and that McMansion back there is gone destroyed. What makes you think there were others involved in this little get together?"

Judas swallowed back the lump in his throat preparing to tell Dean.

"After I was turned there was another that was turned as well."

"Well the Elders right I know that."

"No Brennan, there was one before that. He was my friend and ally once but now we are at odds and have been for over 2,000 years."

"Okay so who is this mystery man?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"So try me."

"Pontius Pilot."

Dean arched an eyebrow. Was Judas serious here? Was he referring to the same Pontius Pilot that had a hand in things over 2,000 years ago?'

"Yes Brennan the same Pontius."

"Lovely. So you mean to tell me that you turned your BFF Pontius?"

"When he learned of what I had become, he sought me out begging me to bring him over. I turned him down time and time again but finally one night he worked his seductive charms on me and …."

Dean shot up a hand, "Stop right there. We get the idea."

Judas nodded and looked away.

"I am not proud of it Brennan."

"No one's judging you here Judas. We've all made mistakes in the past."

The vampire nodded and leaned down kissing Brooklyn on the forehead.

"Take care of my daughter, Brennan."

Dean nodded firmly as he looked down at the sleeping vampire. Brooklyn would want to know where Judas was when she woke up but she would understand why.

With one final touch of her hand, Judas turned and left giving one last look at his daughter with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Good bye my daughter," he whispered before leaving.

The sound of the Mustang roaring to life shattered the silence of the forest as it sped away into the darkness.

Sam placed Brooklyn's hand along her side before leaving to do a little searching on Pontius. Judas had seemed distressed when he spoke of the former Roman and Sam was eager to learn more about him.

Dean looked down seeing Brooklyn's fingers begin to twitch then her eyes start fluttering open.

"Dean?" The moan escaped her lips.

"I'm here Brook," he locked his fingers with hers and stroked her hair.

"Dean….Where am I?"

"Safe," he whispered.

She looked around seeing the strange surroundings. Brooklyn could hear Bella and Bobby down the hall and Sam was at his computer. She slowly sat up feeling Dean's arms supporting her as she rested against the headboard.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess," she shrugged her shoulders.

"We purged the poison from you and Quinn then fed you with fresh blood."

"Thank you," she caressed his face feeling not the fire and torment but his cool skin against hers. Brooklyn smiled for the first time in a very long time and for the vampire it was like a light had brightened up the room.

"I would do it again and again without second guessing myself," he leaned in kissing her. Their lips remained pressed tightly together as the vampires refused to break apart.

"She's awake!" Bella stood in the doorway with a wide grin on her face. Dean and Brooklyn broke away and looked over at their friend. Bella raced in hugging Brooklyn tight.

"Hey Bella," she greeted her friend.

"We were so worried about you."

"Well I'm back now, Bella."

"Good," she kissed her on the cheek and took her hands in Brooklyn's.

"How's Quinn?" She asked the vampire.

Bella's face fell slightly but she kept the smile as she answered, "He is awake now."

"Did you feed him your blood?"

Bella nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't read too much into it."

"Right," She snickered at the vampire.

Bella rolled her eyes and left flashing one last grin at the pair before leaving.

Dean looked over at Brooklyn seeing her just looking back with tired eyes.

"When I get better….." Dean pressed his finger to her lips.

"I know exactly what you want."

She lightly laughed as he had read her mind. But that was what mates did after all.

"Well we're going to wait until you are completely healed, Brook. I don't want you having any relapses."

"Dean I'll be fine," she assured him.

"Until you are completely healed hands off in that department."

Brooklyn nodded and understood completely. She didn't want to suffer and be ill again. The memories of her skin burning like fire made her shudder all over.

Dean slipped his arms around her and pulled her in sensing her body relax against his own. He had his mate back and for him that was all that mattered.

* * *

In the other room Quinn was seated upright with his eyes closed. He wasn't sure why Bella had saved him but when the time was right she would open up to him. The vampire hoped this would be the start of them making amends. He thought of Brooklyn and the time they had spent together. She had said that she loved him and couldn't ever shut him from her life but then again she was Brennan's soulmate.

He sighed knowing that despite them being blood mates she would always want to be with Dean. But he wasn't ready to give up on her. His heart had been lost to the copper haired vampire.

"You alright there?" Bobby stood at the foot of the bed.

"Yes I am fine Robert," he answered.

"Right and I'm the Pope. You wanna tell me just what's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Why are you so interested?"

Bobby sighed as he rounded the bed and sat down beside him.

"I've known Dean for a long time and since you're his sire, well I figured this probably had something to do with a certain red headed vampire."

"Nothing slips by you does it?"

Bobby chuckled, "No, not really."

"Brennan knows how I feel about Brooklyn. I regret hurting her the way I did and I do not deserve his forgiveness for trapping her in the deal."

"Ah yes the deal where she would give up Dean for you."

Quinn nodded with shame filling his eyes.

"Well son I dunno what to tell you other than this is something you Dean and Brooklyn will have to figure out. But I will tell you this: Their soulmates and that will always trump all others."

"I know Robert but I cannot just drop her either."

"I figured as much. Well if I was you I'd give them space before trying to bring up the subject. Besides, I think you have some other matters to address," Bobby nodded his head at Bella who was standing in the doorway.

* * *

Dean and Brooklyn rested comfortably on the bed as the moonlight bathed their still bodies.

"You know we need to help him."

"Who Brook?"

"My father."

Dean groaned knowing she wanted to track Judas down.

"Dean my father needs my help whether or not he knows it yet. I saw this senator character and he's a damn bloodsucker. Something's not right with him and I want to know what it is."

"Brook you're not well enough….."

"Dean I am well aware of this but it doesn't mean I won't try to help from here."

"Alright fine," he sighed burying his face in her hair and breathing in her scent. Dean smiled into her neck and closed his eyes willing his body to sleep. Brooklyn rolled around to face him and saw he was fast asleep. She lightly kissed his forehead and nose before pressing her lips to his then felt her body relent to sleep.

* * *

**Alright one more chap up and then this story is complete! Thank you again everyone for supporting this series and other works! There will be smut in the epilogue!!!! **


	25. A Second Chance

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing as the support has meant a great deal to me!!

* * *

_Several days later…._

Sam was helping Bobby pack up his beat up Chevelle when Brooklyn silently approached from behind. The sun was bright and warm and to the young vampire it felt so much more than that. She could feel its rays reaching deep within her soul filling it with a radiance that forced a smile to her face.

"Hey guys," Bobby spun around as he had not detected her presence.

"Next time make a noise or something," he grumbled roughly.

"Bobby, you know as well as I do that didn't scare you one bit."

"So? Doesn't mean I didn't have a machete in my hand and one well placed cut…."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes knowing he was just being Bobby. She leaned over picking up the last of his bags and placing them in the trunk with ease.

"So you headed back home?"

"Yep now that you and Dean are the happy united couple once again."

"Sam how bout you?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and Brooklyn knew he wanted to stay behind with them.

"Sam you don't even need to ask, of course I expect you to hang back here. I wouldn't see it any other way."

Bobby cleared his throat before saying his goodbyes to Brooklyn and Sam.

"Hey Bobby, thanks," Brooklyn hollered.

The older man waved before driving off back to South Dakota.

Dean was occupied as he was in the midst of a much needed talk with his sire.

"Quinn you know the Elders should know you went around behind their backs and made that deal."

"Are you?" Quinn was hoping Dean wouldn't as he didn't want to feel the sharp stabbing pain of silver stakes again or chains wrapped around his body.

"It's not up to me to decide that."

Quinn nodded knowing it was up to Brooklyn to decide his fate.

"Will she tell them?"

"Perhaps it is best you ask her yourself," Dean stood and walked towards the door where Brooklyn was leaning against the wooden frame. Her eyes a rich shade of emerald as Dean came up to her.

"So his fate is in my hands. Is that a wise idea?" Brooklyn wanted to make her sire sweat a little since he had damn near cost her Dean. She watched as Quinn looked up with rich almond eyes that were silently begging, pleading with her to bestow mercy upon him. She could sense his fear and apprehension as he sat there at the small table while rubbing his hands over and around one another. Brooklyn looked back up at Dean seeing cool emerald pools looking right back at her.

"You know what you have to do, Brook," Dean leaned in kissing her softly and caressing her face before leaving her alone with Quinn.

She slowly and methodically crossed the room and eased her slender form in the chair across from Quinn. Quinn watched as she slid her cell phone from her pocket and playfully tossed it from hand to hand. Her eyes now a shade of dark slate.

"I should call Aiden but because I am a woman who believes in second chances I am giving you the chance to convince me why I shouldn't."

Brooklyn watched as Quinn sat there rubbing the back of his neck struggling to develop a convincing argument. He fidgeted and looked down at his hands before finally pulling his head up to face his progeny.

"Brook, I know what I did was not only heinous and selfish, but it was wrong. I only thought of myself that night at the Crossroads and used Damon to push in my arms. But now I see the foolishness and arrogance of my choices as Brennan nearly died then you as well. But what little selfless acts I have done will never amend the pain I brought upon you and him. Saying sorry will never change anything but I want you to know this: I love you. I did not expect to lose my heart to anyone, above all the soulmate of Brennan."

Quinn laughed bitterly at the last statement. Brooklyn lifted an eyebrow curious as to why he would laugh in such a manner.

"Am I missing something?"

Her sire abruptly quit laughing and focused his eyes back on Brooklyn who was now sliding the phone on the table between her hands like a hockey puck.

"No Brook I was just seeing the irony in all of this that is all."

Brooklyn nodded her head as she quit playing with her phone and placed it aside. She leaned over and caught Quinn's hands within her own. They felt warm as his hands rested comfortably within her smaller ones.

"Quinn, listen to me. I will not turn you in to the Elders. I am giving you one last chance and if you don't make good of it, well you know what'll happen," she covered her phone with one hand. Quinn covered her remaining hand with both of his bringing them up to his lips and pressing them against the top. It was hard for him to do this but she was giving him another chance and he could bide his time. The vampire wasn't about to give up on her but instead he would lay low and find another way to win her heart.

"Thank you," he whispered looking up with gratitude in his timeless eyes. Quinn reached out stroking the side of her face watching as she leaned into his touch.

"Please don't make me regret my decision," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You won't Brook."

Brooklyn nodded as a smile started forming up on the corners of her mouth.

"Good," was all she needed to say.

Quinn slowly rose and rounded the small table and took her by the hands. He leaned in wanting to taste her lips once again. As her blood mate, he was permitted as such but it was bittersweet. The heated pressure of his mouth against hers ignited the fire that had been quiet deep within the recesses of her being. Her sire sensed her body beginning to respond to him as he immediately pulled away.

"No," he whispered sadly despite wanting her as well.

She nodded her head as he pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her one last time.

"This is but only a temporary good bye," Quinn whispered in her ear before releasing her hand and leaving her sight.

Dean was seated beside Sam when his sire entered the room.

"I will be leaving now, Brennan. But know I will never be too far away from you."

"I know Quinn," Dean rose to see his sire off.

The truck was parked in the gravel driveway and ready to go. Dean tossed Quinn the keys watching as he caught them with one snap of his wrist. The vampire hesitated for a moment before walking towards his progeny.

"Brennan, I hope that someday we can become closer and put the centuries of pain behind us."

"Perhaps," Dean quietly answered.

"But until then," Quinn captured Dean's mouth within his own. Dean resisted at first but then slowly felt his body melting into it. Quinn ran his tongue along the other man's teeth and hot recesses of his mouth as Dean responded in kind. Centuries old passions were being reignited between them the longer the vampires were locked together. The strong hands of his sire ran up and down Dean's sides then reached around to come to rest on the tight muscular ass as Dean's slid up the front Quinn's jeans feeling the bulge growing behind the worn denim.

Dean broke away with full swollen lips and glazed over look in his eyes.

"Quinn……" A stunned look was frozen on Dean's face.

Quinn merely winked and planted one last hot kiss before hopping in the truck and driving away.

"Oh Brennan you still have it in you…." The vampire laughed to himself.

Dean shook his head and saw the tell tale bulge in his jeans.

"Damn it Quinn!" He growled in frustration as he stormed back inside the house.

Brooklyn was going over something with Sam on the computer as the vampire marched inside.

"Dean are you alright?" Brooklyn rushed to his side seeing he was visibly upset.

Without saying a word the vampire rushed in crashing his mouth hard against hers. He didn't care if Sam was right there and rolling his eyes at the scene before him.

"Alright you two take somewhere else....." Sam groaned.

He broke away and took her face in his hands and whispered to where only she could hear.

"Let's head towards the back," his tone hushed but full of heated lust and need. His aura contagious as Brooklyn nodded her head earnestly as he took her hand and led her towards the back bedroom.

* * *

**I have the epilogue left then I will be working on the next part of the series! Since I'm home sick my brain has plenty of time to think!**


	26. Epilogue

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again I want to thank everyone for supporting this and my other stories!!!!

* * *

Dean closed the door then rushed towards Brooklyn wrapping his arms around her tight. Their eyes met holding steady against the other's gaze letting their souls break through. Each one felt the other's being slowly coursing through their body completing the hole that had been burning within.

Brooklyn felt her shirt slowly sliding up and along her sides as it finally slipped past her head and arms. Dean ripped away his own shirt revealing the body that she had longed to touch caress and feel against her own skin. Biting her bottom lip, Brooklyn slowly ran her hands over the hard chiseled chest and taut defined abs as Dean ran his large skilled hands down her back unsnapping the lace barrier. Gently and swiftly he pulled away the thin ebony straps freeing her breasts for him to take.

His eyes went to the bed then back to her. The vampire licked his lips anticipating what was to come and felt his jeans turn tighter still.

Gathering his beloved mate, Dean crossed the room and lowered her upon the bed. For the fiery haired vampire the thick comforter was soft warm and enveloped her body. She looked up to see her ancient lover strip away the denim and thin cotton boxers. Brooklyn sat up and turned his body towards the bed.

"Sit," She pressed a finger to his lips keeping any words of protest behind his lips.

Dean kissed the slender digit as his eyes followed her, watching as she dropped to her knees. Brooklyn eyed his solid hard cock noticing how it curled up towards his abdomen already slick with tiny beads of pre come. She slowly parted his thighs, raking her nails along the sensitive inner parts. The gentle scraping caused Dean to gasp and gingerly fist her long copper locks in his hands. But Brooklyn was only getting started.

Slender fingers sought out his slick cock grasping around the base and pulling it down to her anxiously waiting lips. The tip of her tongue traced the throbbing vein causing his cock to twitch and jerk in response. Dean leaned his head back and thrusted his hips out giving his love what she wanted. God she knew how to work that sinful tongue of hers!

Her hot breath tickled the satin skin as she traced back towards the weeping head and slit eliciting a low moan from the vampire. She swirled her tongue around the head licking it like a lollipop over and over until finally her lips wrapped around his cock and slowly slid them up to the base.

"Oh god Brook," Dean groaned as he thrusted his hips fucking her mouth and feeling her take every single inch of him. Brooklyn slipped her hand between his legs and fondled the sweet spot behind his balls. He could feel his orgasm pooling behind his belly button knowing if she didn't stop soon he would explode in her mouth. His mind was swimming in a sea of bliss and ecstasy but the sweet swift brushing of her tongue and full swollen lips was making it difficult for him to stop. Brooklyn could feel her lover begin to give in to sexual bliss so she gripped the base of his cock and slowly slipped away. Her lips slid off the head with a small plop hearing Dean sigh in relief as she stood before him.

Dean shot his hands out grabbing the button and zipper of her jeans ripping open the stonewashed denim. He kissed and nipped at the nipples on top of her breasts until each one became tiny swollen erect buds. Brooklyn hissed through gritted teeth and gripped his shoulders digging her nails into this solid flesh. She felt his hands massage and knead her breasts as his tongue and teeth scraped and lapped her highly sensitive nipples. Her legs shook and fingers trembled as the cool air hit the sensitive skin between her legs. Brooklyn stepped out of the denim and lacey boy shorts standing fully nude before her mate.

He slid across the bed taking her hands and bringing her with him. Brooklyn closed the gap between their bodies hungry to feel his hot flesh against hers. She allowed him to take the lead letting him position her body on the bed. Dean pushed down on her hips so she was flat on her back, open and exposed for him and him alone.

"Mine," he growled in her ear. With one hand he effortlessly parted her legs and slowly ran his tongue between the wet heated folds. Brooklyn cried out feeling her back arch up and off the bed as his mouth surrounded the small mound and gently sucked. Brooklyn fisted the comforter and slowly raised and lowered her hips feeling her body drawing closer to orgasm.

She nearly screamed when the pressure of two fingers was felt against her body's walls, curling and running along the bundle of nerves hidden deep within. Her hips slammed harder against his mouth and fingers as the first wave rushed through her body.

"Dean…." She panted hard while riding out the powerful aftershocks. He merely thrusted his fingers harder and faster hearing the passion filled cries ringing within his ears. His cock had become painfully harder with every cry of his name and every moan that escaped her lips but he continued the sweet torment just a little bit longer.

His thick fingers curled tighter and ran down her walls one last time before Dean pulled them out and released the tender mound from the hot wet circle of his mouth. He saw her eyes were half open and glazed over with lust and love. The vampire sensed she was ready for him.

Grabbing her legs he lifted her hips and parted her legs wider as he slid inside her. She fit perfectly around him like a tight warm glove. Dean wanted to go slow and make this last. It had been a while since the last time they made love and that was in the cellar of the manor.

Each time he pulled out Dean left the head of his cock still buried inside her teasing her just before he thrusted back inside her. Brooklyn would miss the feel of his cock inside her but only temporarily before she felt him fill her back up once again. Their bodies rocked harder against one another until Dean sunk his nails into her hips and rolled their bodies until she was on top of him, writhing on him as she shifted her hips in circles and back and forth watching the sheer pleasure splash across his face.

She moved her hips in circle eights hearing the sweet low moans coming from her lover's lips. Dean felt the vestiges of orgasm pooling in his body once again as her fingers slid down and rubbed his perineum. The firm but gentle pressure sent shivers up and down his ancient body as the fire burned brightly within his body.

Brooklyn felt her fangs slowly unsheathe as her climax neared. Dean peered through half lidded eyes to see the piercing white fangs protruding from her gums. Her eyes now a deep shade of jade as his were now a rich hue of grey. Her eyes were beautiful and alluring bordering on exotic as they gleamed brightly against the setting sun.

Dean held her close as he sat up taking her lips within his. Brooklyn continued slamming her hips against his as the next wave of pleasure ripped through her body. She jerked away and embedded her fangs deep within his shoulder. Dean titled his head feeling her push her sharp canines further within his flesh. She was marking him making him hers once again. He felt the tiny drops of crimson rolled down his back and land on the comforter below. Brooklyn pulled back and lapped up the blood and around the two puncture wounds watching as they healed up leaving two small white circles.

He saw her lips were coated a thick rich red and ran his tongue along her lips feeling the tang of his blood upon his tongue. Brooklyn smiled as she observed his own two fangs unsheathe knowing his own orgasm neared. His body's movements turned faster and rougher until the vampire felt his body shudder then explode spilling his release into her body. Brooklyn cried out with pleasure feeling her spirit soar as Dean tore at her shoulder letting his mouth capture the sweet nectar that pulsed through her veins.

Their bodies continued rocking in sync even as their sexual peaks had long since passed. Dean slid his fangs out licking and lapping at the wound until her flesh and skin mended back together and perfect skin remained.

Dean kept his hands around her waist wanting her to stay locked with his body. Brooklyn smiled and gently kissed his lips and forehead inhaling the familiar tones of earthen musk sex and blood. She slid her hands under his chin and along his cheeks and slowly stroked the sides of his face with her thumbs.

They sat there running their hands along the flesh of the other until sleep began tugging at their bodies. The vampires slid beneath the covers keeping their arms interlocked together afraid if they did the other would be lost again.

"Brook?"

"Hmmm?" She drawled.

"Promise me you won't make any more deals."

Brooklyn chuckled then spoke, "Agreed, but promise me you won't run off with anymore old girlfriends."

Her teasing tone made him grin knowing they were going to be alright. He lightly kissed her lips then snuggled in next to her smaller body.

"Goodnight Brooklyn, I love you."

"Love you too, Dean."

* * *

The burnt corpse lay on the examination table at Sheridan Memorial Hospital, the smell of charred flesh hung heavily in the air as the medical examiner finished up his preliminary report. The man sighed and looked down at the remains as he had wrote it off as another John Doe. No license or other means to identify the poor bastard had been located making it easier for him.

"Well buddy see ya later," the ME slid the tray back inside the drawer and closed the door forgetting to latch it shut.

The room went dark as the ME left for the night. The only sounds in the room were the low humming sounds of the coolers where cadavers were stored. The door containing the corpse slowly pushed open as a scorched hand reached out for cool fresh air of the room.

Klaus collapsed on the floor and struggled to stand up as the lack of blood and burns all over his ancient body had weakened him dramatically. Just then the door opened up and the ME reappeared. He saw the charred figure on the floor and gasped. Instead of running he rushed towards the vampire cutting his arm in the process.

"Klaus drink," he offered up his arm watching as the older vampire dug his fangs into the bloody wound. The warm healing powers of the man's blood rushed through his veins healing his damaged tissues organs and flesh.

Klaus pulled back growling as he felt his body mend and repair itself. Damon stood and watched as his former foe now turned ally was almost healed.

"Welcome back," he smiled down at the vampire.

"It's good to be back…." Klaus gasped hard as the painful healing process reached its end. He rose, grateful that he was restored back to health.

"Where's Pontius?"

"Knowing him back in Denver as the state legislature is due to gather soon for their annual bullshitting session."

Klaus chuckled and spied the scrubs hanging on the rack. The vampire slid them on as his own clothing had been destroyed by the fire. They were one size too small but would have to do until he could find more suitable attire.

"Well we must move operations seeing that Brennan and Judas are now clued in to our activities."

"Don't worry as Gordon and the others have been making all of the arrangements."

"Excellent," Klaus hissed as he turned and went through the double swinging doors and through the fire escape into the Colorado night.

* * *

**Okay this wraps up part two as I will be brainstorming the next installment! Thank you again everyone who has been following this series!! The support means the world to me!**


End file.
